Escape Rewritten!
by T.V programs rule
Summary: After years of being forced to live a life where the blood refused to leave his hands, Sam Winchester finally escapes to College...But will his family give up on him that easy? Or will Sam be forced to go back to watching his family slaughter innocent people? Warnings inside!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, quick note to say that _Escape Rewritten_ is basically...well, the title explains itself lol Same summary, same storyline; just better written; I've take some scenes out and written new ones in. You don't need to read the old one. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

** Selkca-may: **Thanks for reviewing on the last story, Hun. And thank you so much :D the original one will stay put lol

**Mutilated Pancake: **Thanks for reviewing on the last story, Hun. And haha, your right, perfect is boring! lol Much love back hun :)

**Souless666: **Thanks for reviewing on the last story, Hun. And thank you, hun, I'm glad I'm back too lol Hope you enjoy this story as much as you enjoyed the last one, if not more :) And, yeh, I've decided to leave the original one up for you all. *HUGGIES BACK!* :D

Few things to clear up - Sam in nineteen in this one. Dean and John are evil but not possessed! And they're not evil to Sam...I think they're more crazy then evil. *Shrugs*, you decide which one lol.

WARNINGS! A bit of torture, a decent amount of blood, Evil!Winchesters (Apart from Sammy) NOT Wincest. Crazy-Dean. Crazy-John. Possessive-Dean. Protective-Dean. Protective-John. Serial-Killers.

You've now been warned.

Don't own Supernatural or the characters, sadly :(

ENJOY!

* * *

** Escape! Chapter 1!**

_Fire_._ It was everywhere_._ Flames growing higher and higher_._ No escape_.

"_You shouldn't have tried to run_, _Sam_."

_Hot_._ It was so hot_._ The heat from the flames getting more intense_._ No escape_.

"_You had to have known we would've found you_."

_ Screams_._ They were so loud_._ Ringing through his ears until they echoed inside his head_,_ over and over_._ No escape_.

"_HELP_!_ PLEASE_,_ HELP_!"

_ Air_._ It was getting thinner_,_ harder to take it in_._ Need to breathe_._ Can't breathe_._ Need air _-_ there's not enough._

"_SAM_!"

_ The smell_._ God_,_ the smell_...

"_SAM_,_ HELP ME_!"

_ Flames getting higher_,_ heat getting worse_,_ screams getting louder_,_ there's not enough air_,_ and God_,_ the smell_...

_ Jess_.

_ Jess_.

_ Flames_,_ heat_,_ screams_,_ air_,_ smell_...

_ BANG_!

...

_ JESS_!

* * *

"NO!" The word was halfway out his mouth before Sam realised he was speaking it. Sweat dripped down his face as he panted heavily. Looking frantically around the room, it took a second before he recognized where he was.

Red and silver wallpaper, cream-coloured wardrobe in the corner, chest drawer against the wall, window that allowed the streetlight outside to shine through; blankets over him, soft mattress under him, warm body beside him...

Bedroom.

He let out a loud sigh of relief. He was in his bedroom. He was in his bedroom and he was safe.

He turned his head to the side and stared at the girl sleeping peacefully next to him.

More importantly..._Jess _was safe.

It was just a dream.

Letting out another sigh, Sam turned away from his girlfriend and ran both hands down his face, wiping away the sweat on his forehead, the sleep from his eyes...and hopefully the nightmare out of his head.

He was used to them - the dreams. Ever since he was sixteen and had managed to hide himself away, he had dreamt every single night that they would find him. But this dream...

Same dream every night for the last two weeks and it was starting to freak him out.

It just seemed so..._real_.

Shaking his head, Sam threw the covers off of him and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning his forearms on his knees for a moment. He had to get his act together. It had been three years. For three years he had managed to stay hidden, managed to keep himself off of their radar, managed to build a life for himself. They weren't coming for him, didn't even know where he was.

He was safe. _They_ were safe; him and Jess. They were safe.

Now all he had to do was convince himself to believe it. Because that dream...it seemed so _real_. And it scared him. Terrified him.

Shaking his head once again, Sam gently pushed himself off the bed, hoping Jess would stay asleep. Keeping a cautious eye on her, he tiptoed out the room and into the kitchen, keeping a sharp weary eye on the shadows in the corners. Quickly switching the light on, his eyes swept through the kitchen, effectively making sure he was alone before he padded barefoot across the floor to the sink. The cold tile floor made him want to hop from foot to foot but he refrained himself from doing so as he grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He gulped down half of the glass before leaning his arms on the counter, staring at the wall but not really seeing it.

Instead he saw the orange glow of the flames, saw the flash of blonde hair in the middle of them. Heard the screams for help coming out of Jess's mouth, heard the gunshot bouncing off the walls, heard..._that _voice. _That_ voice that had haunted his dreams for the past three years; the voice he misses, the voice that scares him, the voice that spreads warm comfort through his chest but also turns his stomach with dread.

God, he was so screwed up.

Drinking the rest of the water, he placed the glass in the sink, glanced around the kitchen again, switched off the light and padded back down the hall to his bedroom. Stopping in the doorway, Sam stared at Jess, noticing she had moved position in her sleep and was now facing the doorway. Looking at her face, Sam felt himself relax slightly and a smile lift his lips.

He was being stupid. It was just a dream. If they haven't found him in the last three years, their not gonna find him now. Paranoid - Bobby had called him that once - and Sam was finally beginning to think he was right. He was just being paranoid; allowing his fear to effect his life.

Sneaking back around the bed, he slowly slid under the covers, curling himself around Jess's back and breathing in her clean scent. The smell of coconut shampoo was a hell of a lot better than...then the smell in his dreams, and he gratefully took another deep breath.

Closing his eyes, he allowed another small smile to grace his face, allowed his body to finally relax fully, allowed his brain to shut down for the night.

They were safe. It was just a dream.

* * *

Only it hadn't been just a dream, they weren't safe, and he should have listened to his gut instinct two days ago when it had told him to run. Because now it was too late.

Now he and Jess were running, but it was far too late, because they were gaining on them, he could hear it; hear their footsteps bounce off the broken twigs lying on the forest floor, the leaves crunching under their heavy boots, hear them shouting his name, hear them getting closer and closer and closer...

Heard Jess as she panted out her sobs, felt her hand tightly squeezing his own as she tried to keep up with his long legs. He felt his blood rush through his veins, his Heart pounding against his chest, the ache in his legs. He felt the exhaustion sweep through his body, demanding that he stop and rest.

But he couldn't. They were right behind them. And getting closer.

He had no doubt that Jess must have felt that same exhaustion, and it was confirmed when she stumbled because of her own feet getting mixed together. Falling to her knees, she let out a small yelp of surprise and pain as she felt the skin under her jeans scrape open. Her light-coloured jeans were already ripped and dirty from the night's events, her pink sweater ruined with more dirt and sweat. Her hair, which was normally curly and perfect, not a strand out of place, was now a total mess.

Instantly, Sam bent down and grabbed her arms, pulling her back up; not even giving her time to feel the sting on her knees before he was dragging her through the trees again. "C'mon, we can't stop." He whispered urgently. His voice held panic, determination and something else that Jess couldn't identify.

Stumbling after him, Jess let out another quiet sob. "Sam, please." She whispered in a rush of breath. "We can't keep going."

Turning his head in her direction, never stopping his tired jogging, Sam hissed sharply, trying to make her understand the urgency of the situation, "We have to." Turning his head back around, he looked in all directions, trying to figure out which way to go. "We gotta keep movin'." He said desperately, more to himself than to Jess.

In truth, Sam knew, deep down, that it was hopeless. They couldn't run all night. They were already far too tired; they would drop to the ground way before the people chasing them would. He also knew they were running in circles; something he was sure Jess hadn't picked up on. Stopping for no more than a quick second, Sam picked a random direction and carried on running, dragging Jess along. They were deep in the middle of the forest, which meant that it would be quite some time before they stumbled upon a road or something, and that was only _if _they were going the right way.

Feeling a familiar sting build in his eyes, Sam blinked against the upcoming tears, and shook his head. Nineteen years of age, and they _still _managed to make him feel like a little Kid about to get a lecture of a life time.

But that was what they wanted, wasn't it? To make him feel small, to make him fall in line, obey their wishes, listen to their orders.

It was something he'd never been able to do. Not that anyone could blame him; if people _knew_...

He had tried to run - multiple times, infact - but they always found him again. He just thought - _hoped _- that maybe this time he was free. It took them three years, but here he was; running through the woods at some God awful hour at night, dragging his crying girlfriend, listening to the echoes of their voices shouting his name, and trying desperately not to panic himself.

He had thought he had gotten away from this: The panic, the fear...the _helplessness_ that he felt when he was around them.

He thought he had gotten away for good.

He should have known better.

If John and Dean Winchester were anything it was persistent. They got what they wanted and let nothing stand in their way.

And what they wanted the most? What they've always wanted, especially for the past three years, was their youngest family member.

And Sam knew he was screwed.

**Two Days Ago!**

_Walking across the College campus_,_ Sam held his books in one arm as he held his phone in the other_,_ texting Jess and letting her know he was on his way home_._ The sun beamed down_,_ making the grass look greener_,_ the flowers in full bloom and the birds chirp away_._ Sam looked around the campus_,_ watching as people either rushed around for their next class or sat on the benches and chatted away_._ He smiled_,_ appreciating the simple moment_,_ grateful that he was here and witnessing it_;_ that he got to be a part of it_.

_ Slipping his phone into his back pocket_,_ he lifted his hand and gave a slight wave to one of his classmates_,_ as he walked leisurely down the path_._ Ten minutes away from the apartment that he and Jess shared he felt a weird sensation in his stomach_._ He knew the feeling_;_ his instincts were telling him that something was wrong_._ Two minutes after that _-_ the weird sensation in his stomach was now in full turning _-_ he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up_.

_ Someone was watching him_.

_ He knew that feeling quite well too_._ Growing up with the family he did _-_ one or both had always watched him _-_ he had become familiar with the feeling of eyes boring into his back_._ Slowing his walk down_,_ he casually but cautiously turned his head and checked behind him_.

_Nothing_._ Just a few people walking away from College_;_ none of them staring at him_.

_ But just because he couldn't see them didn't mean they weren't there_...

_ Shaking his head_,_ he turned back around_._ Paranoid_._ He had to remember he was just being paranoid_._ They weren't here_;_ didn't know he was here_.

'They've found you before, they'll find you again.' _Frowning at his own thoughts_,_ he picked up the pace_,_ desperate to get home_;_ wanting to lock the door_,_ close the curtains_,_ and stay indoors for as long as possible_._ Cuddle up with Jessica on the couch and watch bad movies until he forgot about his past_.

_ But his instincts were telling him to run_._ Stay away from the apartment_,_ don't lead them back to Jess_,_ get on a bus and get as far away from here as possible_.

_ Paranoid_!

_ No_;_ cautious_.

_ Cautious or paranoid_,_ it didn't matter_;_ he still walked quicker than normal back to his apartment_,_ keeping his eyes open and his senses alert_._ Jogging up the steps to his building_,_ he took another look around him as he opened the door with his key_._ As soon as the main doors closed behind him_,_ he let out a sigh of relief_._ He knew that if they had found him than the doors wouldn't stop them from getting in but he still somehow felt safer_._ Walking up the four flights of stairs to the 3rd floor_,_ he felt some of the tension melt away_._ Paranoid_,_ definitely_.

_ Opening the door to his apartment_,_ he placed the books down on the small table by the door_. "_Jess_?"_ He called out_,_ walking down the short hall into the living_-_room_.

"_In here_."_ Following her voice into the kitchen_,_ Sam smiled as he watched her make a sandwich_._ A simple action but something he loved watching her do_._ She turned her head and smiled back_."_Hey_,_ how was classes_?"

_ Walking over to her_,_ his smile never left his face_."_Same old_,_ same old_."_ He replied_,_ placing his arms around her waist_._ He bent his head forward and kissed her cheek_. "_How _'_bout your day_?"

_ She gave him a gentle smile and quickly pecked his lips_. "_Same old_,_ same old_."_ She repeated_.

_ Sam spent another minute just holding her in his arms before he pulled away_. "_Everything ready_?"_ He asked_.

_ Jess nodded and pointed to the microwave_. "_Popcorns done_._ I'm making the sandwiches now_."_ She then pointed to the fridge_. "_Beer's cooling_,_ annndd_..."_ She dragged out_,_ turning around and gesturing towards the living_-_room_. "..._movies are on the table_."_ Smiling at him once again_,_ she added_, "_Everything's set up_."

_ Sam smiled_,_ showing the dimples that Jess had fallen in love with_,_ and collected the beers from the fridge before making his way into the living_-_room_._ He loved Fridays_._ Only having half a day in College_,_ he got to come home early and spend the rest of the weekend with Jessica_._ They had both silently decided from the beginning of their relationship that Friday's were movie days_;_ a way to relax after a stressful week_.

_ Placing the beers on the table next to the stack of movies_,_ he sat on the edge of the couch and picked up the first film_._ He shook his head fondly at the title_: Miss Congeniality._ Same film Jess had picked out every weekend for the year and a half they've been dating_._ Placing the film down on the other side of the table_,_ he picked up the next choice_. Saw II._ He raised his eyebrows in surprise_; _Jess wasn't one for gory films_,_ before smiling_;_ because he knows she picked it up for him_._ Placing it on top of _Miss Congeniality,_ he picked up the next one_. X-Men.

_ Nodding his head_,_ Sam got up and put the DVD in the player before bouncing back into his seat_._ He grabbed his beer and relaxed back_,_ putting his feet up on the coffee table_.

_ Jess came out of the kitchen_,_ carrying a plate filled with ham sandwiches and a bowl of butter popcorn_. "_Movie in_?"_ She asked_,_ placing the plate on the table and the bowl in her lap as she cuddled up to Sam on the sofa_.

_ Instead of answering_,_ Sam placed his arm around her shoulders and pressed play_.

* * *

_A couple of hours later_,_ the sky had darkened and Jess had fallen asleep on his shoulder_. Miss Congeniality_ played on the screen as Sam dozed on and off_,_ completely relaxed in the light glow of the television and the warm heat from Jess_.

_ Just as his head slowly dropped and his chin touched his chest a noise from outside had him jumping in place_,_ looking around the room_._ Not seeing anything_,_ he calmed himself down and gently moved Jess from his shoulder_,_ lying her down on the other end of the couch_._ Sitting on the edge_,_ he rubbed a hand down his face to wake himself up more before grabbing the empty bowl and plate and moving into the kitchen_._ Placing them both in the sink_,_ he turned on the light and checked the clock hanging from the wall_._ Half 1 in the morning_.

_ Leaving the kitchen light on_,_ he padded groggily toward the bathroom_._ After doing what he needed to do_,_ he quickly brushed his teeth and went back into the living_-_room_,_ intending on waking Jess so they could crawl into bed_._ Just as he reached his hand out to shake her awake_,_ he heard another noise_,_ this time closer to the apartment_._ Like_,_ right_-_outside_-_the_-_door closer_.

_ Now fully awake_,_ Sam straightened himself out and stared into the hall with wide eyes_._ The apartment building was usually quiet this time in the morning_,_ for the obvious reason of people being asleep_._ He waited another minute_,_ and when he didn't hear anything else_,_ he went back to waking Jess_.

_ Five minutes later and Jess was in the bedroom_,_ getting ready for bed_._ The living_-_room light now on, Sam took the disk out of the DVD player and placed it back into its case_._ Putting it back on the coffee table_,_ he walked into the kitchen_,_ did a quick glance to make sure the cooker was turned off for the night_,_ turned the light off and turned back around_._ Just as he was about to turn the living_-_room light off_,_ there was a knock on the door_._ Frowning_,_ Sam checked his watch_._ 1_:_38_.

_ This wasn't normal_._ No one _ever_ knocked this time of night_.

"_Sam_, _was that the door_?"_ Jess called out_.

"_Eh_..."_ Sam hesitated_,_ something inside him was telling him that he wanted to ignore that knock and go to bed _-_ or maybe grab Jess_,_ hide in the closet and pretend no one was home_.

"_Sam_?"

"_Yeah_."_ He finally replied_. "_Yeah_,_ it was_." _He kept his voice low without even knowing he was doing it_._ Whoever it was knocked again_.

"_Well see who it is_,_ will ya_."_ He heard Jess walk into the bathroom as she shouted that over her shoulder_.

_ The third knock was louder_.

_ Sam stared at the hall again for another second_._ Paranoid_;_ he was just being paranoid_._ But still_..._in some cases being paranoid was good_._ Slowly walking down the hall_,_ he stopped at the door and leaned forward slightly_,_ trying to hear anything from the other side_._ Now he had another problem_:_ Should he just open the door an inch and peek out_,_ or should he call out and ask who it was_?

_ Another knock sounded out_,_ this time sounding more like a bang and Sam jumped back slightly_.

"_Sam_!"_ Jess shouted_,_ clearly irritated by the knocking at near 2 in the morning_.

_ Sam shook his head_,_ knowing he was being ridiculous_._ Besides_,_ whoever it was had probably already heard Jess shouting his name_._ Unlocking the door and taking the chain off_,_ Sam slowly inched the door open_.

* * *

Thought? xx Love to all! xx


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, quick note to say that _Escape Rewritten_ is basically...well, the title explains itself lol Same summary, same storyline; just better written; I've take some scenes out and written new ones in. You don't need to read the old one. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!

** Sarah: **Thanks for reviewing, Hun. And thank you, here's the next chapter for ya. xx

**Souless666:**Thanks for reviewing, Hun. And haha, no it really wasn't bright at all lol. And thank you; I wanted to show the beginning - how Sam got caught by his Family again, as in the other story I never really went into detail with that part. And again, thank you :D I hope I can continue to break that trend lol. Next chapters here for ya, Hun. *Not so sneaky Mega-Hug back* lol :) xx

**AmaraRae: **Thanks for reviewing, Hun. And I don't know whether to apologize for getting you addicted again or jump for joy lol. Glad you loved the other story and glad your enjoying this one :). Thanks again, Hun xx

**Selkca-May:** Thanks for reviewing, Hun. And thank you! Glad your enjoying it so far! Enjoy this chapter xx.

**Mutilated** **Pancake:** Thanks for reviewing, Hun. :D Thank you so much, Hun! And I'm looking forward to your next review :). And haha, exactly! Different is better lol xx

WARNINGS! A bit of torture, a decent amount of blood, Evil!Winchesters (Apart from Sammy) NOT Wincest. Crazy-Dean. Crazy-John. Possessive-Dean. Protective-Dean. Protective-John. Serial-Killers.

You've now been warned.

Don't own Supernatural or the characters, sadly :(

ENJOY!

* * *

** Escape Rewritten! Chapter 2!**

_Present Day!_

He should've listened to his gut instinct. Him and Jess - they would have been on the other side of the Country by now. If only he just listened to himself, if only he just hid himself away better, if only he had been more aware instead of getting comfortable with his new life, if only he just...

If only won't change a damn thing.

It won't change the fact that he hadn't listened, won't change the fact that he did relax and let his guard down, won't change the fact that he had settled down with a beautiful girl and expected a stupid happy ending. Won't change the fact that Dad and Dean had shown up on his doorstep that night two days ago.

_Two Days Ago!_

_Opening the door, Sam froze for a split second. He didn't even see their faces; he didn't have to. He recognized their leather jackets, recognized their body build, recognized their scent that floated over to him. A second later he was slamming the door shut but it was too late. A hand pushed it back against him - then two hands, than four; Dad and Dean working against him to get the door open._

_Sam stumbled backwards, watching in horror as the door flung open to bang against the wall behind it. He didn't seem to hear the bang though; he stared at his family, fear etched on his face, his heart pounding in his ears and his palms sweating._

_Why did he open the door?! He shouldn't have opened the damn door._

_Dean and John stood side by side, the same gentle smile on their face as they finally looked at their youngest again after three years. Simultaneously they looked him up and down, trying to find any differences from the last time they saw him while also trying to see if he was hurt in any way. He was taller; a little taller than Dean now, which made him inwardly frown. His hair was slightly longer and his style of clothes had changed. Instead of the baggy jeans and too-big-for-him hoodies that Sam used to favour as a teen, he now wore jeans that fitted him and a flannel shirt._

_Looking back up at Sam, Dean let the smile turn into a cocky smirk, allowing it to cover up the fact that he wanted to run over and throw his arms around his brother. "Hey, Sammy."_

_Instead of answering, Sam backed up a couple of steps, staggering under the panic he felt. Yet, he didn't feel all that surprised; hadn't he expected this day to come? Moving backwards didn't do any good as Dean and John moved with him, further into the apartment. John turned and closed the front door before placing his hands in his jacket pockets, completely relaxed as he stepped up beside Dean again._

_"It's good to see you, Son." John finally spoke, his smile never leaving. "You look good."_

_Quite frankly, Sam didn't know if he could say the same. His family looked the same but yet somehow different. Sam could see John's growing age clearly now; the lines on his forehead and at the corner of his eyes more noticeable than before. He could see the few grey hairs on John that weren't there when Sam last saw him. His Father wore dark blue jeans and his black leather jacket that covered his top underneath._

_Dean pretty much looked the same except that he had gotten taller, his shoulders were broader, he had more muscle in his arms and chest, and the bangs under his eyes that told Sam that Dean was tired; probably from searching for Sam for three years. He wore light blue jeans and his Dad's old brown leather jacket fitted him much better than it did three years ago; the amulet that Sam had given him years ago still hanging around his neck._

_John may have been showing his age and Dean may have been tired but Sam could tell by the way they were standing that they still possessed their strength, their skill of fighting and could probably no doubt still move fast. And Sam knew that they wouldn't have a problem showing him those facts if he tried to run again._

_"Damn, you've gotten tall." Dean said with a bit of a chuckle, taking a small step forward._

_John stayed where he was, guarding the door while he left his oldest to do what he had to. They were getting Sammy back tonight._

_Sam moved further back until he was in the living room, trying to create as much distance as he could from his brother, and still not giving his family the satisfaction of hearing his voice. If there was one thing Dean couldn't stand, it was Sam ignoring him. And even though the last thing Sam wanted to do was piss his brother off more than he already had, he couldn't help but take that small victory._

_Stopping a few feet away from Sam, Dean lost his smile. "You lost your voice, Kiddo?" A warning disguised as a question, and yet Sam still kept his mouth shut; not wanting them to hear the shakiness that no doubt would appear if he spoke. Dean shook his head and let out a humourless chuckle. "Okay, I get it. You wanna be difficult, that's fine..."_

_Before Dean could continue a noise coming from the bedroom caught all their attentions. Jess had come out of the bathroom. Sam's eyes widened in even more panic. Shit!_

_"Sam, did you get the door?" Jess's voice floated into the living room._

_Sam watched Dean as Dean stared at the bedroom door, a hatred in his eyes that Sam had seen plenty of times. John was frowning heavily as he also stared in the direction of Jess's voice. Sam's heart banged against his chest and his breathing became faster. No! Please, God, no!_

_Dean slowly looked back at Sam. "You got yourself a girl, Sammy?" His voice was low - making sure Jess didn't hear him - and deep - letting Sam know he was pissed._

_Sam couldn't keep quiet anymore. "Leave her alone." He whispered quietly._

_Dean's lips twitched up slightly for a split second, satisfied that he got to hear his little brother's voice. But right now, Dean's main emotion was anger. No, anger didn't really cover it. He had been looking for his brother for three friggin' years; frustration, fear, anger, worry, anxiety, exhaustion, emotionally drained but mentally determined - he had felt these and much more since the moment he discovered Sam wasn't in the Motel-room Dean and their Dad had left him in. But yet, he still couldn't help but feel a little proud of the kid. After all, Dean and his Dad were two of the best trackers out there and it had taken them _three years _to find Sam._

_And now here they all stood. His whole family in one room and Dean could've jumped for joy...if it weren't for that Bitch in the next room. That Bitch who was ruining their Family Reunion, the Bitch who thought she could steal his Sammy away, who thought she could worm her way into _his _family but worming her way into his brother's pants. That Bitch who took advantage of his baby brother while Sammy was vulnerable and alone. Dean's face darkened. That Bitch had to _go.

_"Sam, did you get the door or what?" Jess shouted through, her annoyance that Sam had ignored her showing in her voice._

_Hearing that tone of voice, the way she spoke to Sam, both Dean and John glared murderously. Dean took a step forward, intending to storm into the bedroom and shut the Bitch up himself, but stopped when he saw Sam block his way._

_Sam glared back in warning. It was hopeless - he knew it - but he had to do something._

_Dean looked at him for a moment with an eyebrow raised before he gave another smirk. Raising his voice a little, Dean spoke. "Yeah, Sweetheart, he got the door."_

_Sam's glare disappeared, his eyes widening instead. Sam knew that once Jess heard a voice that wasn't his she would come out to investigate. That meant she would be in the same room as his family. That meant she was already dead._

_No. No, he couldn't just write her off as dead. He had to fight for her; he _will _fight for her, the same way he had fought for himself. He owed her that much._

_Putting as much urgency in his voice as possible, Sam shouted, "Jess, stay in the room...!"_

_That was as far as he got before Dean made his move. Moving as fast as Sam knew he could, Dean grabbed Sam's shirt in both hands before he swung them around and pushed Sam into his father's waiting arms._

_"No!" Sam shouted before his mouth was covered with his Dad's left hand. John's right arm had wrapped around his waist, making sure Sam's right arm was trapped at his side and grabbing hold of Sam's left arm without leaving a mark as Sam struggled against him._

_He watched as Dean strode to the bedroom, watched as Jess meet him in the doorway, her eyes wide. She froze when she saw Dean, despite Sam's wishful thinking that she wouldn't._

_"Hey, Darlin'." Dean greeted casually as he blocked her way into the living room._

_Jess, her eyes wide with fear and uncertainty, looked over Dean's shoulder and spotted Sam. Sam, who was struggling in some guy's arms, muffled screams from behind the guy's hand, clear signs of distress written all over his face. "Sam." She whispered and automatically stepped forward until she remembered the other guy still standing infront of her. "Who are you?" She demanded with more courage than she felt._

_Dean smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know." He looked her up and down, his lips curling in disgust at what she was wearing. What self-respecting woman wore skin-tight shorts - shorter than his bleedin' belt, he was sure - and a low cut top that showed more than he wanted to see. Sam had chosen _her _as his girlfriend? She didn't deserve someone as pure and innocent as his little brother._

_Jess, seeing the guy eye her up and down, and mistakenly thinking he was interested, took a step back in fear._

_Seeing this, Dean's face turned into a sneer. "Oh, don't flatter yourself." He spat out before throwing his hand out and grabbing her hair._

_Jess screamed and Sam screamed along with her, fighting harder against his Dad, although it was useless. He was right before. John definitely still had all his strength._

_Dean ignored them both and dragged Jess across the room. He flung her down on the couch and took a seat on the coffee table infront of her. He reached behind him and brought out his gun, holding it in his hand loosely and casually resting it on his knee, pointing at Jess. Jess immediately shut up, as did Sam._

_Dean nodded in approval. "Much better." He gave a quick nod to his Dad before turning his attention back to Jess, just staring at her as she squirmed in her seat._

_Taking his cue, John walked forward, pushing Sam along with him. He stopped at the armchair next to the sofa. Leaning forward, he spoke softly in Sam's ear. "I'm gonna let you go now, Son. No talking, no sudden movements; just sit on the chair and stay put. Think you can do that for us, Champ?"_

_Never taking his eyes off the gun in Dean's hand, Sam quickly nodded, letting out a heavy sigh as John took his hand away from his mouth. Still keeping a cautious eye on his youngest, John gently but firmly guided Sam down into the chair before sitting down on the arm and resting his arm across his son's shoulders. If john noticed how tense Sam was, he ignored it._

_"Alright." Dean sighed, still looking at Jess. "We have a few catch-ups to do..." He tilted his head towards Sam. "...so why don't you sit there, keep your mouth shut and stay the fuck still. You do that and we'll get along just fine, okay, Sweetheart?"_

_Jess hesitated for a moment, glancing over at Sam. Seeing him nod his head slightly, she turned back to Dean and copied the move._

_Dean nodded back. "Great." Still keeping the gun pointed at Jess, he turned his body slightly in the direction of Sam. "So." He started, pausing for a moment to just stare at his brother. "How you been, Sammy?"_

_At first, Sam didn't respond. His Dad had told him he wasn't to talk, so he wasn't gonna talk; childish, Sam knew, but he needed to control something in this situation. Then he took another look at the gun and decided it wasn't worth it. "Fine." He answered shortly, fear and anger mixed together._

_Dean nodded a few times like Sam had said a full sentence. "Good, good." He mumbled, more to himself. "Glad one of us could say that, ay?" His tone was joking, but everyone in the room, including Jess who had no idea who these people were, knew it was far from a joke. "So, Stanford, huh?" He continued. "Got to admit; it took us awhile to figure it out." He gave Sam a genuine smile. "Always knew you got most of the brains in the family." He said proudly._

_Jess frowned, gasping out "Family?" before she could stop herself._

_Dean sharply turned back to her. "What the fuck did I say?" He snapped. Jess jumped and tried to become one with the couch, startled with his sudden change in tone; one second, his voice was soft as he spoke to Sam and the next..._

_Jess was beginning to think this guy had a personal problem with her. But Jess couldn't figure out what that problem could be._

_Sam tensed more, sitting up slightly before he felt the weight of his father's arm and settled back down, clenching his fists and jaw._

_Dean dropped his head a little and took a deep breath, calming himself down. He couldn't even have a goddamn conversation with his brother without the Bitch butting in. After a few more seconds, he looked back at Sam, his tone going calm once again. "You wanna do the introductions, Sammy?"_

_Sam stared at his brother, wondering if he was being serious. Than decided it didn't matter. Gesturing with his head, Sam muttered, "Jess, this is Dean and John. My..."_

_But Jess, forgetting about the gun, about the threat that gun held, gasped again, this time louder as shock took over. "Your Dad and brother?" She asked disbelievingly._

_Sam squeezed his eyes shut, immediately recognizing a big mistake when he saw one. His chest tightened and his eyes watered a little before he pushed the tears away._

_Dean and John had both froze, staring at each other before staring at Jess. After a moment of silence, in which Sam was trying his hardest not to hyperventilate, John spoke firmly. "What did you tell her, Sam?"_

_Jess, realising she had said something she really wasn't supposed to, covered her mouth with her hand and finally allowed a tear to fall. Everything Sam had told her about his family...These weren't people she wanted to piss off. _'I'm sorry.' _She thought, knowing it would be useless to say it out loud. Apparently the damage was already done._

_Dean, tired of waiting, raised his voice a little to get his brother's attention. "Sam!"_

_Sam's body twitched in response as he opened his eyes but kept them pointed to the floor. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." He rushed out before clamping his mouth shut as he felt John's hand in his hair._

_"Shh." John whispered soothingly, stroking his son's hair._

_Dean glared at Jess, raising the gun a little higher in warning to stay put before he slowly stood up and walked to Sam. He crouched down infront of his brother and placed a comforting hand on his knee. "Stop working yourself up, Kiddo, there's no need for it." He said gently. "It's okay, Sammy. Just tell us what you told her."_

_But Sam knew it wasn't okay. The words Dean had spoken were just that; words. Something to comfort him and settle him down. And while that had worked when he was a kid - before he knew the truth, when he had been so unbelievably naïve - Sam knew better now._

_Closing his eyes again, Sam let out a sigh. "Dean, please." He begged, hoping against hope that Dean wouldn't make him be the reason for Jess's downfall._

_Dean frowned, hating it when he couldn't give Sam what he asked for. But he and John needed to know how much Jess knew about them._

_Present Day!_

Sam came back to himself when he felt something wet dropping on his arm. Glancing up he saw that it had slowly started to rain. Closing his eyes for a second, he fought the urge to sob. That was just what they needed. Another thing to hold them back.

"Sam, please." Jess whispered breathlessly, falling forward with her free arm out to stop herself from falling on her face. "I can't...Sam, I can't...Need...to stop." She pressed her hand against her side, feeling a stitch that just made her want to drop to the floor in pain. They slowed down as Jess bent over at the waist. "It...hurts." She moaned.

Sam finally allowed a few tears of fall as he stared at his girlfriend. She didn't deserve this. He crouched down infront of her and took her shoulders. "Jess, please." He began softly. "I know, okay. I _know _it hurts, I know you're tired, and I know you don't deserve to go through this, and I'm so goddamn sorry that you are, but we need to keep going." He tightened his hands and felt another tear roll down his cheeks, mirroring Jess's tears. Leaning forward, Sam rested his forehead against hers and squeezed his eyes shut when he heard Jess let out another tired sob. "We need to keep going." He repeated in a desperate whisper.

He felt Jess nod her head and opened his eyes to give a small, encouraging smile, despite his own pain; both physically and emotionally. In this very moment, he hated his family with a passion. Hated them for putting him and Jess through this. And it hurt that he hated them; you're not supposed to hate your family.

Standing back up, he helped Jess straighten out and pressed a light kiss on her forehead before taking her hand again and carrying on. The urge to sob came back in full force when he heard his Dad's voice shouting his name, forcing a whimper out of Jess as she whipped her head around, trying to spot him. He was nowhere in sight but the sound of his voice didn't sound very far at all, and the panic built up in Sam when he realised that he didn't know which direction his Dad was in. If only he could find that direction than he could figure a few things out.

If his Dad was to the right of them, then that meant Dean would be to the left. If Dad was infront, than Dean would be behind. Easier to corner their prey that way.

Refusing to give in, Sam turned and ran, silently praying that Jess would forgive him.

_Two Days Ago!_

_Everyone was silent for a moment. Dean, John and Jess stared at Sam while Sam stared down at his knees. Dean bent his head down and let out a sigh before looking back at Sam. "Sam...Kiddo...I'm gonna need an answer."_

_"Why?" Sam asked, his tone indicating how tired of fighting he was. "It doesn't matter about the answer; you're gonna do what you're gonna do anyway."_

_"Maybe." Dean conceded with a nod, never lying to Sam if he can help it. "But I still need you to answer."_

_Sam turned his head away and stayed silent._

_Dean let out another sigh. "Getting a little impatient here, Kid." He warned._

_Sam sealed his lips together._

_Dean nodded, knowing Sam would see it out of the corner of his eye. "Dad."_

_Sam felt John's arm leave his shoulders and get up from the chair. It took a moment to realise what his Dad was doing, but when he noticed John heading for Jess, he panicked. "Alright! Alright, fine, I'll tell you! Just sit back down!" He rushed out, looking back and forth between his Dad and Dean._

_John paused and looked back at his oldest, wondering what he wanted to do next._

_Dean calmly stared at Sam, making sure Sam was telling the truth before he nodded again, knowing his Dad would take the cue and sit back down, this time on the arm of the sofa; closer to Jess, something Sam was sure to notice._

_And Dean was right. Sam took the hidden meaning behind the gesture and told the truth. Looking back at Dean, he said one simple word, a word that would destroy any chance Jess had. "Everything."_

_Dean shook his head and let out a disappointed sigh. "Oh, Sammy..."_

_"I told her everything." Another pause before Sam whispered brokenly. "I'm sorry." He didn't know who he was apologizing to; his family or Jess. He supposes it doesn't matter much either way._

_"It's okay, Sammy." Dean automatically soothed, patting Sam on the knee before he stood up._

_John stood also and as Dean moved to the couch John moved back to the chair; always in tune with his oldest._

_Dean turned to Jess and stared at her for a moment, silently impressed with the steady gaze she held as she looked back. He let out a small chuckle. "So...you know everything, huh?"_

_Jess glared. "Yes." She spat out disgustedly._

_Dean nodded a few times as he chewed his bottom lip. "And...you're not scared?" He asked mockingly._

_Jess said nothing._

_Dean gave a smirk and sat back down on the coffee table, placing the gun down beside him. Leaning forward, he rested his arms on his knees and looked Jess in the eye. "'Cause let me tell you something, Sweetheart." He paused, allowing the build up to put more fear into her. "You should be." He whispered._

_Present Day!_

Lost in his memories, Sam didn't hear the rustle of leaves or the snapping of twigs that was far too close for comfort. He jolted when Jess pulled him back with all her strength and let out a scream, quickly turning to face her. "Sam!"

She was staring at something behind him and dread pooled in his stomach, already knowing what he'd see when he turned. Doing so anyway, his stomach turned in knots and his heart jumped a few beats ahead. "Dad..." He let out on a breath.

John let out a heavy sigh, letting his shoulders relax now that he had his youngest in sight. "Stop while you're ahead, Son." He advised.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Would LOVE to know what you think...

For those of you that read the other story, you'll be able to see the difference. In the first story, John came alone to collect Sam from the apartment. Anyway: Hope you enjoyed it. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, quick note to say that _Escape Rewritten_ is basically...well, the title explains itself lol Same summary, same storyline; just better written; I've take some scenes out and written new ones in. You don't need to read the old one. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!

**DomBird: **Thanks for reviewing, Hun! And thank you, and I know, poor Sammy indeed lol xx

**Mutilated Pancake: **Thanks for reviewing, Hun! And haha, glad to know I'm not the only one with the urge to save him lol And thanks, Hun :D Here's the next one for ya :)! xx

**Sarah: **Thanks for reviewing, Hun! And thank you so much :) Hope you enjoy this one. xx

**Rohopretender:** Thanks for reviewing, Hun! :D Hope you enjoy it, Hunnie! xx

**Ncsupnatfan:** Thanks for reviewing, Hun! And thanks, Hun. I kinda figured there was a chance that the Winchesters could turn out this way, and the idea wouldn't leave lol And as far as Bobby...you'll have to read to find out :P lol Anyways, Hun, here's the next one for ya xx

**S-n-d-girl:** Thanks for reviewing, Hun! :D And thank you, Hunnie! There was a few things I weren't too happy with in the last story, so hopefully this one's a little bit better :) Here's the next chapter, Hun! xx

**Amandous:** Thanks for reviewing, Hun! And thank you, Hun, it's great to hear from you after so long too! And you're right; I have loads of story ideas swirling in my head and it is kinda hard to write it all down lol And :D I'm glad it grabbed your attention again! And your reviews ALWAYS make my day! And I'm so sorry about your cat, Hun. I have a cat myself and I would be absolutely devasted if she passed! With everything I was going through last year, she pretty much saved my life and I couldn't survive without her anymore. You're a lot stronger than I am! And I'm glad that this story could help in a little way :) Here's the next chapter for ya, Hunnie! Keep your head up and I'm always here to listen if you want to talk to someone :) xx

**Selkca-may:** Thanks for reviewing, Hun! And thanks, Hun. As much as I liked the original story, I wasn't too happy with most of it. Thanks again, Hun, and here's the next chapter :) xx

**Fan Fic Lover:** Thanks for reviewing, Hun! And thank you :), I'm supremely excited to read your review! And thank you for putting a smile on my face! Hopefully I can start on them as soon as lol Enjoy, Hun! xx

WARNINGS! A bit of torture, a decent amount of blood, Evil!Winchesters (Apart from Sammy) NOT Wincest. Crazy-Dean. Crazy-John. Possessive-Dean. Protective-Dean. Protective-John. Serial-Killers.

You've now been warned.

Don't own Supernatural or the characters, sadly :(

ENJOY!

* * *

** Escape Rewritten! Chapter 3!**

Seconds later, Sam heard Dean walk up behind them but didn't take his eyes from his Dad, not really having the strength to. He felt Jess turn sharply when she heard Dean walking up and she clung tighter to his hand, moving towards him until she was pressed up against his side.

Without pausing, Dean walked up to stand on the other side of Sam. Without taking his eyes away from his brother, who was now looking at the floor, Dean spoke to John. "Good going, Dad."

John didn't say anything, just started to walk behind Sam and his girl while Dean moved infront, noticing how Jess kept her eyes on him, turning around to continue doing so when John stood behind them.

Sam chanced a quick look at his brother, before deciding it was a mistake and looked back down. Dean stood tall infront of him, straight back and broad shoulders and head held high. He looked imposing and intimidating and anyone in their right mind would have yielded to him within minutes.

But Sam wasn't exactly in his right mind right now. Exhaustion, thirst, and fear clouded his mind, making him want to just drop forward into his brother's arms and sleep for the next week. But Jess's sharp breathing in his ear kept him focused and kept the tears at bay for the time being.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Sam?" Dean asked calmly, folding his arms against his chest.

"Dean..." Sam whispered but cut himself short when Dean held up a hand.

"Don't." Dean ordered sternly.

And suddenly Sam was 12 years old again, running away for the first time and terrified of what his family would do when they found him.

Dean stepped closer, invading his brother's personal space. "I'm gonna ask again. What do you think you were doing?" He asked, slower this time. Without giving him time to answer, Dean continued. "Let me tell you what I think you were doing, hmm. I think you were making me and Dad run around like headless fuckin' chickens in this shithole of a place for _three fucking hours_." He never raised his voice; he didn't need to.

Sam couldn't keep it in anymore. His tears flowed down continuously but no sound escape his mouth.

Seeing this, Dean sighed, feeling his shoulders drop and his face soften. "Hey." He said gently. He raised his hand and swiped his thumb over Sam's cheek, wiping away the tears. "It's okay, Buddy."

Sam tried so hard not to lean into the touch, to not take the comfort Dean was offering. But it was _so_ bloody hard. Just as he was about to give up and throw himself at his brother, he heard Jess give out a small whimper before throwing her arms around his waist and holding tightly. Right: Jess. Need to fight. Jess needs him to fight.

Dean shot the girl a glare and clenched his jaw in anger but softened when he looked back at Sam. "Everything's fine." He soothed, speaking as if Sam was five instead of nineteen. He grabbed Sam's right hand with his left, and rested his right hand on the side of Sam's neck, rubbing his thumb back and forth. "I need you to do me a favour, okay?" Without waiting for a response, he continued. "I'm gonna need you to step toward me and away from the girl. Okay? Can you do that for me? C'mon, it's not that hard, Kiddo."

Sam continued shaking his head, as he has been doing since Dean asked him to step forward. Not that Dean took any notice of the action as he tugged on Sam's hand. Jess broke down into constant sobs and buried her head into his back. Even though Sam's face was drenched with tears, he swallowed back the loud sobs that wanted to escape. Jess needed him to be strong. He brought his hand up - the one Dean wasn't holding - and went to place it over Jess's but Dean intercepted. Quickly taking his hand off of Sam's neck, he grabbed the other hand and started pulling Sam forward.

Nodding his head, Dean continued to coax his brother. "Yes, Sammy. C'mon, Bud, you can do it."

Sam wanted to scream, wanted to rip his hands out of his brothers, yell at him that he wasn't a damn kid who was learning how to walk. That he didn't need Dean to speak gently to him - even though it did comfort and relax him; something he would never bleedin' admit! - but he was just far too tired; physically, emotionally and mentally. It had been one hell of a night...Ah, who was he kidding; it had been one hell of a _life_. Always fighting against his family, struggling with himself, a ragging battle inside about love and loyalty and right and wrong.

When did it all end?

"Here we go. Almost there." Dean encouraged, trying to hide his annoyance with the Bitch behind his brother. Trying, and failing, to hide his irritation, Dean's smile was tight as he leaned his head to the left to look at Jess. "Okay, Sweetheart, listen up. I'm gonna need you to let go for a quick sec, alright?"

Jess ignored him, which didn't help lessen Dean's irritation towards her; and after a couple of more seconds struggling to get Jess of Sam, Dean held Sam's hands in his tightly and lifted them up and out of the way, allowing John to rush forward and grab Jess's arms, dragging her backwards while Dean pulled Sam forward.

Their reaction was instant. Jess full out screamed, thrashing herself side to side while she tried to kick backwards, hoping to hit John in the shin. But John had been doing this for longer than Jess could comprehend and had no problem controlling a struggling woman, especially one as exhausted as Jess.

"NO!" Sam screamed also, trying to wrench himself backwards, but - as always - Dean held a tight grip on his brother and wasn't planning to let go.

Sharply jerking Sam forward, Dean let go of his hands only to wrap his arms around him a second later. Now chest-to-chest, Sam struggled, trying to get his arms up to push at Dean, but Dean's hold stayed strong.

"Let me go!" Sam demanded, ignoring the tears streaming down his face, ignoring the rain that was slowly starting to get heavier, and ignoring his own small aches and pains. Nothing mattered but getting Jess away from his father.

Bringing his mouth to Sam's ear, Dean tried to calm him, speaking softly. "Shh, Sammy, shh." He tried to rock them side to side but Sam's struggling would have caused them to lose balance and made them hit the deck. Which didn't seem like a bad idea right now. "C'mon, Sam, that's enough." Dean continued. "There's no need for all this, Tiger." When Sam still didn't pay attention and continued to fight and shout, Dean's voice got a little more stern. "Sam. Stop with the dramatics. Cool it down." A couple of seconds later with no change and Dean's patience had hit the roof, causing him to raise his voice. "Samuel! Enough!" He ordered with a slight squeeze of his arms.

Sam's new found adrenaline left as suddenly as it came, leaving him to lean heavily against his brother, sobbing into his shoulder. "Dean, please..." He whispered, not sure if Dean could even hear him over Jess's continuous screams which broke Sam's heart. "Just let her go."

"Wish I could, Kiddo, I really do..."

"You can." Sam interrupted desperately, nodding his head to emphasis his point. "You can."

Dean shook his head and rubbed Sam's back with his hand. "No, Sammy, I can't. You know that." Before Sam could argue any further, Dean carried on. "Now listen to me. We're gonna go back to the cabin - no, listen to me." Dean gently ordered when Sam became more distressed. "We're gonna go back to the cabin, we're gonna get ourselves warmed up and dry and then we're gonna talk. Okay?" When Sam didn't answer, Dean prompted, "Sammy?"

Another second of hesitation before Sam nodded, knowing it wasn't a choice; Dean wasn't suggesting this, he was ordering it.

Dean nodded his approval. "Good boy." He praised. "Now we're gonna take this nice and easy; no trouble, no fuss and no worries. Okay?" He felt his brother give another small nod against his shoulder. "Okay." Dean patted Sam's back twice before slowly releasing his hold, keeping his arms held up for another moment incase Sam decided to fight. After a couple of seconds of Sam standing there with his head down, Dean breathed a sigh of relief and placed his hand on Sam's arm. "C'mon, Kiddo."

Sam turned when his brother directed him to, his movements sluggish and automatic. It was only then that Sam realised he hadn't heard Jess in awhile. Some time in the middle of his and Dean's conversation, Jess had stopped screaming...Sam didn't find that the least bit reassuring. Quickly glancing up through the hair in his eyes, Sam saw the reason why. Standing stiffly against John's chest, Jess's lips were clamped shut, her eyes wide and tears leaking from them with no shame, darting from Sam to the gun pointed at her head.

"No." Sam quietly hissed and forgetting about everything else - forgetting about _Dean _- he darted forward, his only thought was getting that gun away from his girlfriend.

But Dean had been ready for Sam's reaction; had known that as soon as his brother saw the gun he would try something and had been prepared.

Sam didn't even get half a step forward before he was once again wrapped in Dean's arms, this time his back pressed against his brother's chest. Sam didn't struggle this time - what was the point? - just stood as tense as a board and never took his eyes away from his father's finger on the trigger.

"You know how this goes, Sam." Dean spoke. "We need to get you back to the cabin..."

"We'll go..." Sam tried to interrupt but Dean spoke over him.

"..._Without _any problems, and I don't trust your little girlfriend here not to run if she didn't have a reason not to." Dean rubbed Sam's chest, trying to keep him calm. "Think of this as insurance, Sammy. If you and your girl behave then nothing will happen. Okay? Sam?"

Sam nodded his head and hoped to God that Jess could read the apology in his eyes.

"That's my boy." Dean once again let go, keeping a guiding hand on his brother's arm, as he directed them back through the woods.

It only took them half the time to get back to the cabin than it did to run away from it; Sam had been right - they had been running in circles, and hadn't gotten all that far. Coming into the small clearing that was surrounded by the rest of the forest, each and every one of them soaking wet due to the rain now pouring down, Sam spotted the old abandoned wooden cabin that he and Jess had left behind no more than three hours ago.

He couldn't believe that it had only been three hours since they had first arrived here. While they were running, three hours seemed like forever. But now, three hours didn't seem like enough time.

**Two Days** **Ago!**

_Making a show of letting out a heavy sigh, Dean stood from the coffee table, using his own knees to push himself up and quickly scanned the living room. Not seeing what he wanted to see, he turned around and spotted the bedroom. "Keep an eye on them." He spoke to John, who nodded and took the gun Dean handed him, keeping it pointed at Jess while running his other hand through Sam's hair._

_Dean strolled to the bedroom, giving it another quick glance around before finding what he wanted lying on the floor. Scooping them up, he went back into the living room and threw them at Jess. "Put them on." He ordered._

_Jess flinched when the clothes hit her. Separating the items, Jess saw that Dean had picked up the clothes she had been wearing that day. Clutching them to her chest, she slowly stood up and took cautious steps around Dean, keeping her eyes on him. She froze when Dean blocked her path._

_"Where do you think you're going?" He glared, murder in his eyes that had Jess feeling certain she wasn't gonna live to see tomorrow._

_"To...to cha-change." Jess stuttered, confused and scared._

_Dean narrowed his eyes. "You don't need to leave the room to do that, Sweetheart."_

_Sam picked his head up from where it fell to his chest, the feel of his Dad's hand in his hair relaxing him against his will. "Dean, leave her alone." He whispered - pleaded._

_"Hush, Sam." Dean didn't even look over at his brother. "Put them on." He ordered again, and when Jess just stood there staring at him, fear growing on her face, Dean rolled his eyes; annoyed with her stupidity. "Over the clothes, Moron!" He snapped._

_Jess jumped back and rushed to do as he said, pulling the jeans over her shorts and the pink sweater over her head._

_Dean nodded and turned away, mumbling under his breath, "Was that so freaking hard?" before moving back into the bedroom._

_Jess shakily sat back on the couch, glancing between the bedroom and the gun John still held on her. She caught Sam's eye along the way and watched as he tried to give her a reassuring smile that didn't quite manage to reach his eyes. She smiled back anyway, appreciating the effort he tried to make for her sake._

_A couple of minutes later Dean walked back into the living room, carrying an open duffle-bag that Jess recognized as the one Sam kept in the bottom of the wardrobe in one hand, and a pair of old looking sneakers that dangled from his fingers in the other. Dropping the sneakers next to Sam's feet, Dean spoke to his Dad instead of Sam. "Do us a favour, Dad, and put them on him."_

_Jess frowned at the stupid request and noticed Sam's jaw clenched up but he didn't try to stop John from kneeling infront of him. Jess's frown deepened as she realised she was getting a glimpse into what Sam's life must have been like with his family. No wonder her boyfriend had ran from them; besides from the obvious reason of them being total Psychos, it must have been suffocating - never being able to do stuff for yourself, living with a family who obviously wanted complete control._

_Sam sat stiffly in the chair, glaring over his father's head as John placed his right shoe on. He didn't fight it, there wasn't any point. He had tried fighting it years ago and it got him no where. That didn't stop it from pissing him off. Nineteen years of age and his Dad was putting his shoes on. Ridiculous. Sam had learned how to tie his shoe laces at any early age - the funny thing was, it was Dean that taught him how to do them but had never allowed Sam to use the knowledge after he learned, always insisting that Sam didn't need to do it if he or their Dad were around._

_Sam had argued with them back then - "Why did you teach me if you never planned to let me do it?!" - but Dean had just smiled, ruffled his hair and told him that he didn't need to worry about such silly things._

_Whole John did that, Dean zipped up the duffle that wad filled with as much of Sam's things as he could fit, and collected Sam's coat that was hanging on a coat rack in the corner. "Alright, here's the plan." He announced, placing the coat on Sam's lap. "We're gonna get in the car and go for a drive. Then we're gonna sort out this little mess that Sammy's gotten himself into."_

_Sam paused with one arm in a sleeve as he stared up at Dean suspiciously. He sincerely hoped that 'we' meant him, Dean and Dad - but he wasn't stupid enough to believe that. He jumped slightly when he felt John put the rest of the coat around him and placed his other arm in, glancing back at his Dad before looking back at Dean._

_"Dean..." He spoke._

_"Come on; let's go." Dean interrupted again, placing the duffle over his shoulder and pulling Jess up from the couch with a tight grip on her arm._

_Sam's heart jumped before racing, and he stepped forward, stopping when he felt John's hand on his arm. "Dean, don't." He choked out, once again trying to push away the tears that wanted so badly to fall down. "She's got nothing to do with this. You don't need to drag her along." He tried to reason._

_Dean stared at him for a few seconds before nodding his head and Sam actually dared to hope that Dean had listened to him for once. His hopes were dashed when Jess was thrown back on the couch and Dean stormed over to snatch the gun off John. Turning around, Dean raised the gun to Jess's forehead and Sam's entire stomach dropped to the floor when he saw Dean's finger about to press the trigger._

_"NO!" He screamed and went to rush forward before, once a-fucking-gain, John stopped him, tightening his hand on Sam's arm and pulling back. Fear and anger made his voice sharp. "What the hell..."_

_"You're right, Sam." Dean said, not looking back at his brother, staring at the girl and enjoying the terror in her eyes. "We don't need 'er. And if I don't need her than I have no more use for her, do I?"_

_Sam knew the game. And he had no other choice but to play it. Dropping his eyes to the floor, he softened his voice. "Please. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. Just...please, Dean."_

_Glancing at Sam from the corner of his eye, Dean asked, "No more arguing?"_

_Sam shook his head, keeping his eyes on the floor; ashamed at how easily he once again broke under the power Dean held over him. But his girlfriend's life was way more important than his pride, and if he had to beg for her life until the end of time than he would gladly take the ache in his knees._

_"Good." Dean approved. "Up." He ordered, and Jess hesitated before Dean's glare prompted her to scramble up off the couch. "Let's go."_

_Dean led the way to the door, stopped long enough to pull Jess tight against his side, the gun hidden in his jacket but still pointed at her, before walking casually down the building's hall and to the stairs, John and Sam following behind. Reaching the car, John got into the backseat, waiting for Dean to place Jess beside him and grabbing the gun from his oldest._

_"In." He said to Sam, opening the passenger side door and placing his hand on Sam's head to make sure he didn't bang it._

_John kept the gun on Jess, smiling reassuringly at his youngest son when Sam turned around in his seat to look back at them. "Just behave yourself, Sam, and all will be fine." He consoled._

_Sam didn't reply, just kept staring at Jess dejectedly, hoping she would forgive him someday, but knowing he didn't deserve it._

_Dean slid into the driver's seat, placing Sam's duffle in the space between them before starting up the car. The ride was mostly silent. Every now and again, Dean would speak, filling Sam in on the last three years - the places they've been to search for Sam. Sam never replied, just sat stiffly in his seat, either staring out the window or glancing into the rearview mirror to check on Jess and his Dad. Dean never told Sam where they wee going, but the drive took a day and a half to get there; no one slept, no one let their guard down and it resulted in a tense atmosphere that made Sam's skin itch, the feeling of ants crawling inside making him fidget in his seat._

_Sam tried to focus on the scenery infront of him instead of what was going on in the back. He didn't know where they were going, didn't know for certain what would happen when they got there, and he sure as hell had no idea what was gonna happen after._

_He was scared - no, terrified!_

_He couldn't do anything. He was helpless; just like he was when he was a kid - just like he was three years ago. He felt so small and useless sitting in the passenger seat; he couldn't protect his girlfriend...he could barely protect himself. He couldn't fight his family...he had tried over and over; they always overpowered him, always manipulated him into feeling like a small kid who needed them, always made him want to curl up into a ball and bury himself in their arms...they always won._

_Jess sat as still as a stone in the backseat, trying to take as many deep breaths as possible to calm herself down. She was overly aware of the leather seats sticking to her back, bum and thighs; overly aware of the deep breathing from the man next to her; overly aware of the waves of anxiety coming from her boyfriend..._

_...And she was definitely aware of the gun jabbing into her side._

_This was not what she had planned for tonight when she woke up that morning. Friday nights were one of her favourites: Finish College early, come home, buy the drinks, make the food, get the movies, snuggle up with Sam and pretend the world outside didn't exist for a few hours._

_Nowhere in that list above did it say: Get kidnapped by her boyfriend's pyscho family!_

_What if she didn't survive this? What if she never saw her parents again? What if she never had the chance to tell them that she loved them and was grateful for everything they had done for her? What if she never saw her friends again; never got to tell Hannah that she forgives her for stealing her favourite top, never got to buy Jason that drink she owes him from when he stayed up all night helping her complete her paper for class?_

_Never got to tell Sam that he was the best thing that had ever happened to her. That he had made her so happy in the last year and a half; and despite what was happening now, she wouldn't change the fact that she had met him, had moved in with him...had fallen in love with him._

_What was gonna happen to her when they got to wherever it was they were going?_

_Feeling her heart race and her breathing pick up, Jess closed her eyes and took a few more deep breaths. It won't help if she panicked now; won't do any good if she screamed at the top of her lungs, banged on the glass window, kicked at the seat infront of her. She couldn't do anything but sit there - sit there and try not to picture what it would feel like to die. She wasn't doing a very good job of it; her mind had always been over active and right now her mind was showing her different ways that she could die tonight. Was it gonna hurt? At the end of it all, was she gonna wish for the death she was so scared was coming?_

_She just hoped that Sam knew that she didn't blame him for this._

* * *

_It was half past eight the next night when they arrived. Sam looked through the windshield, trying to ignored how the trees loomed over the car as they drove through them, how silent it was when Dean turned the engine off once they were in the small clearing. The cabin looked old and abandoned; no lights were on and the wood was flaking off._

_John got out of the car first, dragging Jess along with him. Sam, seeing this, jumped out of the passenger seat as fast as he could, banging his shoulder on the door as he did so._

_"Sam!" Dean reprimanded, bouncing out the car and over to Sam's side within seconds. Quickly checking his shoulder, he gave his brother a stern look. "Dude, slow it down!" Grabbing Sam's arm, he reached into the open passenger door to grab Sam's duffle before gently pushing him forward and toward the cabin, glancing over his shoulder to glare at Jess as if it was her fault that Sam had banged his shoulder._

_"Move it." John snapped, pushing Jess roughly from behind as if he also thought it was her fault._

_Sam glanced behind him, clenching his jaw as he saw Jess stumble but kept his mouth shut. It wouldn't do anyone any good if he mouthed off now. Standing off to the side as Dean opened the cabin door, Sam wondered where they were; who did the cabin belong to? How did Dean know about it? And how did Dean get a key?_

_But none of that really mattered, Sam decided as he was gently pushed inside by his brother. What mattered was how on earth was he and Jess gonna get away from the cabin? Away from his family?_

_The cabin was nothing special; a small entrance hall with a wide open living room to the left and a closed door that Sam presumed was the kitchen at the end. To the right of them was a staircase up against the wall leading upstairs. The floor was a dark polished wood while the walls were decorated in a light brown wallpaper. It looked homey apart from the coat of dust covering every surface._

_Dean nudged Sam into the living room, pushing him down to sit on the brown leather couch. "I'll be right back, Sammy." Dean said, walking back into the hall and stepsidding John as he pushed Jess through. Sam watched as Dean went up the stairs, taking them two at a time, before turning to watch his Dad roughly shove Jess into the leather chair beside the couch._

_John stared at Jess for a moment, the hard cold look in his eyes making Jess sink back into the chair. Making sure Jess got the message to stay put, John turned to Sam._

_"How's the shoulder, Kiddo?" He asked gently, crouching down infront of his youngest and sweeping his gaze over it._

_"Fine." Sam said, the single word pushed out of his throat through gritted teeth as he glared at the floor. His Dad and brother had just basically kidnapped him and his girlfriend from their apartment at gun-point and now their acting all bleedin' worried about a bang on the shoulder that he hardly even felt?_

_"You sure?" John double-checked, nodding when Sam gave a single nod in return. John stood up as Dean jogged back down the stairs and into the living room._

_"Everything okay?" Dean asked his Dad and gave a quick glance at Sam. John nodded and moved to sit on the coffee table, keeping the gun dangling between his knees. "Alright." Dean let out on a sigh, standing next to the side of the couch. "It's been a hell of a few days and a long drive." He announced as he reached over to place a hand on the back of Sam's neck. "I'm sure we're all tired. There's a couple of bedrooms upstairs, so we're gonna go up and get some sleep, okay?"_

_"Sounds like a plan." John agreed, standing up again and taking off his jacket, switching the gun from hand to hand as he did so._

_"Alright, come on, Sammy." Dean patted Sam's back to get him to stand up. Sam stood but didn't make another move, glancing nervously at Jess. Dean spoke to John, taking Sam's hand. "I'll be back down once I get Sam settled." He gently pulled Sam to him, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder when his brother stumbled. Dean smiled fondly, tugging Sam along with him as he moved backwards, picking up Sam's duffle-bag that was sitting in the hall as he passed it._

_But Sam wasn't making it easy. Resisting the pull on his arm, Sam glanced between his girlfriend and his brother. "Dean, wait..."_

_Dean shook his head, cutting his brother off. "No, Sam, let's go." He dragged Sam towards the stairs but stopped when Sam used his foot on them to push himself back down. "Sam..." He warned._

_"Dean, please." Sam begged, close to tears once again. "Jess." He called out, looking back at her and trying to escape his brother's hold on his hand._

_Jess moved to stand up, wanting to throw her arms around Sam and reassure him. But she couldn't. How could you reassure someone in this type of situation? It was pointless anyway as John stepped forward and pushed her back down._

_Dean, realising that Sam wouldn't come quietly while he was scared for his girlfriend's safety, took Sam's head between his hands. Making eye contact, Dean smiled. "Hey, don't worry, okay?" Seeing the disbelieving look Sam gave him, he continued. "Your girl will be fine, Sammy. I promise, alright. I'll get you upstairs, then I'll come back down and help Dad secure Jessica for the night, then we'll both be going to bed ourselves. Nothing will happen to her tonight, Sam, I promise."_

_It didn't escape Sam's notice that Dean had said 'tonight' - Nothing will happen to her _tonight -_ and it made him try to pull away from Dean even harder, wanting to get back to Jess; to feel her in his arms and know for sure that she was okay._

_Being tired was causing Dean's patience to wear thin and he shut his eyes for a moment as he tried to calm himself calm so he didn't snap at his little brother. It wasn't Sammy's fault. He had every reason to be scared for the Bitches safety, and every right to feel like he had to protect her._

_"Sam." He spoke low but kept his tone stern. Sam's eyes flew up to meet his. "No arguing, remember?"_

_To reinforce his oldest son's point, John pointed the gun to Jess's head and kept it there until Sam disheartingly nodded and slowly trudged up the stairs after his brother._

_Opening a door that led to one of the bedrooms, Dean led Sam in by the hand. He threw the duffle on the Queen sized bed and shut the door behind him. "Alright, Sammy." He said as he walked over to close the curtains, clearing his throat when the dust on them was disturbed. He turned back to Sam, who stood at the foot of the bed. "Let's get you into bed."_

_Sam stared at the floor, feeling emotionally tired but mentally active; his brain swirling round and round about what he could have done better and what he could still do now, while his body wanted to flop down on the comfy-looking bed. He watched as Dean straightened out the covers and fluffed up the pillows. His brother wanted him to sleep but there was no way Sam would be able to shut down his brain long enough for slumber to catch him._

_Maybe he could relax better if he had Jess with him. Maybe he could use his own health to bribe his big brother to allow him to spend more time with his girlfriend. And maybe, just once, Dean would actually give in to him._

_It was a long shot but Sam was willing to try anything._

_"Dean." His voice was hoarse as he continued to stare at the floor, trying to make himself look as sad and pathetic as he could; which turned out not to be that hard._

_Dean immediately looked up, and once he took a good look at Sam's face and body language, abandoned the bed to walk towards him. Taking both of Sam's hands in to his own, his thumb rubbing over the back of Sam's hand, he bent his head slightly to try and catch Sam's eyes. "What's wrong, Kiddo?" He asked gently._

_He couldn't just blurt the question out - Dean would instantly refuse. He had to play this. Keeping his head down, he turned it to the right and blinked rapidly as if trying to stop himself from crying. "I..." He cut himself off and bit his lip._

_Dean frowned and moved closer, releasing one of Sam's hands so he could bring his own up and run it soothingly through Sam's hair. "Sammy?" He encouraged gently, his tone expressing his worry._

_Sam looked up through his bangs, allowing Dean to see his watery eyes and wobbly bottom lip. He opened his mouth to speak, paused for a second as if he was reconsidering, then shook his head like he's made a decision. "Nevermind." He whispered, turning his head to the side again. "It doesn't matter." He felt a tear fall down, one he didn't really have to fake. His emotions were up the wall, getting ready to push him over the edge at any time, that internal struggle he's felt all his life making him dizzy and exhausted; making him want to shout out about the unfairness of it all one minute and then curl into a ball and sob the next. He turned away from Dean and went to sit on the bed but his brother stopped him._

_"Don't do that." Dean gently reprimanded, shaking his head. "It does matter, Sam." He got Sam down on the bed and crouched infront of him, placing his hands on each of Sam's knees. "Come on, Tiger, we've talked about this before, remember? I can't fix anything if I don't know what it is I need to fix. As cool as it would be, I'm not a mind reader, Kiddo, so you're gonna have to tell me."_

_This time when Sam bit his lip it was to stop himself from asking for what he wanted. Dean wasn't ready yet; if he asked now Dean would refuse. Just a bit longer. "What's the point?" He kept his head down and his voice low. "You won't fix it anyway." He mumbled, speaking just loud enough for Dean to hear it but acting as if he didn't want him to._

_Dean frowned again, growing more concerned. "Well, we'll never know unless you tell me, will we?" He smiled softly, trying to put his little brother at ease._

_Time to up the act. Sam brought up his right hand and slowly rubbed his eye, knowing that that made Dean go all soft; Dean had told him plenty of times how that had reminded him of when Sam was a small boy. It normally annoyed Sam to no end how Dean constantly thought of him as a little kid, but now, seeing Dean smile fondly at him, he was taking advantage of it. He brought his hand back down and placed it on his lap, playing with his fingers on his other hand, purposely waiting a moment before speaking again. "I'm scared, De." He whispered, throwing in his brother's childhood nickname._

_Frowning with worry, Dean shifted forward slightly, tightly his hold on Sam's knees. "What you scared of, Buddy?" He asked softly, which made Sam's heart clench. If only the people who Dean had hurt could see him now; could see the soft and gentle side of him that Sam had always known._

_When Sam turned his head away and squeezed his eyes hut, Dean moved his right hand and placed it on the back of Sam's neck, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Hey, c'mon, Little Brother. Talk to me. Tell me how to fix it." He encouraged._

_It was now or never. "Jess." Sam whispered, looking down at the floor. He felt Dean tense a little and hurried on. "Please, Dean." He begged, looking up at his brother. "Just...just let me stay with her tonight, please. It'll help me sleep."_

_For the next minute, the brothers stared at each other in silence. Sam wanted to drop his eyes down, shift on the bed, pace the room, kick out at Dean, scream at his Dad, run down the stairs, jump out the window, wrap Jess in his arms, tell her that they were gonna be okay, that he'd get them out of this..._

_...Throw himself in Dean's arms, cry on his shoulder, say he was sorry even though he had no idea what he was apologizing for; shout for his Dad and have him tuck him into bed while Dean made hot chocolate, have his Dad tell him that it was all gonna be okay, that he didn't have to worry about a thing because he and Dean would take care of everything._

_But he was nineteen years of age; practically an adult now. He couldn't cry into Dean's shoulder like a five year old, he couldn't run to his Dad for comfort and reassurance when things got a little stressful for him, he couldn't run away from his problems - running hadn't worked before - and he definitely couldn't hide and pretend the world didn't exist._

_Because it did. The world outside existed and it turned around whether he wanted it to or not; people carried on with their lives despite the pain and struggles Sam went through. Hiding away wouldn't stop Dean and John from doing what they've always done; it wouldn't stop them from causing other people pain, it wouldn't stop them from destroying the lives of those people, and it sure as hell wouldn't stop them from hurting Jess._

_Jess was counting on him - depending on him - to fight for them both. And Sam would do _anything _to give her a fighting chance._

_"Please." He whispered again, breaking the silence._

_Dean let out a heavy sigh and stood up, staring at Sam for another moment before nodding. "Alright, Sammy." Before Sam could jump for joy, Dean continued, his voice stern. "But just for tonight." He pointed a finger at his brother. "I mean it, Sam. As soon as me and Dad wake up, your girl is out of this room."_

_Sam nodded quickly, willing to agree to anything just as long as he got to see Jess._

_Dean stared at Sam another moment, contemplating whether he should leave Sam alone or not. Finally, he asked, "You gonna be okay here for a sec?"_

_Sam nodded, doing his best to not roll his eyes and scoff at the thought that at nineteen he wasn't capable of staying in a room by himself; a locked room, if he knew Dean._

_Dean gave him a single nod back. "Alright. I'll be back in a minute."_

_Sam watched his brother walk to the door. Just as Dean opened it and was about to walk out, Sam whispered sincerely, "Thank you."_

_Dean looked back and his face softened as he looked at his little brother. He gave another nod in acknowledgement before walking out._

_As soon as the door closed behind Dean Sam was moving off the bed and towards the window. Pushing the curtains open, his hands moved over the window frame quickly, trying to find a crack or some kind of weakness in the wood that he could use. He dropped his hands and sighed in frustration when he didn't find anything. He went over to the window latch, knowing it would be locked but trying it anyway. It didn't budge._

_Kneeling down, he moved his left eye closer to the lock while he closed his right one. He could pick it. It wasn't hard; he'd been picking locks since he was fourteen. He just needed something to use..._

_Turning his head, he checked the room over, looking for anything small enough to fit into the lock. He got off the floor and walked over to the bedside table, opening the first draw. Seeing nothing, he slammed it closed and hurriedly opened the second one. As he was about the open the third draw, he heard voices coming closer to the door._

_He quickly jumped to the end of the bed, sitting down before realising that he had left the curtains open. Eyes wide, he used his long legs to quickly jump over to the window and close them again before running back to the bed, heart racing. He sat down with his chin to his chest, trying to calm himself down. __Just as he took a deep breath, the door opened and Dean walked in; Jess and John following behind._

_As soon as he spotted Jess, Sam stood and took a step forward, hesitantly glancing at Dean. His brother's face was blank as he stood to the side, watching Jess with his arms crossed._

_Sam didn't get the chance to do anything else as Jess ran forward and threw herself at him. He automatically wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her hair and breathing in. The smell of faint coconut wafted to him and he relaxed, knowing that, for now at least, Jess was alive and unharmed. He closed his eyes in relief, tightening his arms and kissed the side of her head._

_He flinched slightly when he sensed Dean standing beside him, opening his eyes in time to see Dean grab Jess by the arm and pull her away. "Alright, that's enough." Jess stumbled backwards as Dean pushed her behind him, immediately forgetting about her as he turned to Sam. "Come on, Sammy. Time for bed."_

_John stepped forward, pushing Jess further back into a corner and took Sam's hand while Dean walked over to the bed and turned the covers down. Sam glanced back at Jess, giving her a small smile as his Dad led him to the bed. John gently pushed him forward and Sam climbed in, lying down and patiently waiting for John to tuck him in, knowing that arguing about it would only cause them to make Jess leave._

_John patted his chest and smiled down at him, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He ran a hand through his son's hair and bent to kiss his forehead. "Night, Sammy." He whispered. "Sweet dreams, Kiddo." Stroking his hair once last time, John stood and stepped back as Dean stepped forward._

_Bending down at the waist, Dean copied his Dad and kissed Sam's forehead. "See you in the morning, Sammy. Love ya, Bud." Standing up, Dean pulled the covers tighter around his brother before stepping away with a small smile and walking out the room, John following behind. Neither of them gave Jess a glance, completely ignoring her as they shut the door behind them and locked it._

_The second Sam heard the lock click, he was throwing the covers back and meeting Jess in the middle of the room, throwing his arms around her once again. "Are you okay?" He whispered breathlessly._

_Jess nodded and tightened her hold on his hoodie, clenching the fabric in her fist._

_"I'm so sorry." Sam's voice broke but he kept going, needing Jess to know. "God, I'm so sorry, Jess. You shouldn't be here, you don't deserve to be here, and I'm sorry. It's my fault but I'll fix it, okay, I promise I'll fix it somehow." He rushed out, ignoring the tears that fell. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."_

_Jess frowned in concern and moved back slightly, still keeping her hold on Sam and making sure to stay in his arms. "Sam..."_

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Sam whispered, eyes closed and not seeming to hear her._

_Jess raised her hand and rested it on his cheek, moving closer to him so that her lips were inches away from his. "Sam. Listen to me." She whispered back, knowing that Sam could feel her lips move, feel her breathe._

_He continued to whisper "I'm sorry." under his breath before trailing off until just his lips were moving to the words but no sound came out._

_"Sam. I'm sorry to, okay." Jess continued. "I'm sorry that we're_ both _here, because _neither _of us deserve to be, and I'm sorry that you had to grow up with these people the way you did, and I'm sorry I can't do anything but stand here in your arms and cry." Once Jess noticed that Sam's lips wasn't moving anymore, she closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his. "I'm sorry I can't be stronger for you." Standing on her tiptoes, she placed a kiss on the tip of his nose, opening her eyes as she leaned back, seeing Sam had opened his eyes to, and giving him a watery smile. "But you're right." She continued, keeping the whisper they both had started with. "We will fix this. Together. We will fix it together, Sam. You and me."_

_Taking a deep breath, Sam closed his eyes again and tried to compose himself. Here Jess was, telling him that she wasn't strong enough, and yet she was giving him the strength he needed. Filled with gratitude that he had her in his life, he surged forward and kissed her, tanging his hand in her hair and holding on as if she might disappear any moment._

_And, he realised, that could possibly happen if they waited any longer. Stopping the deep kiss, he gave her one last peck before moving away. "I can pick the lock on the window but I need something to do it with." He explained. "Check around." He gestured around the room with his hand. "Look for anything small and pointy, but do it quietly. If Dean or Dad hear..." He trailed off, not needing, or wanting, to explain that part._

_Jess nodded and moved to one side of the room while Sam took the over. It was two minutes later, with no luck on either side, that Jess remembered that she was wearing the jeans she had on the other day. Digging into her front pocket, she smiled as her hand grabbed her hair clips and pulled them out._

_"Will these work?" She asked._

_Sam looked up and saw what she was holding, instantly moving towards her to look at them properly. Taking one of the four Jess held, he held it up and examined it. "These will do." He smiled and bent down to give her another quick kiss._

_They moved over to the window and Sam kneeled down, taking the second clip that Jess handed to him. "Keep a look out." Sam whispered, nodding his head to the door before he got to work._

_Jess nodded and hurriedly tiptoes to the door, pressing her ear against the wood and urged Sam to hurry, wanting to get away as soon as possible._

_Sam's hands were sweating, causing him to fumble with the clips. His frustration grew, which didn't help him not to make mistakes, as he also urged himself to hurry it up. Every second that passed was a second that Dean or Dad could be on their way to the room to check on him._

_A minute later, Sam heard the lock unclick and smiled wide. Turning his head to Jess, he waved her over. Seeing her move toward him, he put his finger to his lips, indicating that she kept quiet._

_Slowly - cautiously - he lifted the window, praying it wouldn't squeak. Once the window was wide enough for them to climb through, he sighed in relief, and held his hand out for Jess to take. "You go first." He whispered. "There's a ledge not that far down."_

_Jess hesitated, not liking the thought of leaving Sam behind, even if it was only for a few seconds. "Sam..."_

_Sam, seeing her hesitation and knowing the reason why, moved closer, kissing her forehead. "They won't harm me. If you're on the ledge when they come in, then you have a better chance of going for help, knowing that I'll be safe." He looked down sadly. "I don't have that reassurance, Jess. If I go first, and they come in...I won't be able to go for help because I won't be able to leave you with them."_

_Seeing the logic, Jess nodded and placed her hand on his cheek again, resting it there and staring at him for a moment longer before Sam nodded his head towards the window. Nodding back, Jess took Sam's hand and climbed over the ledge._

_"Give me your other hand." Sam instructed. Once he had both hands in his own, he slowly started lowering her down._

_Jess kept her eyes on her boyfriend as her feet scrambled on the wall. She glanced down to see how far she had to go and breathed out in relief when her feet touched to ledged. "I'm down." She whispered up and saw Sam nod. She moved to the side as Sam climbed over and glanced around the area, chewing her bottom lip as her nerves went sky high._

_What if they were caught? Sam's family would be pissed, that much she knew. What would they do to her if they caught them? What would they do to Sam? Sam said that they wouldn't harm him, so what did they do to him when Sam stepped out of line? How did they get Sam back under control? What if they had heard the window open, or her whispering, or the slight thud that her feet had made when she stepped on the ledge? What if they were waiting on the ground; just waiting there with their arms crossed, ready to grab them as soon as their feet touched the floor? What if..._

_"Jess."_

_She startled and looked back at Sam, who stood beside her._

_"You ready?" Sam asked, searching her face worriedly._

_Jess forced herself to calm down and forced a smile. "Ready." She whispered back. She sat on the ledge as Sam knelt down and took his hands into her own again. With Sam taking most of her weight, she dropped from the ledge and waited as Sam lowered her down again. She was still a little ways from the ground before she realised that Sam couldn't lower her any further._

_"Let go." She whispered up at him._

_Sam frowned and shook his head, not wanting to cause her any pain from the drop and quickly trying to think of a way to get her down, looking around himself in hopes that there was another ledge below._

_Jess looked around to, and when she couldn't see one she looked back at the ground, estimating the height. She looked back at Sam. "I can make it. It's not that far, Sam, just let go."_

_Sam hesitated, not liking the idea before realising he didn't have much of a choice. A few scraps and bruises from a fall was better than the torture his Dad and Dean would put her through. He nodded and shifted his grip on her. "Ready?"_

_Jess nodded back._

_"3 - 2 - 1." He let go and Jess dropped down, landing on her ass, letting out a huff of pain as she threw her hands out to stop herself from falling backwards and hitting her head._

_Sam didn't hesitate this time around, didn't stop to think as he heard Jess grunt; just threw his legs over and jumped, praying he landed right and didn't twist his ankle. He landed on his feet before a second later he stumbled to his knees, letting out a little grunt of his own as he felt the sting._

_Not stopping for a moment, he stood and grabbed Jess's arms, standing her up and giving her a quick once over. "You okay?" He asked, looking back at the house to make sure it stayed dark and silent before looking back at Jess._

_As soon as he saw Jess nod, he grabbed her hand and ran, not looking back. Just as he passed the edge of the forest, he heard the cabin door slam open and his Dad's voice. "SAM!"_

* * *

Three hours later, and here they are. Back where they started. Drenched to the bone, Jess softly crying and Sam doing his best to keep his own sobs in, Dean and John's face full of thunder as they marched their charges back into the cabin.

Sam was once again pushed into the cabin first, with Dean right behind him. He heard the door slam shut and whirled his head around when he heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh and Jess crying out.

Dean grabbed his arm tightly and kept him in place.

Jess was lying on the floor, her hand against her cheek and her head bent down, cowering under John's anger.

John was just starting to put his hand back down, and Sam saw the redness on his knuckles from where he had backhanded her. He stepped forward but was shoved back by Dean. His brother moved a step toward him and glared. "Don't even think about it." He warned angrily.

"I'd listen to your brother if I were you, Sam." John spoke, still staring at Jess. Once he felt Sam's eyes turn to him, John looked up at his youngest. "You're in enough trouble as it is, Son."

* * *

Bit of a long chapter as an apology for making you wait lol. It's been hectic these last few weeks; we've just re-modelled the entire kitchen, redecorating the entire house AND my sister is getting married in 12 days! Bridesmaid duties are quite hard, you know lol And on top of that, the entire household is ill! :O Busy, busy people we are lol

STORY IDEA!: So...I've had this story idea for quite some time now, problem is I don't really feel like writing it - I wanna enjoy reading the story, and I can't do that if I write it lol So the idea is: Adam comes into the family when Dean and Sam are teenagers (round about 16 and 12, with Sam still being little enough for Dean to pick up). Sam accepts him easily, loving the idea of having a little brother himself, but Dean doesn't want anything to do with him. And, because he's overprotective and a little possessive of Sam, he doesn't want Sam near him either. So the idea is...Adam wants to be accepted by Dean but Dean won't give an inch, trying to keep Sam away as much as possible, while also trying to rub it in Adam's face with how different he treats Sam to Adam (Not touching Adam, while constantly being physical with Sam - hair ruffling, hugging, etc. - not making Adam breakfast, dinner, tea, while still looking after Sam like he's always done.) You get the idea, basically Dean still treating Sam normally lol. Sam can see what's happening but can't really help as Dean is older and Sam was taught that while Dad's away Dean's boss. Maybe it could end with them all being older and Dean still treating Adam like crap. (As you can gather, I'm not a big fan of Adam. lol) I would also love it if the story basically put emphasis on how much Dean's like a parent to Sam while he treats Adam like a stranger, but keeps him alive and well enough to keep John off his back.

Anyway, if anyone is interested in writing this, or maybe knows someone who might be, please let me know! I would LOVE to read it! Thank you :)

Hope you liked the chapter! Love to all xx


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, quick note to say that _Escape Rewritten_ is basically...well, the title explains itself lol Same summary, same storyline; just better written; I've taken some scenes out and written new ones in. You don't need to read the old one. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!

**DomBird: **Thanks for reviewing, Hun! And I know I've said it before but THANK YOU! First chapter was great, can't wait to read more of it! Thanks again, and here's the next chapter xx

**Mutilated Pancake: **Thanks for reviewing, Hun! And thanks for understanding, Hun, these last few weeks have been hectic! And we're _still_ trying to redecorate - it's just trying to find the time to do it all lol And my sister says thank you, Hun! And yeah...my mum is STILL sick now but I think I'm starting to get over it, thankfully lol And who doesn't wanna save poor Sammy? lol I love overprotective and possessive Dean (as if you couldn't tell ;) lol) Anyway, glad you're enjoying it, Hunnie; hope you enjoy this one! xx

**Ncsupnatfan:** Thanks for reviewing, Hun! And thank you so much, Hunnie :) Hope you like this chapter! xx

**IchigoMoonCutter: **Thanks for reviewing, Hun! And your welcome, Hunnie, I just hope that the next update won't take so long lol And what gave it away :/ lol For some reason I love that type of Dean...don't really know why lol Anyway, Hun, thanks again xx

**Amandous:** Thanks for reviewing, Hun! And I wanted to put it into the first story but my fingers just got away from me and ended up writing whatever came to mind, so I ended up forgetting about it lol But yeah, you're exactly right in what you say; that totally could have happened if Jess stayed alive...I don't really see Jess as the Hunting type, myself. And whether Sam likes what his family is doing or not, they're still his family and bloods thicker and all that lol And no problem, Hun. Like I said, I have my own cat and I would be absolutely _devastated_ if anything was to happen to her! She's me baby! And aww, that's great news, Hun, she sounds great! :) And of course it'll still hurt, Hun, but you know that Lucifer will never be replaced! It's okay to care for another cat, and love another cat, because Lucifer will always be in your heart and your memories. My first pet was a hamster called Tigger and I loved him completely; when he passed, I was heartbroken...a couple of years later I got another hamster called Kiara but sadly I could never connect to her the way I did with Tigger (I felt like I was betraying him somehow.) I never picked her up or anything like I did with Tigger. But I learned after she passed that it would have been okay for me to bond with her because she would never replace Tigger...sadly I learned that too late. And I'm not really sure why I don't like Adam, Hun, I think it's because he wasn't in the show from the beginning, just popped up like "_Hi, I'm your brother, accept me_!" like he just belonged in the family lol In the episode I noticed that Dean wasn't all that keen on him at first, wheres Sam instantly tried to bond with him. And yeah, I know what you mean; I LOVE Bobby and I liked Ellen's personality. Anyway, thanks so much again, Hunnie! Hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry its late! Enjoy! xx

**Fan Fic Lover:** Thanks for reviewing, Hun! And thank you so much, Hun :D Glad I could keep you interested lol Sorry for the wait, but it's been hectic these past few weeks. Hope you enjoy this chapter xx

**Guest:** Thanks for reviewing, Hun! And so sorry for the long wait, thanks again! Enjoy! xx

WARNINGS! A bit of torture, a decent amount of blood, Evil!Winchesters (Apart from Sammy) NOT Wincest. Crazy-Dean. Crazy-John. Possessive-Dean. Protective-Dean. Protective-John. Serial-Killers.

You've now been warned.

Don't own Supernatural or the characters, sadly :(

ENJOY!

* * *

** Escape Rewritten! Chapter 4!**

There wasn't any time for Sam to react. Not enough time to shout at his Dad to leave Jess alone, not enough time to run forward and cover Jess with his own body, not enough time to get out of Dean's firm grip on his arm. It happened within seconds but time seemed to have slowed down for Sam.

He saw his Dad's face twist into a hateful snarl as he looked back down at Jess, saw his Dad bring his leg back and up, saw Jess's wide eyes as she tried to protect herself. Just as John brought his leg forward, Dean pushed Sam back until Sam was stumbling into the living room behind him. He heard the thump of a foot hitting a stomach - (heard it enough times to recognize the sound.) -, heard Jess cry out once again - (heard that sound enough times, too. Different places, different women, but they all made the same sound.) -, saw her curl into a tight ball. Couldn't do a damn thing about it though, not with Dean pushing him into the armchair and forcing him to stay sitting.

"Dean, please." He felt his lips move, felt them form the words, but didn't hear it. All he heard was the echo of Jess's pain; the pain that was being caused by his own family - his own father. Heart pounding against his chest because he knew that there was much more to come.

His eyes darted between Jess and Dean, as his brother crouched down infront of him, his face blank but his eyes stern. He locked eyes with Dean when his brother spoke.

"You will sit here and you will not move. Is that understood?" Dean's voice was hard as he spoke the words slowly and clearly, making sure Sam didn't misunderstand a word of it.

Sam's eyes moved back to John and Jess, tensing up when he saw his Dad's hand twisted in Jess's hair, his own eyes tearing up when Jess looked at him with pain written all over her face.

"Sam!"

His head whipped back towards his brother as he jumped with fright at the shout of his name.

Dean glared at him as he pointed his finger at Sam's chest. "You move from there, Kid, and I will personally strip the skin off her bones." Sam flinched but Dean carried on, too angry to care. "I mean it, Sam. You've pissed me off enough tonight; _don't_ push it! You stay here and you don't move, you got me?"

Sam quickly nodded, pushing himself back into the chair, trying to move away from his older brother. Dean glared at him for another moment before he stood abruptly and stomped away up the stairs, not even sparing a glance at Jess who flinched as he walked past her.

Sam watched as John pulled Jess up off the floor by her hair, wanting desperately to jump up and do _something_ to help her. His entire body was tensed with the effort to keep himself sitting down. Dean's never made an empty threat in his life, and this is one threat Sam doesn't wanna test; so he sits there and doesn't move, clenches his teeth until he has a slight headache and prays.

He prays for Jess's forgiveness, prays for someone to help, prays for the strength to get through this, prays for guidance and patience and courage...

Prays for Jess's life.

_'Please. Keep her safe. Keep her alive. Watch over her. Protect her. Please.'_

Watching John drag Jess to the opposite armchair, Sam prays for his prayers to be answered.

As soon as Jess is thrown into the chair, John spins around and marches back into the hall, only to stop and stand there. He closes his eyes and takes a couple of deep breaths, trying to control his anger. He would never speak to his kids when he's this angry; refuses to speak before thinking, refuses to say something he'll later regret and could never really apologize for, refuses to give his kids the memories of words that should never be spoken. So he calms himself down as best he can - clenches his fist and squeezes his eyes shut while he pictures Jess's dead body infront of him. It does the trick and he calms down enough to turn around and walk back into the living room.

He stood infront of his youngest with his hands on his hips. "You'll never learn, will ya, Kiddo?" He said softly. His voice didn't hold the slightest bit of anger, but his hands tightened on his hips until he felt his blunt nails digging into his skin.

Sam said nothing, continuing to hold onto the arms of the chair to help himself stay seated. John shook his head in disappointment and looked at his youngest sadly.

"You always had to do things the hard way." John whispered. He gave a small fond smile as he continued. "Even when you were little. You were never satisfied with being told that the stove was hot; you had to find it out for yourself."

Sam kept his eyes on the floor, his vision going blurry as he remembered. His Dad had constantly told him to stay away from the cooker - _"It's hot, Champ, you'll get burned."_ - and Dean had kept pushing him away from it - _"No, Sammy, listen to Dad and stay out of the kitchen."_ - but even at the age of five Sam wasn't good at just _listening_. He had needed to know for himself; snuck away for five minutes while Dad had been getting Dean's comic book from under the bed and Dean had been in the bathroom. Not only did he end up with a burnt finger, but he had spent five minutes on his Dad's knee while John lectured him on doing as he was told - at the same time as kissing his finger better - and then spent the next few days being supervised in everything he did.

His body twitched when he heard Dean's footsteps on the stairs, but he still didn't lift his head.

John glanced at his oldest before looking back at Sam. "Well, Kiddo." He sighed. "You're about to find out how hot it can get."

Sam glanced up and watched his Dad walk back towards the couch to sit on the arm of it. Then he spotted Dean walking down the rest of the stairs. His brother's face was hard; lips in a tight line, eyes filled with determination. Sam noticed, as Dean came into the living room, that his brother had changed out of his wet clothes and was carrying three white towels and his and Sam's duffle-bags.

Dean was silent as he dropped the two duffle-bags in the middle of the floor and two of the towels on the couch. He gave the third towel to John, who nodded his thanks, before walking back into the hall and into the kitchen. The only noise in the living room were John's movements as he rubbed the towel over his head and around the back of his neck and Jess's small sobs that she tried to keep down. Sam watched as Jess's right hand rubbed at the red mark on her cheek while her left hand massaged her sore stomach. The guilt hit him hard, but Sam still stayed seated, Dean's threat ringing through his mind.

Dean came back into the living room a moment later, carrying a wooden dining room chair. He still didn't talk as he roughly pushed the coffee table to the side with his foot and slammed the chair on the floor in its place.

Sam and Jess both watched in trepidation, wondering what Dean was planning, although Sam had a sinking feeling that he already knew.

His thoughts were confirmed when Dean started going through his duffle and brought out a roll of rope. Watching Dean unwind it as he walked towards Jess, Sam couldn't stay quiet any longer.

"Dean..."

He regretted opening his mouth and just as quickly sealed it shut again as a loud _smack_ rang through the room. John carried on drying his face, not even pausing or flinching. Sam's eyes teared up as he stared at Jess. Her head had whipped to one side with the force of Dean's slap and more tears strolled down her face. Dean didn't even turn around when he spoke; he just continued to stand there and stare at Jess. "One more word, Sam. That's all it's gonna take right now; just one more word."

Sam's eyes closed for a moment; guilt once again smacking him in the chest. He didn't bother wiping away the single tear on his cheek. He opened his eyes again and watched Dean drag Jess over to the wooden chair. Jess whimpered when Dean tied the rope over her wrists and the sound went straight to Sam's heart. It was obvious that the rope was too tight, was gonna leave burn marks on her skin, but it was just as obvious that Dean didn't care and pointing it out would only cause Jess more pain she didn't deserve.

Once Jess was secured to the chair, Dean grabbed Sam's duffle and one of the towels from the couch before going over to Sam. He crouched down infront of him and spoke over his shoulder to John. "Dad, can you do me a favour and grab another chair from the kitchen, please? Thanks."

John threw his towel into a corner as he stood and walked into the kitchen. Dean lifted the towel he was holding and started to gently wipe the rain from Sam's face, ignoring the soft cries coming from the girl. He had calmed down a little but was still angry that, once again, Sam had took off. What would it take to teach the kid? When would Sam realise that every time he ran off he was putting himself in danger? That was unacceptable, and Dean had to show him that.

He was brought out of his thoughts when John came back with the chair. Dean stood and waited for John to put the chair down before sitting on it and scooching closer to Sam. "Bend your head." He mumbled and waited until Sam did before draping the towel over it and rubbing it across Sam's hair.

Sam sat perfectly still, waiting for Dean to finish. When he felt the towel wipe over the back of his neck, he spoke hesitatingly. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Dean paused and looked at his younger brother. "I know, Sammy." He said, all traces of anger gone from his voice.

Sam glanced up at his Dad, wanting John to know that the apology was for him too. John smiled softly and stroked Sam's hair once before bending down to place a kiss on his son's head. "You good down here?" John asked Dean. He nodded his head in the direction of the stairs and grabbed his wet t-shirt, pulling it away from his body. "Gonna go get changed."

Dean nodded and waved his hand in a gesture that meant _'yeah, go for it, we'll be fine_.'

John nodded and gave Sam's hair one last stroke. "Wet puppy." He mumbled affectionately under his breath as he turned around and walked up the stairs.

Dean grinned at his Dad's comment and remembered the numerous times his Dad and him would say that to Sammy when he had gotten out of the bath. - _"Isn't it meant to be 'wet dog'?"_ Sam had asked once and Dean had shook his head while John had chuckled.

_"With those eyes of yours?"_ John would smile and Dean would interrupt - _"Don't forget the dimples, Dad."_ - and Sam would roll his eyes and show his dimples and let out the cutest giggling noise as John tickled his sides.

Dean shook his head, coming back to the present and concentrating on what he had to do. That little memory had drained the rest of his anger away and he smiled softly at his brother. "Alright, Tiger, come on." He placed the towel on the floor and grabbed the hem of Sam's t-shirt, tugging on it to let Sam know what he wanted. "Let's get this off ya."

While Sam dragged his top over his head, Dean rummaged through Sam's duffle and pulled out a dry t-shirt with a grey hoodie and a pair of dark blue sweat-pants. "And the pants, Sam." Dean said as he rolled the t-shirt up to the neckline.

Sam didn't bother to stand; instead he lifted his hips up and pulled his pants off, kicking them off with his feet while he bent his head forward so Dean could put his green t-shirt on him. He took the sweat-pants that Dean offered and put them on, grateful that Dean was allowing him to. Sam remembered the time before he left his family; remembered how Dean had always insisted on doing it for him. And it was because of that that Sam didn't say anything when Dean placed the hoodie on him. Sam had learned at an early age when to pick his battles - and the simple case of who got to dress him wasn't a battle worth fighting.

Once Sam was in dry clothes, Dean stood and grabbed the third towel, giving his hair and face a quick swipe with it before throwing it in the corner with his Dad's.

Sam didn't fail to notice that Jess was still soaking wet and Dean obviously had no intention of offering her a towel. But what could he do? Object to her treatment? Like Dean would listen, anyway.

Dean turned to Sam and stared at him for a moment, then he looked towards the kitchen door, looked towards the front door, and then looked back at his little brother. "I'm gonna go in the kitchen for a sec." He informed. "I want you to stay there, okay? I'm serious, Sam, you don't move an inch out of that chair and you don't talk to your little Bitch here." He paused for a moment. "Understood?"

Sam nodded and clenched his hands against the arms of the chair, keeping his eyes down.

"Eyes up, Sam." Dean ordered and Sam's eyes shot up to lock onto his brothers. "Understood?" Dean repeated.

Looking into his brother's green eyes, Sam saw how serious Dean was. If Sam moved from this chair, if Sam spoke to Jess...

...Jess's life would end before this night did.

Sam nodded again, meaning it this time. He wouldn't move, he wouldn't speak - he wouldn't endanger Jess's life.

Dean gave a single nod in return and stared at him for another second before turning around and walking into the kitchen, leaving the door open.

The only sound in the living room was Jess's soft hiccups as she calmed herself down and the shifting of her clothes as she tried to move into a better position. A second later both Sam's and Jess's heads whipped up to the ceiling as they heard the sound of banging. Sam closed his eyes and dropped his head back to lean against the cushion.

John was boarding up the window.

They were screwed. They were both so screwed and Sam didn't know how to get them out of this. Didn't stand a chance of getting them out of this. He had tried, he had failed and Jess was gonna pay the price.

"Sam..."

Sam jumped and turned his head towards Jess. Her voice was a croaky whisper, hitching at the end of his name. The second he realised she had spoken, his eyes went wide and whipped towards the kitchen, praying Dean didn't hear it.

He didn't respond; just shook his head and turned it away.

He didn't see Jess's wounded look, didn't see the couple of tears that fell from her eyes.

The silence continued in the living room, the banging continued upstairs, and Sam continued to hate himself. He should have known better than to fight against his family, should have known better than to try for a normal life at College, should have known better than to get attached to someone who wasn't blood related.

Just should have known better.

Two minutes later Dean came into the hall, stood near the stairs and shouted up. "Dad!" Then he walked back into the kitchen without waiting for a response, completely ignoring the two in the living room.

The banging stopped and John came down the stairs, smiled at his youngest and sat on the couch. Dean walked into the living room carrying a food tray that he set on the coffee table. He passed John a plate of sandwiches and a cup of coffee, settled another plate of sandwiches with another cup of coffee down on the table, and gave Sam a bowl of warm chicken soup and a glass of milk.

"It'll warm you up." He explained. "I wanna see it all gone, including the milk." He took his own plate and sat on the sofa next to their Dad.

Sam lifted the spoon, then tilted it to its side and watched the soup spill back into the bowl. He looked at Jess, then back to his bowl, then back to Jess. He couldn't eat knowing that she wasn't.

Without looking up from his sandwich, Dean spoke. "Eat, Sam."

Sam's gaze went between Dean to Jess to his soup, his stomach turning with guilt once again. Even if Dean had given Jess something to eat, Sam didn't think he could keep the soup down. But Dean wanted him to eat, and right now Dean had the upper hand.

Sam had obviously waited too long because a second later Dean placed his plate back on the table and bounced off the couch towards Jess. He grabbed the back of the chair, tipped it backwards onto two legs and dragged the chair out of the living room and into the kitchen, ignoring Sam's questions and Jess's begs to be left alone.

Walking back into the room, Dean pointed at the bowl in Sam's hand. "Eat." He ordered before sitting down to finish his own food.

Sam didn't hesitate this time; brought the spoon to his mouth, ignored the feeling of the soup swishing around his stomach and the bile in the back of his throat, and blinked back the tears.

Dean had the upper hand.

And he knew it.

* * *

Ten minutes later the food was gone, the drinks were gone and Dean and John were leading Sam back up the stairs. Sam glanced in the direction of the kitchen, desperately wanting to ask to see Jess.

Without turning around, Dean spoke. "Don't even think about it, Sam. It ain't happening."

Sam lowered his eyes, his shoulders slumping as he admitted defeat. He wasn't gonna see Jess again tonight.

Arriving in "his" bedroom, Sam glanced at the wooden board covering the window before quickly looking away as Dean led him by the hand to the bed. He didn't want to be reminded of his failure.

John stayed by the door, leaning his shoulder against the frame as he watched Dean put Sammy to bed. Sam didn't say anything; just laid there as Dean pulled the covers up to his shoulders and tucked him in.

"Night, Sammy." Dean whispered, kissing his forehead and stroking his hair before moving towards the door.

"See you in the morning, Son." John waited for Dean to leave before turning off the light and closing the door, locking it for good measure.

Sam laid there in the dark, a cold feeling in his chest. Turning his head to look at the empty space next to him, Sam realised he felt lonely. He had gotten used to having Jess beside him; a warm presence to help him sleep. He closed his eyes tightly as tears fell from them. If he had only listened to his family and had gone to sleep he would have Jess here; but, no. He _had_ to disobey! _Had_ to test his family's limits, _had_ to ignore their warnings! He couldn't have just listened to them for once, could he? No, he had to be difficult.

He scoffed inwardly.

And where the hell did it get him? Alone in a bed in a cabin that was in the middle of nowhere with Jess tired to a chair in the cold kitchen probably counting the minutes down to her death...

When would he learn? When was he gonna stop trying?

He turned over onto his side, facing the window. When he opened his eyes and saw the wooden board he instantly bounced over to his right side instead. But staring at the empty space beside him brought more tears to his eyes. He flipped onto his back.

The rest of the night was gonna be long and Sam doubted he'd get any sleep.

But after five minutes of staring up at the ceiling Sam started feeling drowsy, his eyes started feeling heavy and he found himself slipping into a light doze.

His last thought for the night was; _'Sleeping pills_.'

* * *

So SORRY for the wait but, once again, it's been hectic! My sisters wedding was stressful and overwhelming and best part of the family broke down crying because of it, but the day was amazing! She looked stunning! My 6 year old niece looked so beautiful and my 1 year old nephew looked too adorable in his little black pants and little smart red vest! My Mum's STILL not well, so I'm trying to help her out as much as possible but she won't let me do much around the house because she doesn't want to kick my stomach off again. And we're still trying to redecorate, which will probably take a couple of more months because we're doing the whole house :/

I want to say a massive THANK YOU to DomBird for starting that story for me! First chapter was great and can't wait to read more! It's called _'I don't think I like you_.' You should totally check it out :) Thanks again, Hunnie!

Hope you liked the chapter! Love to all xx


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, quick note to say that _Escape Rewritten_ is basically...well, the title explains itself lol Same summary, same storyline; just better written; I've taken some scenes out and written new ones in. You don't need to read the old one. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!

**DomBird: **Thanks for reviewing, Hun! And thank you, Hun :) Glad your liking it so far! Enjoy this chapter xx

**Acidspades:** Thanks for reviewing, Hun! :D I'm glad you seem to enjoy it! Enjoy this chapter, Hunnie xx

**Ncsupnatfan:** Thanks for reviewing, Hun! And thanks, Hun, thankfully my mum seems to be getting a little better now :) And you're just gonna have to keep reading to find the answers to your questions ;-) :P lol Enjoy, Hun xx

**Mutilated Pancake: **Thanks for reviewing, Hun! :D Sorry to hear about your laptop :( I would go insane without mine, so I wish you luck! And thanks, Hun! And oh, I hope you're not coming down with anything; being sick SUCKS! And I would have enjoyed reading your version of Dean like this...erm, how about you PM me sometime and we'll talk about it? Anyway, poor Sammy indeed! :D Glad your enjoying it, Hunnie; that's why I write it :) Here's what happens next lol Enjoy xx

**ROHOPRETENDER:** Thanks for reviewing, Hun! :D :D :D Biggest smile on my face when I read that! Thank you so much, hunnie. I'm rewriting this in the hopes that it turns out better than the original one...so finding out that you think it has so far made my day! :D Thanks again xx

**Amandous:** Thanks for reviewing, Hun! And a little short? Didn't realise my chapters were short, hun. I could try to make them a tad bit longer but not sure if I can. Anyway, glad you liked it :) And, yeah, it was kinda obvious, weren't it? lol And I feel bad for them both; can't really imagine how I would react in their situation. And, yeah, your right, Hun; just basically one big circle - Sam feeling guilty, then trying to make her feel better, but then his family hurts her so he has to stop, but then feels even more guilty because she doesn't understand it...on and on it goes lol And I didn't know it was your birthday, hunnie! Happy late birthday wishes! So glad I could give you a little something that helped made your day happier :D And thank you, Hun, my mum's always bad when she gets a cold; she has bronchial asthma so it takes awhile for her to get over it. And, again, thank you! They were adorable - they always are lol - but they looked amazing x And thanks, I couldn't think of any other name lol and Tigger suited him. I was 10 when I got Tigger and it was just after my Parents split so he was kinda like a small replacement for not seeing my dad everyday. He died when I was 12 and I got Kiara when I was 14ish but I still hadn't really gotten over Tigger at that point. And that's fine, Hunnie, like you said each to their own. Not everyone likes the same things, I guess lol Anyway, hun, hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks again. xx

**IchigoMoonCutter:** Thanks for reviewing, Hun! And yeah, your right, he's too emotionally unhinged to really do anything...or maybe being emotionally unhinged will be the thing to _make _him do something...? Hmmm...we'll have to find out, won't we :P lol x Enjoy, hunnie xx

**Guest:**Thanks for reviewing, hun! :D haha, I will do, Hunnie, don't worry! Thanks again. Enjoy xx

WARNINGS! A bit of torture, a decent amount of blood, Evil!Winchesters (Apart from Sammy) NOT Wincest. Crazy-Dean. Crazy-John. Possessive-Dean. Protective-Dean. Protective-John. Serial-Killers.

You've now been warned.

Don't own Supernatural or the characters, sadly :(

ENJOY!

* * *

** Escape Rewritten! Chapter 5!**

Sunlight sneaked through the edges of the wooden board but the room was still pretty dark, allowing Sam to wake gradually. His head was foggy and his eyelids were heavy to open and Sam's first thought of the day was _'Sleeping pills_.'

He remembered having that same thought last night and connected the dots. The glass of milk that Dean had made sure he drank to the last drop. His own brother had drugged him.

Well...it wasn't the first time, so why he was surprised he didn't know. He was more surprised that he hadn't suspected it.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes again, not wanting to wake up; not wanting to start, what was bound to be, a miserable day.

Did Jess manage to get any sleep last night? Doubtful - she was tied up to a chair; how could anyone sleep like that?

Was she hungry? Good chance of it; last time she had eaten something was on Friday when she had made the sandwiches and popcorn for their movie night. That was...two days ago? No way could it have been so short a time. It felt like he's been back with his family for at least a week. Although he supposes all the emotions he's gone through could make the days and nights seem longer.

What was she thinking? Did she know that Sam had tried? That he was still gonna try?

After all, he was a Winchester. Winchester's didn't give up, no matter the odds.

But his Dad and Dean would be on their guard now; would keep a closer eye on him, use Jessica to make him behave. They would lock every door and window in the cabin...

He could get the keys maybe...but where would Dean put them? If Sam knew his brother then Dean would probably keep them with him, which would make it kinda hard to get them. Unless Dean had put them in his jacket pocket instead of his jeans. Maybe if he pretended to be cold he could get Dean to give him his jacket...Nah, Sam shook his head; Dean would take them out of the jacket before giving it to Sam - his brother was far from stupid.

He could just smash a window but there were so many flaws with that plan; one: His Dad and Dean would stop him before he could even move a step and two: Jess was still tied up. And he wasn't leaving without her.

He could throw the biggest fit known to man as a distraction for Jess to untie herself somehow...maybe if he somehow managed to sneak her a small knife or something...then maybe Jess could make a run for it. But again, the windows and doors pose as a problem and by the time Jess got to either one of them his Dad or Dean would have grabbed her and...

Sam shook his head again. He needed to focus, not think about what they would do to Jess.

Begging them was out of the question: Hasn't worked so far.

He wasn't very good at manipulating people and John and Dean would see right through him, so manipulating them to do what he wanted was out.

Physical fighting? Again, Sam shook his head. His family was stronger than him, and besides; two against one? He wouldn't stand a chance.

He could pretend to be sick; keep their attention on taking care of him instead of on Jess until he could think of something else. Sam sighed. No, Dean would know he was faking. Sam may be able to fool other people when needed, but those other people weren't the two that raised him, and, again, John and Dean would see straight through the act.

Maybe he could...

Well - there was an idea.

Sam sat up slightly and leaned against the pillows, thinking. If he could grab that somehow, and then twist away...Sam shook his head quickly...no, no, that wouldn't work, he'd have to find another way. It was all about opportunity; the perfect timing. He'd probably only have a two second open window to grab what he needed before his Dad and Dean clicked on to what he intended to do.

There was a chance that it could all go spectacularly wrong, but it was a chance he had to take. What other choice did he have?

So, yeah. If he could grab that, move quick enough...then maybe he stood a chance at making this work.

He was interrupted in his planning when he heard footsteps outside the door. Clutching the blankets in his fist, Sam prepared himself. The day had started and Sam had to deal with it.

The door opened and Dean popped his head around it. Seeing Sam was awake, Dean grinned and walked into the room. "Morning, Sammy."

Sam gave a tight lipped smile but didn't verbally respond. Seeing Dean standing infront of him, wearing dark blue jeans and a grey top, and knowing what he had planned made his anxiety levels go high; not to mention knowing what the day would probably hold for Jess made his stomach turn.

"What do you say for some breakfast?" Dean asked, moving towards the bed and moving the blanket off Sam. "I think Dad's doing some pancakes, and if you're good you may be able to convince him to put sliced up bananas on top."

Sam moved to sit on the edge of the bed, keeping his head down. "What time is it?" He mumbled.

Dean checked his watch. "Quarter past eight. I thought you would still be asleep. You always did need a good night's sleep before facing the day." Dean smiled fondly before the smile disappeared and he crossed his arms. "Or did that change in the three years you were away from me?" He asked, letting Sam know that he was still pissed about that.

Sam tensed. He knew Dean was gonna bring that up but he hadn't expected it to be _now_. "Dean..."

"But we'll deal with that later." Dean interrupted. "Right now Dad's got pancakes cooking and..." He paused and gave Sam a pointed look. "We have _other_ things to sort out first."

And for the first time that day Sam's eyes watered. Thankfully no tears actually fell, but Sam couldn't help but feel that that's all he's done these past two days; cry and panic. It was exhausting. It wasn't even 9 o'clock in the morning and already Sam knew this day was gonna be one of his worst.

But he couldn't stay in bed and hide from it all, couldn't leave Jess to deal with his family on her own. He had to man up and follow Dean out that door. But doing that seemed so difficult at the moment; he just wanted to dive back under the covers and pretend he was back at College; that Jess had only popped the shop for some milk and everything was fine.

But seeing Dean's outstretched hand, Sam knew he didn't have a choice in the matter. Taking a deep breath, Sam took his brother's hand and was led out of the bedroom.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen behind Dean, the first person Sam saw was John. His Dad was wearing light blue jeans and a black top and was standing infront of the cooker, using a spatula to take the pancake out of the frying pan and onto a plate. He looked up and grinned when he saw them.

"Morning, Boys." He greeted. "How'd you sleep?"

"Kept tossing and turning." Dean responded, going over to the counter to help John with breakfast.

Sam ignored his family and looked around the kitchen, wanting to see...

His heart skipped when he got his first glance of her. Her hair was a complete mess, not having been brushed for two days and still damp from last night's rain. A trickle of blood slipped down her hand and Sam knew she had twisted her wrists against the ropes, trying to loosen them up but only succeeded in rubbing her skin raw. She was shivering from the damp clothes she still wore and spending the night in a cold kitchen hadn't helped. Duct tape covered her mouth and Sam clenched his fist.

How long has that been on her? Since they had gone to bed, or since they had woken up? What did she say for them to decide she needed that on her? She _had_ to have said something, right? They wouldn't have just put it on her for no reason...right?

Since there wasn't anything he could do about it, he continued to check her over - and had to clench his fists once again. A bruise lay on her cheek, under her left eye, a mixture of yellow and blue; a bruise that wasn't there the last time Sam saw her. Was it from the two slaps she had gotten last night from his Dad and Dean? Or did it happen when Sam wasn't around?

But, again, there wasn't anything Sam could do about it.

It was her eyes that caused Sam's chest to tighten. Filled with unshed tears, her once bright blue eyes now screamed at him to help her. She looked lost and scared and Sam couldn't do a damn thing. The only thing he could offer was a sorry excuse for a reassuring smile.

He flinched when he felt a hand on his elbow and ignored the concerned look Dean gave him.

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean asked, rubbing his hand up and down Sam's arm in a comforting gesture and giving his younger brother a once over. "You seem on edge."

Sam clenched his jaw and didn't point out that he _was_ on edge. Either Dean was purposely being ignorant of Jess being tied to a chair on the opposite side of the room, or he generally didn't understand why Sam was so jumpy. Either way, Sam didn't snap back at him like he wanted to; just kept his mouth shut and his head down and allowed Dean to gently push him into a chair at the dining room table.

He nodded his head in thanks as John placed a plate infront of him and a glass of orange juice, but kept his eyes down and his hands in his lap. Four pancakes were neatly piled on the plate, with sliced up bananas on top, covered with chocolate syrup. Sam's favourite breakfast as a kid. He snuck a glance over at Dean's breakfast as his brother sat at the top of the table, to the left of Sam - six pancakes just shoved on top of each other, covered with maple syrup with strawberry's placed on the side of the plate. Dean's third favourite breakfast as a kid; the top two being a traditional full English breakfast, and a double greasy hamburger with extra onions. As John sat in the chair opposite Sam, his simple breakfast of 5 pancakes with jif and sugar, Jess gave out a small whimper, the sound dulled down due to the duct tape.

Sam's head whipped towards her but John took his attention when he tapped his fork on his plate. "You didn't answer my question, Kiddo."

Sam shifted in his chair and brought his right hand up to pick up his own fork, avoiding looking at his family in favour of poking at the pancakes. "Question?" He mumbled.

"How'd you sleep?" John repeated, before taking a bite of food.

Sam's hand tightened on his fork and he had to unclench his jaw again to answer. "The drugs did their job, if that's what you're getting at." The words were quiet but snappish enough to let them know he wasn't happy about it.

Dean took a break from shoving food into his mouth to give Sam a warning look. He swallowed what was in his mouth and put the half-eaten strawberry back down, before he placed his arms on either side of his plate. "Didn't leave us much choice with that, Sammy." He said seriously.

Before Sam could respond, he heard Jess give out another whimper and could hear her stomach rumbling from across the room. He dropped his fork and ignored the noise it made when it connected with his plate. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. Keeping his eyes on the table, he spoke quietly. "I don't wanna argue and I don't wanna fight..."

"Good. Because we don't want that either." John interrupted.

"...But could you _please_..." He gritted out through clenched teeth, his voice going slightly louder. He had to take another deep breath through his nose. He continued, his voice going back down to a mumble. "Can you please give her something to eat?" He didn't dare look up and see their reaction. He rushed on. "She hasn't eaten in two days, she must be starving by now, and I can't sit here eating bloody pancakes while..."

He cut himself off when Dean bounced out of his chair; the chair sliding a few inches across the floor before it stopped. John went back to his food while Sam listened to his brother bang around behind him. Two minutes later, Dean walked past the table and over to Jess. He took out a small pocket knife from the back pocket of his jeans and roughly cut away the rope off of Jess's right hand, leaving the left one tied. He grabbed the back of the chair, tipped it on two legs and dragged it over to the end of the table; putting Jess to the right of Sam and opposite himself. He walked back over to the kitchen counter, grabbed a plate and a glass of water, walked back over to Jess and slammed it down infront of her, making the plate bounce and rattle with the force he had used and the water to swish over the side of the glass.

Sam watched as Dean harshly ripped away the duct tape from her mouth before walking back to his own chair and sitting down. He looked at Sam. "There. Happy? I even added a drink." He picked up his folk and pointed at Sam's breakfast. "Now eat your damn food."

Although Jess's breakfast wasn't as much as his own - a single ham sandwich - it was better than nothing, so Sam picked up his folk and finally took a bite of his own food, watching Jess from the corner of his eye.

She had hesitatingly picked up the corner of her sandwich and took a small nibble from it before placing it back down. Keeping her head down, she whispered, "Thank you."

Dean swallowed his food and responded. "Ain't me you have to thank, Sweetheart. If it was up to me you'd have starved to death."

Without lifting her head, Jess looked up and glared at Dean. "It wasn't you I was thanking." She snapped.

Sam looked at her with wide eyes, wondering how the hell she could still have some attitude left in her when most women would have broken by now. Although, truthfully, Sam admired her for it. That spark in her personality was one of the reasons he loved her. But a second later, panic settled in his chest and he whipped his eyes over to Dean, praying Dean wouldn't do anything in retaliation.

But Dean just looked amused as he stared back at her. "Hard to break." He acknowledged. "I like that." He smirked and gave her a wink. "Makes it so much sweeter when you finally do."

Jess continued to glare, Dean continued to smirk, John continued to eat and Sam continued to glance between his girlfriend and his brother. John put a stop to all that when he spoke. "Sam, you haven't eaten much. Is it okay?"

Sam looked at John and nodded silently, but continued to poke at it.

"I can cut it up for you if that makes it easier." Dean offered casually, but Sam heard the warning. If Dean cut his food then Dean would also feed it to him. Sam hurriedly shook his head and took a few more bites.

The rest of breakfast continued in silence, the only noise was the silverware clanking against the plates. Jess finished first and John, Dean and Sam finished five minutes later.

"I'll clean up." Dean announced, putting his plate on top of John's empty one and picking up Sam's, carrying all three of them to the sink.

"I'll get Sam and the girl settled in the living room." John stood and tiled his neck side to side, stretching out the kinks as Dean nodded. John walked to the end of the table and pulled Jess's chair out, ignoring her flinch. He took the rope that Dean had cut off and placed it back on her wrist, not caring that it was tighter than before due to it being shorter.

"Ow." Jess complained. "Please, it's too tight..."

John placed the duct tape back on her mouth, not letting her finish. "Get over it, Darlin'." He drawled out, and walked over to Sam. "Come on, Kiddo." He encouraged Sam to stand by placing a hand under his elbow. Once Sam stood, John grabbed the back of Jess's chair, took Sam's hand and dragged them both into the living room.

He placed Jess in the middle of the room; where she had sat last night before Dean had hauled her out into the kitchen, and gently pushed Sam back into the armchair he had sat in last night.

Sam looked up at his Dad before looking at Jess and then back up at John. "Dad, the ropes too tight. Can you loosen it up a little, _please_?" He pleaded.

"No, Sam." Although the words were blunt, John delivered them gently, but Sam's eyes still teared up as he turned his head away. John frowned sympathetically and stroked Sam's hair. "Sorry, Son, but you know I can't." He shook his head sadly when Sam ignored him.

John sighed and let his hand drop away from Sam's hair. He moved to sit on the couch as Dean came into the living room, drying his hands on a hand-towel. He threw the towel on the end of the couch before sitting in the opposite armchair, leaning forward with his arms on his knees. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Well..." He started, looking from Jess to Sam. "Where do we even begin?" He asked John, leaning back in the chair with his arms now placed on each of the chair's arms.

John sighed and leaned forward, sitting in the position Dean had sat in a second ago. "You screwed up, Kiddo." He informed Sam - like Sam hadn't already figured it out.

"Majorly." Dean butted in, staring at Sam.

Sam kept his head down, his stomach twisting more than it did that morning when he was lying in bed. Yes, he had majorly screwed up three years ago when he had decided to run. It was a spare of the moment decision; he didn't even think. He saw the opportunity and he took it without a second thought. He realised now that it was a stupid decision but yet he couldn't regret it. He had had a year and a half of sharing his life with Jess, and no matter how these couple of days turned out, he could never regret that. And yes, he had majorly screwed up when he had ran last night, but again he couldn't regret it. He had to _try_; he needed to save Jess - he needed Jess to know that he was trying to save her.

But then again, his Dad and Dean had a way of making him regret things.

Dean stood and walked behind Jess, leaning his hand on the back of the chair and watched as Sam tensed up. "Why'd you do it, Sam?" He asked. Dean narrowed his eyes when Sam stayed silent. He slowly stepped around the chair and stood at the side of Jess. "You're really gonna ignore me right now, Kid?" He asked in amused disbelief. He looked at Jess and slowly raised his hand, ignoring Jess's flinch. He placed his hand gently on the top of her head and stroked her hair.

Sam never took his eyes away from his brother's hand, his heart pounding. What was he gonna do? Sam scoffed inwardly. Stupid question. He was gonna hurt her - Sam knew he was gonna hurt her...

And he couldn't do a damn thing to stop it.

But maybe he could delay it. "I don't know." He whispered, still looking at Dean's hand on his girlfriend's head. "I don't know why. I just...I-I wasn't thinking..."

"Damn right you weren't thinking!" Sam flinched at the stern words from his Dad. John jumped off the sofa, walked behind it and started pacing up and down. "Do you have any idea what your brother and I thought when we saw the motel room empty?" John asked angrily, not expecting, or wanting, an answer. "Do you understand the fear we felt? The panic?" John stopped his pacing and placed his hands on the back of the couch, leaning his weight on his arms, and stared at Sam.

"You're sure as hell making me understand it now, aren't you?" Sam mumbled under his breath, keeping his head down.

"What was that?" Dean asked, not really hearing what Sam had said but seeing his brother's lips move.

Sam shook his head. "Nothing." He whispered, not seeing the point in repeating it. All that would do was cause arguments and Jess would get caught up in it.

Dad and Dean stared at him suspiciously for a moment before Dean shook his head and removed his hand from Jess's hair. "Getting back on point." He walked away from the side of the chair to stand infront of it, facing Sam. "_'I don't know_' is not an answer; sure as hell ain't an answer I'm happy with. So. Why'd you do it?" He asked again, crossing his arms as he stared down at his brother.

Sam closed his eyes for a moment, clenching his jaw to shut himself up. Why couldn't his brother just leave things alone? "Dean..."

"_Why_?"

Sam shook his head and kept his eyes closed. He could feel the emotions rise up in him; anger, frustration. He didn't want to talk about this; there wasn't any _point_ in talking about it. He could see just how that conversation would go - he'd tell his family why; tell them all about how scared he was, how conflicted he was, how _torn_ he was between doing what he knew was right and the love he felt for his family; he'd tell them how he had had enough that night, how he had laid in the bed that Dean had tucked him in to and imagined them torturing some poor innocent girl as she screamed for help, how he had imagined hearing her screaming as if she was next door; he'd tell them how he had tossed and turned, anxiety and fear rising up in him until he had to pace the room; how he had pictured that poor girls family hearing about her death, about how they couldn't even identify her due to how bad she looked, imagined Dad and Dean coming back to the motel that night as if nothing had happened when he knew what they had done.

Imagined them getting caught in the act, getting arrested, getting the book thrown at them in court, getting dragged off to prison, leaving Sam behind to fend for himself with no family left.

It had just about drove him insane and he had to get out.

So he did. He got out; he had smashed the room window, had jumped through and hadn't looked back.

But he would tell his family this and his family would look sympathetic and tell him that they understand but running away was still the wrong thing to do and now they had to show him how wrong it was and make sure he didn't do it again, and they'd hurt Jess until both her and Sam were a crying mess and Sam's shouting out promises that he'd never do it again, and then they'd either let Jess go with some permanent injury or just put her out of her misery and kill her and then drag Sam back to the very thing he had needed to run from in the first place.

Nothing would change.

So what was the point?

"Sam."

Sam opened his eyes when Dean called his name and saw the point of it a second later when Dean, not taking his eyes away from Sam, lashed his hand out and backhanded Jess across the face.

Sam flinched, his jaw clenching up to stop the curses he wanted to shout out. He breathed heavily through his nose to try to calm himself down but this time it wasn't working.

He couldn't keep it in any more.

"Because of you." He spat out, looking at Dean. "Because of you and that so called Father over there. Because you both were selfish, insensitive, mentally unstable _Bastards_." His voice was full of venom and he showed no sign of caring about it or stopping it. "Because you did what you wanted without any regards to anyone else in the world, because you didn't _care_ about anyone else in the world but yourselves."

Dean opened his mouth, probably to say that they cared about Sam, but Sam wouldn't let him speak.

"No! You wanted me to tell you why, Dean, so this is why!" He jumped up off the chair, standing infront of it with his back straight and fists clenched. "You say you care about me but you didn't. You don't! Otherwise you wouldn't have dragged me from motel to motel when I begged you for a home." He directed at John, before speaking to both his family members. "You wouldn't have drugged me to keep me docile, you wouldn't have locked me in bedrooms for days!" He listed. He took a step forward. "You wouldn't have kidnapped me and my girlfriend from our apartment in the middle of the night with a gun pointed at her head! You wouldn't have hurt her infront of me, _because_ of me! You wouldn't make me feel so scared for her life!" He turned back to John. "That fear and panic you don't think I understand? You made me understand it every day of my life! You're making me understand it now!" He turned back to Dean, breathing heavily. "So that's why! That's why I ran three years ago, that's why I ran last night, and that's why I'll continue to run for as long as I live! Because you're both total Maniac's, complete Psycho's; sick, twisted people who need to be locked up in a mental hospital and kept away from the rest of humanity!"

The room was completely silent after Sam's shouted outburst, the only noise was Sam's heavy breathing.

Dean, John and even Jess stared at Sam in complete shock.

A second later, Sam realised what the hell he's just said. "Oh God." He mumbled, his eyes widening. He covered his mouth with his hand as his own shock settled in. "Oh God." He repeated, the sound muffled. He swallowed hard, removing his hand from his mouth and placed it on his chest, over his heart. He could feel his heart crashing against his chest; felt how fast it was going and knew he needed to calm down.

But he couldn't calm down. The thing's he just said...

He turned around so he faced his chair, his back to everyone in the room. "Oh God." He whimpered. He didn't mean to say any of it - he didn't _want_ to say any of it - it had just came pouring out of him and he couldn't stop it.

"Sammy..."

Sam closed his eyes at the sound of his brother's voice. Dean sounded so..._sad_.

"I didn't mean it." Sam blurted out. "I'm sorry." He said breathlessly. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, I don't even know where it came from, please, I'm sorry..."

He was so busy rambling that he didn't hear Dean's footsteps getting closer. He clamped his mouth shut when he felt Dean's hand on his shoulder. Dean's voice was so soft and gentle that Sam's eyes watered. "Sammy. Calm down, Kiddo. It's okay, we're not mad, just calm yourself down, okay?"

Sam took a deep breath.

"That's it, Tiger. In and out; just breathe slowly." Dean continued his soothing words as he rubbed his hand up and down Sam's back.

It took five minutes before Sam could breath normally. He let out one more heavy breath before he spoke, still keeping his back to the room. "You're not Psycho's." He whispered. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. And I don't think you're sick and twisted."

He heard Dean let out a sigh behind him. "Sam, I want you to sit down for a minute, okay? Come on, Little Brother, sit down for me."

Sam allowed Dean to guide him back to the chair but kept his head down, not wanting to look at his Dad or brother as shame slammed into his chest. He felt Dean sit on the arm of his chair and felt his brothers hand rest softly - reassuringly - on the back of his neck. He heard his Dad walk around to the front of the couch, sitting down on the edge of it and turning his body to face Sam.

"Sam, I want you to do something for me, alright?" John asked softly.

Sam nodded and thought it was kinda ironic that Dean and Dad were speaking to him as if _he_ was the unstable one. But then again, after the outburst he just had...couldn't really blame them.

"Alright." John continued. "I want you to remember you're 8th birthday. Can you do that for me?"

Sam frowned in confusion. His 8th birthday? What does his 8th birthday have to do with...? But as soon as his Dad said it, memories of that day poured into his mind. Yeah, he remembered. He remembered waking up that morning in his and Dean's room at Bobby's, Dean and Dad standing around his bed singing happy birthday while Dean had held a small cupcake in his hand, a lit candle standing in the middle. He remembered getting the _Children's Encyclopedia_ book from Dean that he had read over and over for months afterwards, thrilled with the new information he had learned from each page; remembered the toy cars from Bobby that he had raced with Dean in the motel rooms when they had gotten bored with everything else; remembered the Mini Volcano Mood Light he had gotten from his Dad - for many years afterwards he had placed that light on the nightstand next to his bed, had fallen asleep watching it, had felt so calm and relaxed as it had soothed him into sleep.

He remembered that afternoon when they had gone for a walk to the back fields behind Bobby's house, through the small forest and down to the small river. Remembered Dad and Bobby setting up the picnic by the river while he and Dean had splashed in it; remembered the smiles and the laughing; remembered being pulled into Dean's side with Dean's arm around his shoulders as his brother gave him a one-arm hug; remembered running towards his Dad and being picked up, swung around in the air, and thrown over to Bobby, who had caught him, swung him around and threw him back.

Remembered sitting under the stars that night, the sound of the river relaxing him; remembered sitting on Dean's knee while Dad and Bobby lit the candles on his birthday cake. Remembered the cheering and clapping when he blew them out.

Remembered falling asleep in Dean's arms, remembered waking up in his Dad's arms as he carried him back to Bobby's house.

Sam didn't notice the small smile on his lips as he remembered but everyone else in the room did. John and Dean looked at each other and shared a secret smile, while Jess frowned in suspicion and concern.

Dean gently squeezed his brother's neck. "You remember, Sammy?"

Sam nodded.

Dean nodded back and moved off the arm of the chair to crouch infront of his brother. "Okay. Now I want you to remember your bedtimes as a kid." Dean said and Sam closed his eyes. "Do you remember? Do you remember the way Dad would run you a bath with bubbles and how you would splash away?" Sam nodded. "Do you remember how I would dry you off and put you in nice, clean PJ's? How me and Dad would tuck you in and stroke your hair? How I would make up a story while Dad rubbed your back?" Sam nodded again, keeping his eyes closed as he remembered. "And do you remember how you felt in those moments? How tired and relaxed you felt as the red glow of your Mood Light shined in the room, how safe you felt tucked between the blankets with each of us on either side of you? How loved you felt when we kissed your head and told you we loved you each night?"

Sam's eyes watered as he nodded. He remembered. And he missed it. Missed feeling like that; missed being that young - missed being that safe.

Jess frowned and finally got what was happening. Sam had told her about how good his family was at manipulating people. And that's what she was witnessing right now. And she was shocked by it; what kind of family manipulated you like that? How could they do that to him? And why can't Sam see what their doing? She screamed behind the duct tape, wanting to get Sam's attention, wanting him to focus on what was happening _now_; what his family were doing _now_. She shut up when John glared; intimidated and afraid.

Sam's eyes snapped open when he heard Jess but Dean squeezed his knee and got his attention.

"You don't understand, Kiddo. And that's fine, we don't need you to understand. But we drugged you to keep you calm, not docile. We only ever drugged you, Sam, when you got too upset for us to be able to calm you down ourselves. You could have hurt yourself and we had to stop that." Dean explained, making sure Sam's full attention was on him and not the Bitch behind him. "And do you remember why we locked you inside bedrooms?" He asked. When Sam nodded, he continued. "Why, Sammy?"

Sam swallowed and looked at his knees. "Because I kept running away." He whispered.

"Because you kept running away." Dean confirmed. "Because each time you ran away, Kiddo, you were putting yourself in danger." Dean looked thoughtful for a moment as he shifted his weight from foot to foot but didn't stand up. "Think of it as self-harm. When someone self-harms, they're family takes them to hospital and they're constantly supervised, aren't they? Well, that's what we did, Sammy. You kept willingly putting yourself in danger and we needed to make sure you were safe." Dean paused to let that sink in and could see that Sam was thinking about it. "We didn't like doing that, Kiddo. Infact, we _hated_ it. You think that when we did that we were tormenting _you_? That we were hurting you? We were hurting ourselves, Sam. We wanted nothing more than to let you out but we couldn't take the chance that you would run. You're safety was more important, Sammy." Dean explained softly. He brought his hand up and brushed his brother's hair out of his eyes.

Sam's shoulders slumped and Jess could see the surrender written on his face. He was giving in to them. And going by the happy smiles on John and Dean's face, they knew it too.

Dean and John shared a glance before Dean looked over his shoulder at Jess. "That being said..." He started, turning back to Sam. "You still ran and you still knew it was wrong to do so." He patted Sam's knee once before he stood up and stepped back. "For three years we wondered if you were even alive, Sam. We did nothing but eat, sleep and look for you. All the while scared out of our damn minds that we'll be too late to find you safe and in one piece." He took another step back, bringing himself closer to Jess. Something Sam took notice of and he frowned slightly.

Sam watched as Dean walked to the opposite side of the room and picked up his duffle-bag from the corner, which Sam didn't notice was there until now. Dean dropped the duffle down on the armchair and opened it up.

"For three years the only thought running through our minds was you. Were you safe? Were you sleeping okay? Who was there to comfort you through your nightmares? Were you eating right? Did you remember to take meds when you were sick? Who was rubbing your back when you threw up?" Dean continued talking as he unpacked the bag, taking out more rope and a dozen of knives; all different shapes and sizes. He laid them out on the couch next to John.

Sam didn't take his eyes away from the knives, tensing up as he was brought back to reality with a harsh crash. He had to stop this. Jess being in the same room as his family and a bunch of knives? Their day was about to get a hell of a lot worse.

"Dean..." He whispered, tears falling down his cheeks.

"We get why you did it, Son." John interrupted, standing off the couch to walk over to his youngest. He placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently, half in warning to stay put and half in comfort. "But, still..."

"You shouldn't have tried to run, Sam." Dean carried on from where John trailed off. He straightened up from sorting out the knives and held his arms out to the side. "You had to have known we would've found you."

Sam frowned, his brain trying to push something to the front of his mind. Deja vu. Those words...they sounded so familiar...he'd heard them before...Where has he heard them before...?

Sam's eyes widened and his breathing picked up. He remembered. He felt his Dad rub his shoulder, heard the soft rumble of his Dad's voice but it sounded so far away. He remembered those words...

...That dream.

* * *

"_You shouldn't have tried to run_, _Sam_."

_Flames_, _heat_, _screams_, _air_, _smell_...

"_You had to have known we would've found you_."

* * *

Sam sat in shocked silence. How did...? Dean said...and that dream...those words...how...?

He couldn't breathe. Those were the exact words, said in the exact tone of voice from his dream. The dream he had almost forgotten about...until now.

The dream he had had every night for two weeks. The dream that had woken him up in a sweat and panic. The dream he had pushed aside because it was just a _dream_.

It was just a coincidence, right? It wasn't connected...it couldn't be. It was just a _dream_!

But Sam's stomach was turning, his chest was tight, his heart pounded, his palms was sweating. He was panicking. He could see Dean and John looking at him, concern written all over their faces.

He shook his head. It was just a dream, just a coincidence. He needed to focus; needed to focus on the here and now, on the knives lining up on the couch, on Jess tied to a chair, on keeping his family away from Jess.

"...Sammy?"

Sound came back to him, and the first sound he heard was Dean's voice. "Stay away from her." He whispered faintly, staring at the knives.

Dean looked at him sadly and slowly shook his head. "Can't do that, Kiddo." He whispered back. "You need to learn." Dean walked over to stand infront of Jess, staring down at her with hate. "She kept you away from us." He sneered. "She looked after you when she didn't have the right too. She pushed herself into your life like she belonged there, and she _doesn't_!" Dean clenched his fists, getting more angry as he thought about it. "She has no place in this family, no place in your life."

It happened quickly. One second Dean was talking and the next he had ripped away the tape covering Jess's mouth and slammed his fist into the side of her head.

Jess's scream was full of shock and pain.

Sam jumped off the chair only to be grabbed by his Dad. "DEAN! Leave her alone!"

"She took you away!" Dean pushed out through clenched teeth, still not looking away from Jess. He brought his left hand up and lashed it back down, backhanding her across the other cheek.

Jess let out a sob.

Sam struggled to move forward but John had wrapped his arms around him and held him back. "She didn't do anything!" He shouted.

But Dean didn't seem to hear. "She slept by your side every night!" He backhanded her again, cutting her cheek with the force. Jess cried, Sam struggled, John held his youngest back, and Dean continued. "She put her hands on you!" He grabbed her hair, twisting it around his fist and pulled her head back.

"Ahhh!" Jess shouted, her face drenched with the tears that continuingly ran down her cheeks.

"Jess!" Sam cried, twisting his body to try and loosen John's hold on him. It didn't work.

"SHE HAD NO RIGHT!" Dean yelled and pushed the chair over. Jess fell to the floor and Dean wasted no time in bringing his leg back and delivering kick after kick to her defenceless body.

"SAM!" Jess sobbed out.

"Jess." Sam whispered brokenly. He could do nothing but struggle violently in his Dad's arms and watch his brother beat his girlfriend.

"SAM, HELP ME!" Jess screamed out as Dean brought his leg back to deliver another kick.

Time slowed down and Sam felt dizzy. He was watching everything in slow motion; watching Dean bring his leg back again and again, his brother's face red with anger. Watched as Jess cried out but couldn't hear the noise, her face red because she had trouble breathing; tears strolling down to hit the floor beneath her, spit flying out of her open mouth as she cried. His mind was running back and forth between two places: The present...

...And that dream.

* * *

"_SAM_!"

_Flames_, _heat_, _screams_, _air_, _smell_...

"_SAM_, _HELP ME_!"

_Screams_. _They were so loud_. _Ringing through his ears until they echoed inside his head_, _over and over._ _No_ _escape_.

"_HELP_! _PLEASE_, _HELP_!"

* * *

"HELP! PLEASE, HELP!"

The voice in his head mixed with the voice in the room; the same voice screaming those words.

How was it possible? It had been a _dream_.

But so far that dream seemed to be coming true.

No. He would not let this end like the dream had. He wouldn't let it end like that! He wouldn't!

Knives.

The knives on the couch.

And Sam remembered his plan from that morning. Remembered that it was all about the perfect timing.

_Screw_ the perfect timing. It had to happen _now_!

He threw his head back. He didn't feel the pain as the back of his head connected with his Dad's nose. But he did feel John's arms loosen around him and he took his chance. Not wasting any time, he dived forward, stumbling in his panic. His hand shot out to land on the couch, keeping himself from falling to the floor.

Knife. Get the knife!

His hand reached out. He felt the cold metal touch his palm. He bent his fingers. He grabbed the knife.

And time resumed back to normal as Sam's long legs pushed him away from the couch and to the opposite side of it, his hand flying up to hold the knife to his own throat.

Jess was still on the floor, trying to curl up as much as she could. But John and Dean's attention was fully on him. Just like he wanted. They both stared in shock as Sam dug the knife against his skin. John's hand slowly came away from his nose and Sam saw a trickle of blood come from it but didn't care.

"Sam..." Dean said cautiously, raising his hands in the air as if Sam was a spooked animal.

"Get away from her." Sam didn't recognize his own voice. It wasn't a whisper, it didn't shake, it didn't beg. It was strong and cold and steady.

"Put the knife down." John ordered his youngest and took a cautious step forward.

Sam took a step back. "Stop!" He turned back to Dean. "Get away from her." He repeated.

And to show his family how serious he was, Sam dug the knife in deeper, a red trickle of blood appearing across his neck.

* * *

Good? Bad? 50/50?

I'm not gonna apologize for the wait. Real life takes me away from my hobbies, and that's just how it is. I'm not gonna apologize anymore for something I have no control over. I can only promise to TRY and get the chapters up faster, but like I said...real life takes priority over friction xx Love to you all x


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, quick note to say that _Escape Rewritten_ is basically...well, the title explains itself lol Same summary, same storyline; just better written; I've taken some scenes out and written new ones in. You don't need to read the old one. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!

**IchigoMoonCutter: **Thanks for reviewing, Hun! :D Your awesome! Thanks again, Hun, enjoy xx

**AmaraRae:**Thanks for reviewing, Hun! Glad to see your enjoying it lol Enjoy, Hunnie xx

**DomBird: **Thanks for reviewing, Hun! Here's the next chapter, Hun, enjoy xx

**Sarah:**Thanks for reviewing, Hun! And I think Sam apologized because he was in shock at what he said, and he didn't want them taking it out on Jess. Happy to know that you're liking it, Hun. Thanks again and enjoy this one! xx

**Mutilated Pancake: **Thanks for reviewing, Hun! I always apologize, Hun, because I always feel so guilty for it. I hate making people wait for an update, but as I explained in the last chapter, there's nothing I can do, so I decided to try and stop feeling guilty for it. And, lol, you're secret's safe with me ;-). And, yay! Glad your not sick! And, yeah, I'll totally check out your stories, Hun! It'll give me something to look forward to. And, yeah, poor Sammy :(, but he did enjoy those pancakes, I made sure of it :P lol. Well, you're about to find out what happens lol. Enjoy, Hun xx

**Ncsupnatfan:**Thanks for reviewing, Hun! And you're about to find out all the answers to your questions lol. And thanks, Hunnie :) Enjoy this chapter xx

**Guest:** Thanks for reviewing, Hun! I'm glad you did, Hunnie, enjoy this one xx

**Amandous:**Thanks for reviewing, Hun! :D, well I had to leave ya hanging somehow, didn't I? ;-) lol. And I was thinking about doing this in the original but I just never got around to writing it down, which is why I'm rewriting it now; so I can put in the things that I forgot to write in the first story. And, haha, I like being evil (I'm doing the evil laugh in my head lol) And I always feel so guilty for keeping everyone waiting, but saying sorry about it every time ain't gonna change anything, so I've decided to stop wasting everyone's time in saying it lol. And, thank you, Hun; my mum will be pleased to know that lol She raised me and my siblings to be polite lol. And, yeah, if I had my way I'd lock myself in my room and forget about real life so I can live through fiction lol, but like you said Real Life's a bitch that keeps knocking so sadly I can't do that lol. And thanks, Hun :), it's nice to know that I'll still have people here waiting to read it x And aww, your cat and I have something in common - I love Sherlock too lol. And, aww, it's cute when they do that - I can't leave the room without my cat following me; if I go to the shop and come back, my mum tells me that my cat sat next to the front door, meowing the whole time lol. Glad to know that your Castiel is settling in okay :) x Anyway, enjoy this chapter, Hun xx

**Acidspades: **Thanks for reviewing, Hun! And I think we're all cheering for Sam at the moment lol. Enjoy this chapter, Hun xx

**Souless666: **(CHAPTER 4!) Thanks for reviewing, Hun! And, thanks, Hunnie! I wouldn't wanna be in his shoes, that's for sure lol xx (CHAPTER 5!) Thanks for reviewing, Hun! And no one's really complained, Hun; it was just me feeling guilty, and then deciding that there was no point in feeling guilty lol. :D! And yeah, John and Dean are manipulative beeps, aren't they? lol. And I figured that no matter what his family's done, Sam's still gonna love them because they were always so loving and caring towards him. And thank you so much, Hunnie :D I had a huge smile on my face when I read that :D I was hoping to make this one better than the original, so it's nice to know that you think that it is :D Thanks again, Hunnie. Hope you enjoy this one xx

**Demon2Angel: **Thanks for reviewing, Hun! And thanks, Hunnie :D I was meant to write this in the first story but forgot all about it, so I'm putting it in this one lol Enjoy the chapter, Hun xx

WARNINGS! A bit of torture, a decent amount of blood, Evil!Winchesters (Apart from Sammy) NOT Wincest. Crazy-Dean. Crazy-John. Possessive-Dean. Protective-Dean. Protective-John. Serial-Killers.

You've now been warned.

Don't own Supernatural or the characters, sadly :(

ENJOY!

* * *

** Escape Rewritten! Chapter 6!**

It was half ten on a Sunday morning. The sun was covered by grey clouds, a couple of beams of light shining through to hit the trees below. A light shower of rain fell down to splash on the ground, creating small muddy puddles on the grass. The forest was quiet, the only sound was the rain; no birds sang; no squirrels scurried along the floor looking for food; the insects creeped along as quietly as possible, intimidated by the silence.

The trees gently swayed and a small whistling sound echoed around the clearing, almost as if the wind was shushing the rain as it pelted down on the glass windows of the wooden cabin. It was almost like the forest _knew_; knew something was happening, something bad, and it was being respectfully quiet as it waited to see how it would end.

Rain trickled down the glass windows, creating patterns that small children loved to follow with their fingers. But there was no children around to enjoy it; the only people that were there was four adults and they were far too busy to be mesmerized by the designs the rain made.

The oldest male stood by the armchair that was closest to the window, back straight and shoulders tensed. A small line of blood slipped from his nose but he didn't seem to notice, too concerned with something else than his own wellbeing. Deep frown lines covered his forehead, his eyes were narrowed and his lips were in a thin line as he stared across the room.

The second oldest male stood infront of the armchair, his hands up infront of him. Unlike the other male, his back was slightly hunched over - trying to make himself look smaller - and the only blood that was on him was the small freckled spots on the back of his hand. His eyes were slightly wide; shock, fear and panic clouded the green orbs as he stared at the person infront of him.

The only girl in the room was lying on the floor, on her right side, the ropes that tied her to a chair digging into her wrists. She ignored that small pain to focus on the bigger ones; her stomach burned, throbbing in time with her heartbeat. The pain was intense, taking her breath away and she struggled to breathe. The small cut on her cheek had swollen slightly, puffing up at the edges as a thin trickle of blood slipped down. Her face was red - the yellow and blue bruise under her eye standing out - and stiff from the dried tears, even as a few fresh ones slipped down. She ignored everyone in the room as she clenched her eyes shut tightly, waiting for the pain to pass.

The fourth adult - the youngest - stood on the opposite side of the room from the others. Back straight, shoulders down and neck stretched up; he stood tall and steady. His face was closed off, no emotion showing apart from the firm resolve he felt. If an outsider walked into that room and saw him, they would instantly describe him as strong and determined. But if one looked closer they would be able to see his right hand tremble slightly as he held the knife close to his own throat, see the small twitching his arm made, and the heavy way his chest moved up and down.

The only sound in the room was the rain hitting the windows and the hitching breaths that Jess tried to gulp down.

It was a full minute before Dean found the nerve to speak. "Sam...what the _hell_?"

Sam swallowed heavily, feeling hot under his clothes. "Step away from her, Dean." Despite his body betraying him, his voice stayed strong and calm.

John took a small step forward, panic making his voice sharp. "Put the damn knife down, Sam." He ordered again, breathing hard. Seeing a knife to his youngest son's throat...the last important gift Mary had given him...John felt his chest tighten and felt his nails digging into his palms. "You put it down _now_, or so help me..."

"STEP AWAY!" Sam interrupted, his voice echoing in the silence that followed. He quickly glanced at Jess to see that she had opened her eyes slightly and was staring back at him. Not having time to reassure her, Sam's eyes whipped back to his family.

Dean raised his hands a little higher and took a couple of steps back. "Alright, Sammy. I'm stepping back, Kiddo, okay? Just take it easy." He tried to soothe, keeping his voice calm.

"Keep going." Sam ordered when Dean stopped.

Dean raised an eyebrow and didn't move from his spot infront of the armchair. He shook his head slowly. "No, Sam. This is far enough."

"No, it ain't!" His voice was no longer steady; instead it became harsh and a little shaky. "Further back, Dean."

"No, Sam." Dean refused, shaking his head again.

Sam's breathing picked up slightly. This wasn't turning out like he planned. Well, there was no turning back now. He started this...

He straightened his shoulders back and stared into his brother's eyes as he pressed against the knife. More blood slowly trickled out as he made the cut deeper, using all his will power not to flinch at the sting and burn; instead he clenched his jaw against the pain and breathed deeply through his nose.

Dean's eyes widened when he saw more blood before they hardened at Sam's non-verbal threat. No one threatened his brother - not even his brother himself. But there was nothing he could do at the moment, so he stepped around the chair and walked backwards to stand beside his Dad, who stood by the window. He dropped his arms down to his side and stood shoulder to shoulder with John, both of them tensed with anger and panic.

Seeing his family was a good distance away from his girlfriend, Sam tried to calm himself down; taking short but controlled breaths. He slowly stepped forward until he was next to Jess, his eyes glancing back and forth between her and his Dad and Dean. It was only then that he realised he had a problem. How the hell was he gonna untie Jess? If he removed the knife...

Dean, seeing Sam's dilemma, took the opportunity to speak. "So what now, College Boy?" He asked, a slight hardness to his voice. "Got yourself in quite the predicament, haven't you, Sammy?" He looked meaningfully at Jess before looking back at Sam. "You need to release your girl, but you know for a _fact_..." He enhanced the last word, raising his finger in the air before dropping his hand again, to show Sam that it was indeed a fact. "...that if you drop that knife I'll be over there within a second." He paused, allowing Sam to think about it. "So what now, Kid?" He asked again.

Sam looked back and fourth between Jess and his family, wondering the same thing. What now? Then he spied the other knifes sitting on the couch. Unfortunately for Sam, so did John, and without giving his youngest a chance to realise that he'd even moved, John jumped the three steps to stand behind the back of the couch.

Sam tensed when his Dad moved and took a step back, his heart pounding and giving him, what sure as hell felt like, a mini heart attack. _What_ the hell was he supposed to do now? If this didn't work out...

Seeing the panic rise up in his youngest, John spoke. "Give it up, Son." He advised. "It'll only be worse if you keep going."

No, no he couldn't give it up, he couldn't stop now. Jess was counting on him; she needed him to do this. But _how_ was he gonna do this? _How_ was he gonna untie Jess as well as keep his family at a safe distance?

Sam moved his eyes around the room, looking for anything that could help. Not seeing anything, he started to panic. Things weren't going the way he had planned them that morning. His eyes kept going over to the knives on the couch; the knives his Dad was standing behind. He only needed one more knife to be able to untie Jess - and in order to get the knife then he needed to show his family just how far he was willing to go.

It only took a second to transfer the knife from his throat to his shoulder; the pointy, sharp tip digging in slightly but not drawing blood just yet. "Get away from the knives, Dad." He ordered quietly. He knew what the answer was gonna be and he braced himself to do what he had to.

John waited a moment to answer, his lips in a tight line as he regarded his youngest; trying to figure out what he had planned. "No." He whispered cautiously.

Sam breathed out a heavy sigh, grabbed the knife's handle with his left hand and used his right to place his palm over the end of it, ready to bang on the end and drive the knife into his shoulder.

Knowing his intentions, Dean took a step forward and John took a step back. "NO!" They both shouted simultaneously.

Sam paused, his right hand frozen in mid-air from where he was in the middle of bringing it back, glancing at his Dad when John spoke.

His hands slightly raised, John took a couple more steps away. "Alright." He sighed out. "Alright, Sam, I'm movin' away." He walked backwards until he stood in the hall, his back hitting the wall. "Don't do anything stupid, Son."

Sam's eyes darted back and forth between his Dad and Dean as he hesitatingly shuffled his feet sideways to get to the sofa. Once he stood infront of it, he quickly snatched up the nearest knife and shuffled his way back to Jess. Never taking his eyes away from his family, Sam slowly crouched to the floor and carefully started cutting the rope off of Jess's right wrist, taking the knife away from his shoulder and back to his throat.

Dean and John stared back at Sam, anger and fear battling inside them. They had seen the look on Sam's face when he was about to shove the knife into his shoulder; they knew he would have done it. Seeing their youngest about to willingly hurt himself like that...

Dean's eyes glared down at Jess with a cold hatred. It was her fault. The two cuts on his little brother's neck, the blood that slowly tricked down...it was because of _her_. Dean clenched his fists and jaw, barely stopping himself from jumping over there and grabbing Sam away from the Bitch. She was making Sammy do this; he's never done anything like this before, and Dean would bet anything that his brother wouldn't be acting like this now if Jess wasn't in the picture.

_'Come on_, _come on_.' Sam thought, quickly glancing down to see how far he had gotten with the rope. His heart was pounding against his chest, wondering how this was gonna play out. He wanted this to go as smoothly as possible - untie Jess, make sure his family stays back, walk out the door, jump in the car and put this cabin in the rearview mirror - but he wasn't stupid. He couldn't let his guard down for a single second, couldn't underestimate his family - it could be Jess's downfall if he did.

After what seemed like a lifetime to Sam and Jess, the rope was finally off. Just as Sam started to free Jess's other hand, Dean spoke, his voice low and calm.

"Don't do this, Sam." He warned. "It won't end well, you know that. The only thing this is doing is pissin' me an' Dad off even more." He gestured over to John with his head. His Dad was tense, clenching his fists and glaring down at Sam's girlfriend. Seeing that Sam had no intentions of answering him, Dean tried another tactic. "Alright, let's say you do manage to get out of here. Let's say you actually manage to get into the car and drive away. What then?" He asked rhetorically. He nodded down at Jess. "My footprints are probably all over your girl's stomach. I mean, with the force I was kicking her with..." He trailed off and smirked slightly. "I must have done some damage. She's gonna need to see a Doctor." He ignored Sam's glare and carried on. "So you'll get out of here, you'll drive away, you'll probably go to the hospital or a clinic, your girl is probably gonna tell them all about me and Dad, which will force us to lay low for awhile - say, what...?" He looked over at John and pretended to think. "...a couple of months?" He looked back at Sam. "But what then? What's gonna happen after those couple of months, Sammy?" When Sam stayed silent, Dean pushed on. "Come on, Kiddo, take a guess."

Sam glared down at the floor, working faster with the knife while also trying to be careful not to cut Jess with it. He knew what his brother was doing and he was determined that it wouldn't work. He wouldn't let Dean scare him out of this. Sam couldn't think about that right now; he couldn't plan out the next week, the next month, the next few months...he just needed to think about today, _now_; needed to take it one step at a time - Step one: Get Jess untied. Step two: Open the cabin door. Step three: Get Jess out of the cabin and into the car. He'll think about what to do next once the car was driving away.

"We'll find you." Dean stated, as calm and confident as can be as he stared down at Sam. Unlike his Dad, he was no longer tense; his body was relaxed as he stood there and Sam's nerves were starting to bubble up. Dean shifted his stance and tilted his head a little to the side. "We always have and we always will." He paused to let that sink in before continuing. "So. A couple of months will go by, and we'll find you - we'll find _her_ - and we'll drag you both back up here and start all over again. Only then we'll be even _more_ pissed than we are now." He paused again. "So how about you save us all the trouble of going through all that and just put the _goddamn knife down_!" He hissed out the last few words before his voice went back to being calm. "Step away from your girl and go over to Dad so he can check out those cuts. Hmm? What do you say, Kid? Make it easier on all of us."

Easier?

_Easier_?

Sam breathed deeply through his nose, trying to calm himself down. He's not gonna argue, he's not gonna let Dean distract him from freeing Jess, he's not gonna let Dean get to him and make a mistake, he's just gonna untie Jess and walk out the door...but seriously? _Easier_? Screw him!

Before Sam's mental rant could really start, the rope came undone and Sam breathed a sigh of relief. Jess's left arm dropped down and she immediately wrapped it around her stomach, letting out another quiet sob. "It's okay." Sam whispered, putting his hand gently on her shoulder. "I know it hurts, Jess, but I need you to stand. Can you do that?" He tried to keep the tears away as Jess looked at him. The tears and pain in her eyes made him want to drop the knife and throw his arms around her. But he couldn't do that just yet. It wasn't safe. "I know." He kept his voice low, his words meant only for her. He gently wiped his tears off her cheek with his thumb. "I know. I'm sorry. But I need you to help me here, okay? I need you to stand up for me. Please."

Jess squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, mentally preparing herself for what she had to do. Sam lightly squeezed her shoulder, trying to encourage her. He watched as Jess opened her eyes, watched as they widened in fear and instantly whipped his head around. "Stay back, Dad! I mean it!" He shouted, digging the knife in and making a third cut on his neck. The adrenaline made the pain tolerable as he stared at John who had silently walked around to the front of the couch.

John raised his hands again and stepped back. "Alright." He stared at the blood running down his son's neck, his stomach turning at the sight. He took a deep breath, trying to stop himself from rushing forward. "I'll stay back." He promised, glancing over at Dean who gave him a single nod.

Quickly glancing back and forth between his family and Jess, Sam gently took her arm and helped her stand, trying to ignore the whimpers that fell from her mouth. Jess threw her left arm around Sam's shoulders, her right one coming up to curl protectively around her stomach. She couldn't stand straight, and she flinched and hissed when Sam gently wrapped an arm around her waist.

Once Jess was secured to his side, Sam concentrated on his family. He jerked his head over to his Dad but kept his eyes on Dean. "Over there." He ordered. "Away from the door."

"Sam, I'm tellin' you; Don't do this." Dean warned again as he started slowly walking to the other side of the room, keeping his eyes on Sam the whole time.

Sam didn't respond. He kept his eyes on his family, never turning his back to them as he walked back towards the front door, keeping his arm tightly around Jess who whimpered every time they moved. Stick to the steps; that's all he had to do. Step two: Open the cabin door. It's not a hard task - it's simple and easy and something he can do. His heart slamming against his chest was trying to convince him otherwise, but Sam tried his best to ignore it, taking controlled breaths to calm himself down. His back hit the door and Sam flinched before sighing in relief.

They made it to the door.

Now he just had to open it.

Another dilemma. - How was he gonna open the door when he had both his hands full? He couldn't let go of the knife or the entire thing would be over. As soon as he lowered it away from his neck, his Dad or Dean - more likely both - would be infront of them within seconds. But he also couldn't let go of Jess or she would curl over on the floor.

He snuck a quick glance at Jess. He didn't wanna ask her to do anything after what happened to her, didn't want to cause her anymore pain by making her move too much, but he didn't have any other choice. "Jess, I need you to get the door." He whispered, keeping his eyes on his family so he didn't have to look at Jess; didn't have to see the pain on her face when she moved to open the door.

He heard Jess let out a tired whine before he felt her shuffle herself around to grab the door handle. Step two completed! Now onto step three.

"Sam..."

"Stay there." He interrupted his Dad as he maneuvered himself and Jess out the door. "Stay there." He repeated as he and Jess stepped outside into the rain. He felt Jess let out a sigh of relief but Sam knew it was far too soon to do so. Just because they were outside didn't mean they were free. They walked backwards as quickly as they could, Sam looking behind them every now and again to make sure they didn't trip on anything. Dean and John had stayed in the cabin and Sam was starting to think that they had actually managed to get away; that his plan had actually worked.

He quickly led Jessica around the car and over to the passenger side door, whispering "Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry." every time she whimpered in pain. Dean was right about one thing; Jess needed a Doctor - for all Sam knew, Dean could have cracked one of her ribs or something. It was only when he pulled on the door handle to open the door that Sam realised he had made a huge mistake.

Keys.

He'd forgotten to get Dean's car keys.

And the Impala was locked.

"Oh, God. No, no, no, no, no!" He whispered under his breath, tugging the handle rentlessly even though he knew it wouldn't work.

"Sam?" Jess looked up at him, her voice shaking with pain and fear as she swiftly blinked to try and get the rain off of her eyelashes.

Sam looked around the clearing desperately. He didn't know what he was hoping to find - maybe for a fast car to magically appear through the trees to save them like in _Harry Potter_, or maybe a big blue phone box to teleport them out of here like in _Doctor Who_; he didn't mind either one. Seriously, he wasn't fussy, one of them would do. - but the only thing he saw was his Dad and brother walking casually out of the cabin, the keys to the car dangling from his brother's hand as he held them up.

"Looking for these?" Dean shouted over, shaking the keys in his hand mockingly.

Sam stared wide-eyed as his family walked across the clearing. "Jess, we need to run." He whispered urgently, already turning his body around to face the forest while he kept his head facing his family.

"Sam..." Jess moaned, stumbling over her feet and gasping when Sam tightened his arm around her. "I can't...I can't..." She sobbed.

"Jess, RUN!" Sam shouted and pushed her forward, causing Jess to scream in pain, as Dean and John came sprinting towards them.

They didn't get very far. Jess stumbled, slipping on the wet grass, and fell to the floor, sobbing as she curled up into a ball. She felt Sam's hands on her arms as he attempted to pull her back up but a second later Sam's hands disappeared.

Dean grabbed the back of his brother's t-shirt, yanking him away from the girl and pulling him back against his chest.

"No! Jess!" Sam yelled as Dean swung him around and pressed his back against the car, grabbing his arms and pinning him there as Sam struggled violently.

"S-Sam..." Jess sobbed as John twisted his hand in her hair and pulled her up onto her knees.

Dean struggled to keep Sam pinned, realising that it wasn't as easy to physically restrain him as it was when he was a kid. But Dean was still the big brother - and the big brother had his ways of keeping the younger controlled. Dean looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes at the Bitch on the floor. Her cries were starting to get on his nerves. "Shut her up." He hissed to John and smirked in satisfaction when his Dad brought out the gun from the back of the waistband of his pants, cracking Jess on the back of her head with it. He ignored Sam's loud cry and watched as Jess slumped to the floor.

Sam stopped struggling against his brother and stared at his unconscious girlfriend, heartbroken that he couldn't help her. He only got a quick second to silently apologize to her before Dean grabbed his t-shirt in both his hands and jerked him off the car. He didn't allow Sam to watch as John roughly picked Jess up and threw her over his shoulder, not caring about her injuries or the fact that he might cause more with his rough treatment. Grabbing Sam's shoulder, Dean bunched up the fabric of his top in his fist before dragging his brother behind him and back into the cabin.

Sam stumbled behind, a few tears slipping down his face as he realised that not only had he failed Jess _again_, but he's also just made things a hell of a lot worse.

His family was _pissed_.

* * *

I was in the middle of writing an apology for this being late when I realised that I said I wasn't gonna do that anymore :/ But I CAN apologize for this chapter being short and probably not all that good...so I'm sorry for that xx


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, quick note to say that _Escape Rewritten_ is basically...well, the title explains itself lol Same summary, same storyline; just better written; I've taken some scenes out and written new ones in. You don't need to read the old one. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!

**DomBird:** Thanks for reviewing, Hun! Ino, don't ya just feel sorry for them lol. Enjoy this chapter xx

**Mylee:**Thanks for reviewing, Hun! :D Here's your more, Hunnie, enjoy! xx

** .77: (Sorry, Hun, it won't let me write your full name.) **Thanks for reviewing, Hun! Sadly, Dean and John aren't quite finished with poor Jess yet :( lol. And about his psychic thing...all will be revealed ;-) lol. I love Dark Dean fics but only the ones were he's still protective and possessive of Sam, but I can't seem to find many of them :(. And they've always been kind, caring and loving towards Sam, even if they aren't like that to other people, so Sam does have a hard time separating the people that raised him to the people that aren't that nice. And you'll see soon how it all ends lol. And, awww, thank you so much, Hunnie! The end bit of your review made my day! Hope all is well with you too, Hunnie! Enjoy the chapter xx

**Mutilated Pancake:**Thanks for reviewing, Hun! And I'm in the middle of that story now, I'm enjoying reading it so far, Hun! And Sammy had to do _something_ lol. Thanks again, Hunnie! Enjoy this chapter xx

**Amandous: **Thanks for reviewing, Hun! Hahaha, your review had me laughing! At least Cas is kind enough to help lol! Haha! Enjoy this chapter, Hunnie xx

**Souless666: **Thanks for reviewing, Hun! And, yeah, I was trying to figure out how Sam was gonna get Jess out, but like you said, Jess wasn't in any shape to do much on her own. Dean's a fully grown man with a lot of strength and he didn't hold back when he was kicking her, so he had to have done some damage lol. And I didn't realise I was building it up until you mentioned it and I re-read it myself lol. Anyway, Hun, thanks again, enjoy! xx

**Acidspades:** Thanks for reviewing, Hun! Haha lol. Hope your enjoying it, Hunnie xx

**Kat:**Thanks for reviewing, Hun! Aww, thanks, Hun. I'm glad to hear it! :D Here's the next chapter xx

WARNINGS! A bit of torture, a decent amount of blood, Evil!Winchesters (Apart from Sammy) NOT Wincest. Crazy-Dean. Crazy-John. Possessive-Dean. Protective-Dean. Protective-John. Serial-Killers.

You've now been warned.

Don't own Supernatural or the characters, sadly :(

ENJOY!

* * *

** Escape Rewritten! Chapter 7!**

Sam was pushed firmly yet somehow gently through the cabin door and over to the armchair furthest away from the window. He watched as Dean knelt infront of him, watched as John carried a knocked out Jess over his shoulder. That was his fault. Jess wouldn't be unconscious if it weren't for him; wouldn't have a possibly cracked rib, wouldn't have purple bruises forming on her stomach, wouldn't be dangling over his Dad's shoulder with a lump on the back of her head, wouldn't be _here_ - in this shithole of a cabin, terrified for her life.

And it was all his fault. His fault because he had fallen in love with her, his fault because he had allowed them to move in together, his fault because he had taken her out on dates...his fault because he didn't turn around and ignore her when she had said hello.

* * *

A Year and a half Ago!

_She was beautiful. Simply gorgeous. Golden blonde hair, big blue eyes, white clean teeth, a smile that made you smile, a laugh that warmed your heart._

_Sitting at a round table in the far corner of the library, Sam couldn't stop staring. She sat a few tables down from him, laughing and joking with a group of friends. Throwing her head back as she laughed, bending it down as she giggled, tossing her hair off her shoulder, looking over at him with a shy smile, leaning on the table with her arms folded..._

_Wait. Looking over at him...Shit!_

_Sam quickly bent his head down, pretending to read his textbook as he hunched his shoulders up to his neck and shifted uncomfortably in the wooden chair._

_She was way out of his league; she deserved someone better - someone who could shower her with affection and bright shiny diamonds, someone who could take her to Paris and kiss her at the top of Eiffel Tower - maybe get down on one knee at midnight. The stars and the view would dazzle her but the huge, expensive diamond in the little black box would bring happy tears to her eyes. Or Hawaii, where she can dance on the beach at sunset in a hula skirt and a headband made from flowers, her hair reflecting the flames from the torches that were dotted around in the sand._

_Without lifting his head, Sam glanced up and quickly put his eyes down again when he made eye contact with her. Why was she still staring? He was just a nobody from nowhere with issues that not even a Shrink could fix. Sam scoffed in disgust with himself. Forget Paris or Hawaii; he couldn't even offer her a safe future - couldn't hold her hand as they walked down the street, couldn't kiss her under a bloody streetlight nevermind Eiffel bleedin' Tower. Would be too ashamed to meet her parents in his ripped up jeans and too-big hoodies..._

_Hell, he couldn't even talk to her._

_It wasn't safe._

_He may have disappeared just under two years ago but he was still looking over his shoulder._

_What kind of life could he give her?_

_Sam shook his head, disappointed that he had allowed himself to fantasise like that - he only allowed himself to do that in the dead of the night, under his covers where all his make-believe dreams would disappear come morning. Sometimes he hated waking up - hated that he couldn't stay in bed just a little longer, live inside his own mind where nothing could go wrong and everything was perfect._

_And, once again, Sam shook his head as he closed his textbook and starting putting his papers back into his bag. They were called dreams for a reason; because they never came true, and Sam had to learn to live the life he had. The beautiful girl five tables down would just have to stay in his dreams, and Sam would just have to deal with it._

_Standing from the chair, Sam threw his bag over his shoulder, picked up the four textbooks he was planning on borrowing from the library and started walking towards the counter._

_"Excuse me."_

_Sam whipped his head around, startled. His eyes widened when he saw who it was and for a moment he just stood there staring at her. Apparently she didn't get the memo that she was supposed to stay in his dreams. He flinched when his books hit the floor, not even realising he had loosened his hold on them. His cheeks burned hot as he quickly crouched down to pick them up; they burned even hotter when her hand touched his as she handed him the last book._

_"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." Her voice was sweet and soft as they both stood._

_Sam offered her a small awkward smile and kept his eyes down. He wasn't supposed to talk to anyone - that had been drilled into him at a young age; even now, after nearly two years, he can still hear Dean's and John's voices in his head - "You don't talk to anyone, Son." - "Let me and Dad do the talking, Sammy." - The consequences for talking to a stranger...Sam inwardly cringed...couldn't think about it._

_Sam could admit that he was socially awkward, due to no fault of his own. He grew up with a crazy, abnormal family that had liked to control every aspect of his life - couldn't blame him for being shy around people who didn't share his blood._

_Sam jerked slightly when the girl started talking._

_"So, listen, I know this is a bit forward, and I don't normally do this - well, I say normally but what I mean is that I never do this, like ever, ask my friends. But I saw you looking earlier and I thought you were totally hot..." Her eyes went wide and she blushed. "I didn't mean...well, not hot...I mean, you are hot, but...I..." She stuttered._

_Sam bent his head to hide the smile on his face. He heard the girl take a deep breath and let it out slowly._

_"I'm sorry." She chuckled nervously. "Like I said, I've never done this and I tend to ramble when I'm nervous, it's like my mouth has a mind of its own, words just start gushing out, and I end up saying something that I'm thinking but don't really want to say and..." She clamped her mouth shut and gave a tight smile when she noticed that Sam was staring at her, a little smile on his own face. She took a deep breath again. "And I'm rambling." She chuckled. "I'm...I'm sorry. Can - can we please start over?"_

_He shouldn't be doing this. He should politely tell her that although he's flattered, he has a load of work to concentrate on and he just wasn't in a place for any sort of relationship and maybe in another place, another time...That's what he should do. But he isn't doing that. Instead he gives her a rare dimpled smile and nods his head. And he shouldn't be doing that. It's not safe. She shouldn't be talking to him. If Dad or Dean ever found out..._

_Her smile is big and bright and his stomach does this weird turning feeling but he isn't sick or anxious..._

_"Hi. I'm Jess." She sticks her hand out._

_...And he isn't sick or anxious, he's happy, and that weird turning feels a lot like butterflies and Dad and Dean aren't here._

_He takes her hand in his and speaks his first words to her. "I'm Sam."_

* * *

He should have walked away. He should have told her that he wasn't interested, turned around, walked out the door without a backwards glance and she would have been safe; would probably be with some guy that had played football in high school, happily announced their engagement to her parents.

And it hurt like hell to think about it, but that was what should have happened. But in one single selfish moment, Sam had doomed her to this. And he couldn't turn back time, couldn't undo it...and Jess had to pay for it.

Sam's pity party was interrupted when Dean spoke.

"Dad, take her to the basement. And could you bring me some towels please?"

Basement? Sam didn't realise the cabin had a basement, didn't see a door that led to one. But as he watched his Dad walk into the kitchen he remembered briefly seeing a wooden door that was painted white hidden away in the far corner of the kitchen. His attention snapped back to Dean as his brother gently turned his head away from the kitchen door and tipped his chin up, looking at the three cuts on his neck.

Dean's thumb softly rubbed the skin of his neck under the cuts and Sam tried his best not to cringe away at the hard glare in Dean's eyes. He couldn't stop from jumping in nervous fright when Dean suddenly slammed his hand down on the arm of the chair.

He watched Dean with a cautious eye as his brother bent his head down and breathed deeply.

"You're bleeding." Dean mumbled through clenched teeth. He abruptly lifted his head and glared. "Why are you bleeding, Sam?" He asked in fake curiosity.

Sam frowned in confusion. "Dean..."

"WHY?!"

He flinched at the loudness of Dean's voice and decided it would be better to just answer the question. "Because I cut myself."

"You cut yourself." Dean immediately repeated. "Why did you cut yourself, Sam?"

Sam's frown became deeper and he started feeling wary. Dean knew the answers, so why was he asking the questions? The hard anger in Dean's voice was enough for Sam to want to curl up in a ball, show his puppy eyes, and apologize over and over until Dean forgave him.

Dean's glare hardened when Sam didn't answer. "Why?" He asked firmly through clenched teeth.

Sam swallowed hard, wanting to drop his eyes to the floor but was too afraid to. "So you would stop hurting Jess." He whispered.

"Jess!" Dean's voice raised as he slammed his hand down on the arm of the chair again. Dean angrily pushed himself to stand and walked a few steps back, suddenly turning back around to face his brother. "You cut yourself." He paused, pointing a finger at Sam before pointing at the kitchen door. "Because of Jess!" He gestured towards Sam's neck. "You - are - bleeding..." He pronounced each word firmly. "Because of her!" He once again paused and stared at Sam for a moment. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go down to that basement _right now_, and slit her goddamn throat. And it had better be one hell of a reason, Sam!"

Sam opened his mouth to argue, plead, make Dean see reason; he didn't know which one and didn't get the chance to figure it out as John chose that moment to walk in, towels in hand, as well as two medium-sized plasters, and anger written all over his face. Without taking his eyes off Sam, John threw the towels and plasters to Dean, who stepped forward and easily caught them. Dean continued forward until he was crouched infront of Sam again, and Sam's eyes didn't know which family member to look at, going back and forth between the two.

Dean took away his choice when he lifted Sam's chin again and Sam found himself staring at the ceiling, wincing a little when Dean gently rubbed a corner of the towel over the slowly drying blood running down his neck.

"How bad?" John asked Dean.

Dean removed the towel to take a closer look at his little brother's throat, squinting his eyes a little. He gave a little shake of his head and brought the towel back up. "Far too shallow to do any sort of damage." He reassured.

John breathed deeply and walked to the back of the couch, leaning his hands on the cushions. He locked his arms and leaned forward a little, taking a few deep breaths through his nose. It did nothing to calm him down. "Fuck!" He whispered out harshly as he kicked the back of the couch. "What the fuck were you thinking?!" He demanded, staring at Sam. "Well?!" He shouted as Sam stayed silent.

Sam clenched his fists as he rested his arms on the arms of the chair. "What do you want me to say, Dad?" He mumbled, frowning a little when Dean gently placed the plasters on his neck.

"I want you to tell me what the hell you were thinking! I want you to tell me why I shouldn't lock you in that room upstairs and blister your ass fucking purple; I want you to tell me why the hell I should let that Bitch live!" John retorted angrily, pausing for a moment to take another deep breath. When he spoke again, his voice was much calmer but no less angry. "What. Were you. Thinking?!"

Sam let his chin come down as Dean stood from his crouched position to stand infront of him with his arms crossed. "I was thinking about getting you two away from Jess." He whispered, keeping his eyes down. He took a deep breath and looked up at them, his voice growing steadier. "She doesn't deserve this. It was me that ran away three years ago. It was me that _stayed_ away. She had nothing to do with it. She's just an innocent girl who had no idea what she was getting into when she met me. I chose to talk to her; she had no idea that I wasn't suppose to. If anything, you should be thanking her, instead of hurting her. She took care of me when you two couldn't, she was there for me when I needed someone, she made sure I ate when I forgot..."

"We should have been doing that, Sam, not her!" Dean interrupted.

"You weren't around to do it..."

"And who's fault was that?" John spoke up.

"Mine!" Sam shouted back. "That's what I'm telling you. It was my fault, not her's!" Silence filled the room after Sam's outburst. Sam winced a little at the sting on his neck from the cuts and lifted his hand to gently touch the plasters but Dean grabbed his wrist before he could.

"Don't touch." Dean ordered softly. "And don't talk." He instructed further after he saw the wince Sam had tried to hide. Dean let out a heavy sigh, turned his back to Sam and walked a few steps before stopping infront of the window. He stood there, staring out as the silence in the room became heavy.

Sam swallowed, trying to ignore the sting in his eyes as his vision blurred a little. He blinked the tears away before they could fall and stared at Dean's back. "Dean, please..."

"No talking, Sam." Dean interrupted firmly, worried that Sam would irritate the cuts on his throat. A few seconds of silence went by before Dean spoke again, still staring out the window. "You're right, though. You did start this; you chose to disobey, you chose to hide, you chose to talk to strangers when you knew you weren't allowed to. And we will deal with that later; together, as a family." He paused for a few moments before continuing. "But she still has to pay for what she did."

Sam frowned, confusion and anxiety rolling around in his stomach. He opened his mouth to demand '_why, what the hell did she do, have you not listened to a word I've said'_, but Dean beat him to it.

"She was still apart of your life when she wasn't supposed to be. She still pushed herself into your home when she had no right to step past the threshold. She still wormed her way into your bed, into your _heart_, when you were alone and vulnerable. She still touched what wasn't her's to touch..." Dean listed, and would have continued going but Sam interrupted him.

"I told you! None of that was her..."

"SAM!" Dean yelled, spinning around to face his brother. "What have I told you about talking?" He said firmly. "You lost that right, for the time being, when you tried to _cut_ through your _vocal cords_!" He shouted before calming himself down. The soft tone of his voice scared Sam more than the yelling. "I don't know where, or when, you first got the idea that it was okay to disobey us, _talk back_ to us the way your doing, or ignore what we tell you, but it stops now. Understood? I never tolerated it when you were a kid and I sure as hell ain't letting you get away with it now; we raised you better than that." He pointed a finger at Sam before placing his hands on his hips. More silence filled the room as Dean looked around, not seeming to be able to keep his eyes on one thing; the floor, the wall, the stairs, John, Sam, the wall, the floor. Eventually he decided on the floor. After a moment he lifted his hand and wiped it over his mouth, down his chin, before dropping it back down to his side. "Dad."

John looked over, eyebrow raised in question.

"Take Sam upstairs, please. Make sure he stays there." Dean requested.

Sam sat straighter, looking from one family member to the other as his Dad started walking towards him. "No, Dean..." He tried to protest.

Dean turned away and looked through the window again. "Do as your told, Sam." He ordered softly.

Sam flinched away from the hand John laid on his shoulder. "No..." He was panicking again. He could feel his stomach turning, his heart speeding up; wanted to fall to his knees and beg, wanted to throw the nearest object and scream about the unfairness, the _wrongness_, of what they were doing. But before he decided which one he wanted to do, John gently but firmly took hold of his arm.

"You're not too big to be carried over my shoulder, Son." John warned, staring into Sam's eyes and letting his youngest know that he was serious.

Knowing his Dad would actually do it if he needed to, Sam let out a shaky breath and stood up, keeping his head turned away from his family when he felt the tears start to fall. John led Sam to the stairs, making sure to keep his hold on his son's arm firm and unyielding. Just as they were about to climb the stairs, Dean spoke, not looking away from the window.

"Everything will be okay, Sammy." He reassured softly. "You just be good and everything will be okay."

Sam didn't reply; just turned his head away from his brother and stared at the floor as John gently pushed him forward again.

Dean listened to their footsteps on the stairs, staring out the window at the green trees that surrounded them. Sammy may not see it now, but Dean was doing this for him. If Dean allowed this girl to live, if he allowed Sam to stay in a...relationship with her, then Sam's life would basically be over.

Dean could just picture it now - the happy couple, all lovey-dovey in the beginning, all hugs and kisses, and flowers and hearts and all that shit, going out on dates were the Bitch would dress up in a beautiful dress that hugged her curves and Sam dressed all smart, with a tie and shit. The girl would get use to the nights out, to being wined and dined, to Sam spoiling her with necklaces and rings...in a couple of years Sam may propose, they'll have a glamorous wedding where she can show off Sam to all her family and friends...a couple of years after that and they'll probably have kids.

They wouldn't be able to go out on dates anymore, Sam wouldn't be able to spend his money all on her; he'll have babies to support. Sam will work all hours of the day in a crappy dead-end job that he'll hate but will carry on working there because it pays the bills. Jess would hate the weight she'd put on from being pregnant, would look in the mirror and miss the days were dresses hugged her tight, would start pestering Sam to wine and dine her again but Sam would be too stressed and tired from work. Jess would become resentful. Arguments would start off small; Sam forgot the milk on his way home, Jess didn't tidy the living room - but she was too tired to do it after looking after the kids, and Sam was too tired to remember the milk, and '_damnit_, _Sam_, _can't you do anything right'_, and no! Dean wouldn't let that happen.

He couldn't allow this girl to destroy his brother like that, to slowly leech the life out of his Sammy. It was better if he ended it now, save Sam from that kind of future.

Dean let out a heavy sigh. It was better if Dean put his brother through a little pain now, pain that will heal in time, than to allow this girl to make Sam suffer for the rest of his life.

Dean nodded to himself, let out another sigh, turned from the window, collected the knives that was still on the couch and marched his way into the kitchen. He stood at the basement door, looking down the stairs. He smirked a little to himself...

...Sure, he was doing this for Sammy - but that didn't mean he couldn't have his own fun along the way.

* * *

John tenderly pushed Sam down to sit on the end of the bed. His son hadn't said a word on the way up, and even now Sam just sat there with his head down as tears fell off his face. John frowned in concern and sympathy, stroking Sam's hair. They stayed like that for a few minutes in silence. Pictures of Jess being tortured was running through Sam's mind, and pictures of Sam cutting a little deeper and bleeding out was running through John's.

Eventually, John sighed and crouched down infront of his youngest. His hand slowly moved from Sam's hair, down his face, until it stopped to rest on his collarbone, his thumb stroking Sam's neck, just under the bandages. "You scared the hell out of me, Sammy." John confessed in a whisper. "If your hand had shook too much, or you tripped and fell, or..." He cut himself off. He had to. Those images...if he carried on with those thoughts than he was gonna throw up. He had to get it together; lock it all in a box and push it to the back of his mind - his son needed him.

"You don't understand, Son. We get that. We don't want you to understand." He paused long enough to sit beside Sam on the bed. He placed his arm around Sam's shoulders and pulled him closer. Placing a kiss on his baby boy's forehead, he let his lips linger as he whispered. "All you need to know is that we love you. And that we'll do anything and everything to make sure you're safe. And that if you ever do anything like that again, you can bet your very soul that I will lock you away in the most protected and padded room I can find." He leaned away a little so he could see Sam's face, but kept his arm around his shoulders. Throughout John's speech, Sam still hadn't looked up from the floor but John didn't let that bother him; Sam always had trouble making eye contact when he was in trouble.

"But for right now..." John continued, still keeping his voice low and soft. "...how about we clean you up a little, get you into some sweatpants and a nice dry top, and settle you down. Huh?" He lightly nudged Sam with his shoulder, and ignored the fact that it was only half 2 in the afternoon. Sam looked exhausted and a few hours sleep was just what he needed. "I'll even make you some hot chocolate, okay?" He smiled fondly, remembering how his son had always demanded a hot chocolate before bed when he was a little boy.

He squeezed Sam's shoulder before he stood, moving his hand back to Sam's hair. "Come on, Kiddo. Let's get you settled."

* * *

The basement was a typical room from a clichéd horror movie; dark, damp and dreary, it wasn't a place you willingly spent your free time. Unfortunately, the unconscious girl tied to a chair in the middle of the room didn't have the luxury of deciding to be here willingly.

Dean stood infront of her for a moment, watching her chest rise and fall, a strand of her hair wafting through the air as she breathed out. Hate was filling him up again as he stared at her. She looked all sweet and innocent. Dean scoffed; he wasn't fooled.

He turned and started walking to his right, where a small table stood, and neatly laid the knives on top of it. Turning back around, he circled around Jess, considering what way to wake her up. He stopped when he stood infront of her again and decided to just get on with it.

"Rise and shine, Bitch!" He shouted as he brought his hand up and let it fall back down, backhanding her hard.

Jessica jolted awake, a little whimper leaving her lips as she felt the sting on her cheek. As she came more into the land of the living, she felt the headache that was beating a fast rhythm against her skull and let out a long moan. She slowly moved her head back and forth, trying to figure out what had happened and where the hell she was, but her brain wasn't cooperating. The world around her felt slow and the dizziness she felt wasn't helping.

"Yeah." Dean drawled out, watching her. "I can imagine that mountain sized lump on the back of your head giving you a hard time." He smirked. "You have my Dad to thank for that. I mean, I would have loved to have the honour but I was busy." He crouched down infront of her and stayed silent, allowing her to wake up more.

After a moment of Jess's eyes frantically sweeping the room, she looked wide-eyed at Dean, terror written all over her face.

Dean's smirk widened. "Hey, Sweetheart. You back with me?"

Jess tried to lean away but soon realised she couldn't do far. She looked around again, hoping to see Sam. She frowned when she couldn't see him and didn't recognize where she was. How long had she been out?

"W-where...?" She tried to ask but her mouth was dry and her head injury was still making everything a little fuzzy.

Dean stood. "Basement." He walked over to the table and leaned against it with his arms crossed.

Jess sealed her lips together to stop the whimper that wanted to come out. She was alone - in a dark basement - with a unstable, deranged, madman who had a personal vendetta against her. Sam wasn't around; there was no one to take Dean's attention away from her, no one to plead and beg for her life, no one to save her. She was alone.

Where the hell was Sam, anyway? Why would he leave her alone with his brother? Did...oh God, did they do something to him? Sam said they wouldn't hurt him, but what if they had finally snapped, what if Sam had pushed them too far, what if he had argued and they had hit him to shut him up but they accidentally hit him too hard and he fell and cracked his head, what if...

"Ahh!" Jess yelped in surprise pain and whipped her head around to look at her left arm. It was bleeding from a little cut that wasn't there a second ago. Looking up, she spotted Dean standing infront of her.

Dean waved the knife around, making spots of blood from the sharp tip fly off and land on the floor. "You spaced out on me." He explained. "Very rude." Moving fast, Dean slashed down and made another cut just before the first on Jess's arm.

Jess flinched and whined in pain. She stared at Dean for a moment, breathing heavily in fear. "What..." She swallowed. "W-what do...you want?" She asked, her voice shaking.

Dean chuckled as he turned and walked back to the table. "What do I want?" He repeated slowly, turning back to face her as he, once again, leaned against the table, resting his hands on the surface either side of him. "Well, a fancy beach house would be nice. A million dollars in the bank. And I've been wanting to take a vacation to the Grand Canyon for years now." He mocked before turning serious. "But I'll settle for keeping you the hell away from my brother."

"Sam wants to be with me." Jess disputed.

Dean turned the top half of his body to pick up a larger knife. "Sam doesn't know what he wants; he's a kid." He slowly strolled towards her, twirling the knife in his hands. "Besides..." He paused as he stopped to stand infront of her again. "What he wants doesn't mean it's what he _needs_." He pointed the knife at her. "And he sure as hell doesn't need you screwing up his life."

"I don't...!" Jess cut herself off when the tip of the knife touched her right arm. "Please..." She whimpered. "I don't...I don't screw up his life, he's happy with me, he's..." She clamped her lips tight together and whined low in her throat as the knife made another cut.

"Happy?" Dean snapped, instantly pissed off. "You think you make him happy?" He brought his fist back before swinging it down and smashing it into the side of her face. "You'll do nothing but make him miserable!" He brought his other hand up and punched her again. "You can't offer him anything!"

Another punch to the face.

"You can't keep him safe!"

And another.

"Or fed..."

And another.

"...Or clean..."

And another.

"...Or warm..."

Two more hits to her face and Jess couldn't see out of her left eye.

"No one knows how to take care of Sammy but me!" Dean delivered one last hard swing before storming off to the table. "You think you can make him happy? That you can look after him better than me?" He picked up the largest knife on the table and marched back over to her. "You think you're so damn special? What can you give him that I can't?!" He raised the knife and was about to plunge it into her arm when she spoke.

"A baby!" Jess screamed out. Her face was swollen, her lips and nose bleeding, she couldn't see through her left eye and she could taste blood at the back of her throat.

Dean paused, the knife stopping in mid-air. "What?"

"Please..." Jess begged. "You kill me...than you're...you're killing apart of your brother." She stuttered out, keeping her head down.

Dean stared at her, frowning. "You're lying."

Jess tiredly shook her head, letting out a small sob. "I'm not." It took all her strength to lift her head and look Dean in the eye. "I'm pregnant. Sam's the father."

* * *

Uh-oh, another cliff-hanger! You lot love it really lol xx


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, quick note to say that _Escape Rewritten_ is basically...well, the title explains itself lol Same summary, same storyline; just better written; I've taken some scenes out and written new ones in. You don't need to read the old one. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!

**DomBird:** Thanks for reviewing, Hun! :D Thanks, Hunnie! Enjoy this one xx

** .777 (I'm sorry, Hun, it refuses to let me write your name!) :**Thanks for reviewing, Hun! And you're questions maybe answered ;-) lol. And, yeah, it's annoying how very few stories of dark Dean still caring about Sam is written. And I hope I have more stories to lol. I'm hoping to do a prequel and squeal to this one, but I don't know when I'll have time to do them; hopefully soon. And thank you, Hunnie! I'm enjoying reading your story at the moment. Enjoy this chapter, Hun xx

**Rohopretender:**Thanks for reviewing, Hun! And I've never really cared for her either. You'll have to read to find out if she goes ;-) lol xx

**Amandous: **Thanks for reviewing, Hun! *Tries to cover face so I don't give anything away*, you'll have to read to find out :P. And I live in England, Hun, so season 10 isn't on T.V yet :'(, but I'm totally nervous about Demon!Dean, because like you said they won't do him justice, but I'm more nervous about how Dean's and Sam's relationship is gonna be after this. I doubt they're gonna let Demon!Dean still care about Sam. And I'm totally with you on that one, Hun! The first four seasons were my favourite because the brother's relationship wasn't half as bad as what they've made it now. I loved Dean's speech in that Church, I totally melted at it infact, but then they had to go and wreck everything again by making them fight! (As you can gather, I strongly dislike them fighting lol.) I just want the brothers to be back to what they use to be; having each other's backs no matter what, always putting the other first, etc...But with Demon!Dean on the scene now, I doubt that will happen :'( And now that I've ranted enough about this subject, I'll let ya get to the story lol Enjoy, Hun xx

**Guest: **Thanks for reviewing, Hun! Your wish...well, you're gonna have to read to see if I grant it :P lol Enjoy, Hun. Thanks again xx

**Acidspades: **Thanks for reviewing, Hun! Well, I have to find ways to keep this story interesting haha lol Enjoy this chapter, Hunnie xx

**Mutilated Pancake: **Thanks for reviewing, Hun! :D, thanks, Hunnie! And I think we all want to lock Sam away right now haha lol It's his eyes, they just make ya melt lol Thanks again, Hun. Enjoy this chapter xx

**Bob:**Thanks for reviewing, Hun! :D :D! Enjoy, Hunnie xx

WARNINGS! A bit of torture, a decent amount of blood, Evil!Winchesters (Apart from Sammy) NOT Wincest. Crazy-Dean. Crazy-John. Possessive-Dean. Protective-Dean. Protective-John. Serial-Killers.

You've now been warned.

Don't own Supernatural or the characters, sadly :(

ENJOY!

* * *

** Escape Rewritten! Chapter 8!**

"You're lying." Dean repeated, his voice hard and cold as he stood there staring at the girl.

Jess shook her head again, closing her eyes when the room went round in circles and wincing at the pain in her head. "I...I'm not lying..."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Dean screamed in absolute rage. He spun around, grabbed the table and flipped it over. Before the table even hit the floor, Dean spun back around to face Jess, pointing a finger at her. "Admit it!" He ordered harshly. He took a few steps forward. "You're a lying Bitch!"

Jess's head bent forward, as if she had zero energy to hold it up. She let out a sob. "I'm not...I swear..."

Dean started pacing the floor. He let out a humourless chuckle. "You really expect me to believe this shit? You don't think Sam would have told me back at that apartment? You don't think he would have told me before I laid a finger on you?!" He stopped pacing and stood infront of her, glaring with so much hatred in his eyes.

"I...I found out...a...couple...of weeks ago." Jess breathed heavily through the pain and sobs. "I haven't...had the chance...to tell...Sam yet."

In a split second, Dean moved. Placing his hands on the arms of the chair, he leaned forward until his face was inches away from Jessica's. "You're lying." He whispered angrily.

Jess's head was thrown back as far as she could get it, trying to create as much space between them as possible. "No...I'm not..." She sobbed out tiredly. "Please..."

Dean pushed himself from the chair, making the chair slide across the floor a few inches. He glared venomously down at her. "You think it matters?" He asked after a moment of silence. His eyes flickered to her stomach before looking back at her swollen face. "You think that kid will save you?" He chuckled again, the sound sending shivers down Jess's spine. "All you've managed to do is end your own life earlier than planned." He sneered before turning around and marching up the stairs, ignoring Jess's cries. He slammed the basement door closed.

With his hands on his hips, Dean paced the kitchen floor, breathing heavily through his anger.

Was she telling the truth? Was she actually pregnant? But so what if she was - it didn't change a damn thing. Sam's nineteen years old! No way was he ready to look after a kid, and besides it wasn't even a baby yet. A couple of weeks old? It wasn't anything!

He knew this would happen. Knew the Bitch downstairs would destroy his brother. He had just thought that it would have been a couple of years down the line before she got herself knocked up. Thank God he and John had gotten to them in time; Sam didn't know - Sam didn't need to know - Sam would _never_ know!

He ran his hand through his hair, gripping the back of his neck hard to try and get himself to concentrate, to _think_.

But his anger was getting the better of him, clouding his judgement. Letting out a angry growl, he spun on his heels and flipped the kitchen table, threw the chairs across the room, smashed the dishes on the floor, and punched the wall a couple of times.

His chest rising and falling quickly, Dean leaned against the wall and stared at the destroyed room. It had helped a little.

No. No, it didn't change anything at all. The Bitch still had to go. But...

Dean may be a heartless bastard at times, especially to strangers, but he didn't harm kids.

He shook his head and marched upstairs. He needed his Dad's advice on this.

* * *

Sam and John were lying on the bed. Sam was under the covers, his head leaning against his Dad's chest, John's arm wrapped around him. John was reading from a book that had been in his duffle bag for eighteen years. It had been Sam's favourite story as a kid.

Sam laid there, his mind feeling slow and dazed. He felt numb. His brother was downstairs, probably torturing his girlfriend, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. Sam yawned. He was exhausted - in every sense of the word. And he was so comfortable here. Guilt started to push past the numbness that he felt and Sam shifted, only stilling when John rubbed his arm and shushed him softly. Here he was, comfortable in his Dad's arms while his girlfriend was getting beat on downstairs by his brother.

What the hell was wrong with him?!

He was interrupted in his thoughts, and John was interrupted in his reading, when they heard a loud bang from downstairs; another bang followed straight after - then another, and another, and another.

Sam had tensed at the first noise and no amount of arm-rubbing from John was gonna settle him down. Jess! He needed to get to Jess. By the third bang, Sam had tried to sit up, only to be held down by his Dad.

"Shh, Sammy." John soothed, keeping his hold tight and secure while still rubbing Sam's arm in an attempt to soothe him. "Concentrate on the book, Kiddo. Ignore everything else; just concentrate on me." He sounded like he was still reading from the book; his tone hadn't changed - casual, low and calming.

There was no point fighting against his Dad's arms; he had tried that so many times these past two days and failed each time. This time wasn't gonna be different. But he didn't relax - couldn't relax - just sat against his Dad's chest, staring at the door as tears made his vision blur, and ignored the story John had gone back to reading.

A few seconds later and the noises stopped, which did absolutely nothing to reassure Sam at all. A few seconds more and John was interrupted once again when the bedroom door opened and Dean's head popped through the gap.

Dean smiled softly at the sight that greeted him, all traces of anger disappearing. His brother looked so small cuddled up to their Dad like that. He didn't wanna disturb them but he had no other choice. "Hey." He kept his voice low, not wanting to disturb the quiet atmosphere. He walked into the room but kept the door open. "You okay there, Sammy?" He asked affectionately.

Sam didn't respond. He had tensed up when Dean walked in and had done a quick check; Dean's knuckles were dark red and some were even bleeding. He dropped his eyes to the blanket and stayed silent as tears slipped down his face. How bad was Jess hurt? Was she even still alive? Sam's stomach turned at the thought and he swallowed back the bile in his throat.

Dean smiled understandingly - his little brother has had a few hard days - and turned his attention to John. "Hey, Dad, can I talk to you for a sec?" He gestured towards the door.

John nodded and sat up, removing his arm from around Sam. Before he stood up, he kissed Sam's forehead. "I'll be right back, Champ." He reassured before standing and walking towards the door.

Dean gave Sam one last soft smile before following his Dad. They stood just outside the closed door, not wanting to go too far away from Sam.

As soon as the door closed, Sam was off the bed and moving towards it. He stopped when he heard Dean's voice, leaning his left ear against the door.

"I need some help." Dean was saying, and Sam frowned, his heart drumming against his chest at what those words could mean.

Oh, God. He needed help to move Jess's body, didn't he? Needed help to clean up all the evidence, needed help to keep Sam distracted while he dragged Jess's lifeless body out of the cabin and into the woods, needed...

Sam took a deep breath, trying to stop the room from spinning and realising that he was close to hyperventilating.

"With?" John asked, keeping his voice as low as Dean's.

Sam heard Dean sigh and leaned more against the door, his entire body flushed against it; the door was the only thing keeping him standing right now. "I don't know what to do."

"Dean, what's going on?" John sounded concerned.

There was a bit of a pause on the other side and Sam held his breath, closing his eyes to try and stop the dizziness that wouldn't leave.

"She says she's pregnant. Sam's the Dad."

Sam's eyes flew open and the first thing he noticed was that the room was finally still.

That only lasted a second before Sam felt like the floor was tilting and he staggered away from the door, trying to keep his balance.

Pregnant?

Pregnant?

The word kept spinning around in Sam's mind; the only word he could think of.

Pregnant. Jess was alive? And pregnant? No, that couldn't be right. That couldn't...she couldn't...how...what...preg...Jess...

Sam fell on the bed, energy draining from him as the news sunk in.

Jess was alive.

Jess was pregnant.

He was the father.

Emotions swirled inside him - too many emotions for him to comprehend; they came and went within seconds, too fast for him to name one. He didn't know what he was feeling, his mind couldn't think straight, the room was still spinning, his chest was too tight, the air was too thin, and he could see little black spots out of the corner of his eyes.

It was a few minutes later that Sam realised his Dad and Dean were crouched infront of him, their lips moving frantically but he couldn't understand what they were saying.

Pregnant. The word was like a huge flashing neon sign in his head, growing bigger and bigger until it filled up every space in the room.

Something thumped on his back and Sam took a huge gulp of air as sound rushed to his ears, John and Dean's voices overlapping each other.

"...Sam! Come on, Kiddo, breathe."

"Come on, Son, deep breaths, in and out."

"What the hell happened...?"

"I dunno, seems like a panic attack..."

"...Sammy, can you hear me?"

"Come on, Champ, pay attention. Deep breaths."

Dean was crouched infront of him while John sat beside him on the bed and Sam realised the thump on his back had been his Dad's hand. John pushed down on his back and Sam went with it, leaning forward so his head was between his legs, taking gulps of air. The tightness of his chest loosened up and the room slowed down.

Once he had enough air to talk, Sam gasped out. "Pregnant?"

There was silence in the room for a second before Sam heard Dean curse. "Shit!"

Sam lifted his head to stare at his brother. "You weren't gonna tell me, were you?" Dean's silence answered his question. Sam straightened his back and stared at him in disbelief. "You didn't think this was something I needed to know?!" He shouted. "I'm about to be...I'm gonna be...she's..." His chest was going tight again and John pushed him forward once more as he breathed out slowly.

And then a thought hit him. Dean had been kicking Jess's stomach earlier today; and he hadn't held back his strength.

Oh, God! Was the baby even still alive after that? Or was it just badly hurt? Or is all the stress that Jess has been through these past two days causing it any type of harm? Maybe if they get Jess to a hospital quick enough, the Doctors will be able to do something...

He was interrupted when he heard Dean sigh and stand up. "You're not gonna be anything, Sam."

It took a moment for those words to sink in and Sam frowned. He kept his arms on his knees as he lifted his head to look at Dean. "What - what do you mean?"

Dean turned his face away and Sam got it.

Eyes widening, Sam straightened back up, knocking his Dad's hands off him. "You can't be serious?" He asked hopefully. When he still didn't get a reply, he stood up. "Dean! You're not serious! You can't be...God, you are!" He spun on his heels and walked to the other side of the room, running a hand through his hair.

John stood off the bed and took a step forward. "Sam, Son, calm down..."

"Sammy, you need to understand." Dean interrupted. "You're just a kid yourself, you can't..."

"I wanna see her." Sam blurted out without meaning to.

"No." Dean instantly responded, shaking his head.

Sam spun back around to face him. "Dean, _please_." He begged desperately. "I need to see her, to talk to her..."

"If you think for one minute that I'd leave you two alone after the last time..."

"We're in the basement! The only door is the one you're gonna be standing behind!" He took a few more steps forward. "Don't do this to me, Dean, please. Just ten minutes, alright. That's all I'm asking." There was a moment of silence. "Please?" Sam whispered.

Dean turned away from Sam's watery eyes, wiping a hand over his mouth.

"Just this last thing, Dean." Sam whispered, his eyes full of sorrow. "That's all I'm asking."

Dean stared at him for a moment, contemplating what the best thing to do was. Keep Sam out of the way, shield him from the pain it would cause, protect him like Dean's always protected him. Or let Sam have this one last thing, let him say his goodbyes, and be there for him when he breaks.

He nodded his head towards the door and held out his hand. "Let's go." He said softly, still wondering if he had made the right choice.

Sam let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding, taking Dean's hand and allowing his brother to lead him to the basement, John following behind.

Opening the basement door, Dean stopped Sam before he entered. He checked his watch before looking firmly into Sam's eyes. "Your ten minutes start now."

Without responding, Sam ran down the stairs. Dean would stick to those ten minutes, so he didn't have a lot of time. He heard the basement door close as he reached the bottom of the stairs but didn't pay attention; his entire focus was only on one thing.

Jess.

He stood there for a moment in shock. She looked...God, his brother had done that! Would she even want to see him - _could_ she even see him? He took a few slow steps before stopping again.

"Jess?" He whispered softly, afraid of her reaction.

But he didn't need to be. Upon hearing Sam's voice, Jess took a deep breath in relief. "Sam..." She sobbed out, lifting her head to look at him.

Sam rushed over and knelt down. His hands hovered in the air for a moment, not wanting to cause more pain by touching, but when Jess leaned towards him, he gently placed one hand on the side of her face - the side less swollen - and the other in her hair. "God, Jess..." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and Jess felt his tears. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Sam shook his head and placed his forehead on hers for a second before moving back to look at her. "We ain't got much time. Less than ten minutes. Is...Is it true?"

For a second, Jess frowned in confusion, before she understood. "I'm sorry." She was so different from the girl that Sam had saw just a few hours ago. Her voice was hoarse even though she was whispering, she looked tired and defeated and Sam's heart ached. Jess closed her eyes. "I lied." She confessed.

And Sam didn't know how to feel about that. Happy, sad, relief, disappointment...he couldn't settle on which one. In the end, he went for relief. If Jess did survive this, then he wouldn't have the responsibility of a baby - Dean was right about one thing: He wasn't ready for that - and if Jess didn't...Well, he wouldn't have the added grief of an unborn child, wouldn't have more to mourn for, selfish as that thought was.

"I'm sorry." Jess sobbed out. "He...he had - had the knife and I...I had to do something. The words just came out, I didn't mean for you to..."

"Shhh." Sam shook his head softly. "No, no, it's okay." He stroked her hair, trying to give her what little comfort he could. "I understand."

"It didn't work anyway, did it?" And Sam's heart once again broke. She sounded so...sure. Like she knew her death was coming and there wasn't anything she could do, so why fight it.

Sam shook his head, the tears flowing down endlessly. "No." His voice broke, his breath hitching in his throat. "I'm sorry."

Jess bent her head forward until her forehead touched Sam's. "Yeah." She whispered. "I figured as much."

They sat there for a moment, just breathing each other in, before Jess spoke. "How much time do we have left?"

Sam leaned back, wiping a hand over his face as he tried to pull himself together. "I dunno. Probably only a couple of minutes."

Jess nodded. "I..." She hesitated before looking up at him. "I need you to do me a favour, okay?"

Sam was already nodded before she finished. "Anything." He promised.

"You do it."

For a moment, Sam could have sworn he had stopped breathing. "W-w-what?"

"You do it." She repeated. "Listen to me..." Sam started shaking his head. "No, no, please, Sam. Listen to me. I'm dead anyway."

Sam sobbed softly. "No..."

Jess nodded. "I am. You know I am." She closed her eyes for a second. She had to be strong for this; had to be strong enough to convince Sam. "I was dead the minute they walked into our home. You knew that, I knew that...there's no getting out of it. You tried." She stretched forward to place a kiss on his head and Sam broke, sobbing so hard that it was hard to take a breath inbetween. "You tried, Baby." She whispered. "You fought for me, you did the best you could. The _only_ thing you can do now is not let Dean's face be the last thing I see."

Sam collapsed the rest of the way to the floor, his body falling forward until his head rested on Jess's knee. His shoulders shook and Jess felt the tears soak through her jeans. Now that Sam wasn't looking at her, Jess could allow the fear the shine in her eyes again. Not wanting to see what her request was doing to the man she loved, she stared at the wall infront of her as she continued. "Grab a knife. From the floor, over there." Sam didn't move. "Sam. Do it. Please."

Sam's hands gripped the chair legs, his entire body shaking. "Don't make me do this. I'm begging you. Don't make me do this."

Desperation caused Jess to do the very last thing she had wanted to do. "You owe me this." She whispered harshly, still staring at the wall as tears flowed down. "The only thing I did was love you and this is what I got for it."

It was like Sam could _feel_ his heart snap in two.

"The least you can do is make sure I don't suffer anymore." Glancing down at Sam's back was the biggest mistake Jess could have made at that time; her tough act disappeared as soon as she saw Sam's shaking body. He looked so much like a lost little boy. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "I don't regret it, Sam." She whispered, her voice much softer. "If I had the choice...if I had the choice to fall in love with you again, even after I knew the outcome...I would still love you; every time. You're the best thing..." The sob that she let out cut off her words. When she continued, she tried to keep her voice from shaking but failed miserably. "...t-t-the best-best t-thing...that...I-I..." Her head dropped forward, and she cried harder when she realised she couldn't reach Sam's head while it was still on her knees. "God, I love you."

She was right. It killed him to admit it, but she was right. Sam owed her this much. He had dragged her into this situation and she was begging him to get her out of it - man up and do what you have to! Make it quick, make it painless, _save_ her!

That's all he had wanted to do; from the moment Dean and John knocked on their door, he had tried so hard to save her. Perhaps he had been going about it the wrong way? He's tried everything he could think of - beg, cry, beg, scream, beg, threaten himself, and beg some more...

There was only one option left.

It took a second before Sam found the energy he needed. He didn't stand - couldn't; his legs wouldn't hold him up - instead, he placed his hands on the floor and crawled over to the fallen table. He sat there for a second, staring at the knifes, his mind completely blank.

"Sam, we don't have much time." Jess reminded him.

Hand shaking, Sam slowly reached out to grab the nearest knife, before stopping once again.

Dean's lighter. It was mixed in with the knifes, lying innocently on the floor. And out of the corner of his eye, in the far corner of the basement, was one of those refill fuel cans.

* * *

_Fire_. _It was everywhere_. _Flames growing higher and higher_. _No escape_.

_Hot_. _It was so hot_. _The heat from the flames getting more intense_. _No escape_.

_Air_. _It was getting thinner_, _harder to take it in_. _Need to breathe_. _Can't breathe_. _Need air_ -_ there's not enough_.

* * *

Sam blinked.

He knew what he had to do now.

He had been having that dream for a reason, right? Why else would he have had it every night for two weeks, why else would it be coming true? Everything else, so far, had come true; the screams, the exact words...maybe this was how it was supposed to end. Why else would a fuel can just be lying around, why else would Dean carelessly leave his lighter mixed with the knives? This was supposed to happen; this was how the dream ended.

The sudden adrenaline that filled him allowed him to snatch up the lighter, stagger to his feet and rush to grab the fuel can, praying it was full. Picking it up, he gave it a little shake. Half-full. Better than nothing.

"Sam, what..." Jess tried to turn her head to look behind her. "What are you doing?"

Walking quickly back towards Jess, Sam dropped to his knees infront of her and smashed his lips against hers, only breaking apart when Jess whimpered in pain. "You go, I go." Sam announced, lifting the fuel can and lighter.

Jess stared in shock at the items. "Wha...Sam...?" She looked into his eyes and saw a determined resolve that scared the shit out of her. "Sam, no." She whispered in disbelief. "You can't..."

"I'm never gonna be free." Sam interrupted. "No matter what I...I can't live the life they want me to, and I'll never be able to run far, or fast, enough. And even if I do manage to get away from them, I don't want to live the rest of my life on the run, looking over my shoulder all the time, scared that every time I turn a corner they're gonna be there, waiting and pissed." He softly stroked the side of her face. "This...doing this...it's the only way for us...it's the only way." He had trouble finding the right words. "If you die and I live, I wouldn't be able..." He shook his head. "I just couldn't do it."

There was a moment of silence as Jess thought about what he had said. Sam was right. As selfish as it was, Jess didn't wanna die alone - she would prefer to not die at all, but what could she do? - at least this way they'll be together.

"We don't have much time." Sam said and quickly started pouring the fuel in a circle around them both.

Once that was done, he dropped the fuel can and knelt back infront of her, quickly undoing the ropes around her wrists. He didn't bother with her feet; they'd be dead soon so what was the point?

As soon as her hands were free, Jess lifted them up to stroke Sam's face and hair. Sam gave her a reassuring smile and nodded his head as he flicked the lighter on.

They moved as one. Their foreheads connecting in the middle. Their voices echoed around the room simultaneously.

"I love you."

Sam dropped the lighter.

* * *

I love cliff-hangers - there so fun to write :P lol xx


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, quick note to say that _Escape Rewritten_ is basically...well, the title explains itself lol Same summary, same storyline; just better written; I've taken some scenes out and written new ones in. You don't need to read the old one. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!

**IchigoMoonCutter:** Thanks for reviewing, Hun! Thank you, Hunnie! :) Enjoy! xx

**DomBird:**Thanks for reviewing, Hun! Thanks, Hunnie! :D xx

**Kage Kyuubi no Kitsune:**Thanks for reviewing, Hun! And thanks, Hun! And yeah, when your reading a story, cliffhangers can be a bit annoying, but it makes life interesting lol Enjoy, Hun! xx

**Mutilated Pancake: **Thanks for reviewing, Hun! Haha! lol Maybe he will...maybe he won't... :P you'll have to find out lol xx

**Ncsupnatfan: **Thanks for reviewing, Hun! You'll have to find out which one's quicker; the flames or Dean ;-) lol Enjoy, Hun xx

** .777 (So sorry again, Hun, but it won't let me write your full name): **Thanks for reviewing, Hun! I love cliffhangers...well, when I'm the one writing them anyway; not so much when I'm enjoying a story myself lol :D! Thanks again, Hunnie! Enjoy this chapter xx

**Sarah: **Thanks for reviewing, Hun! And here's the next update for ya, Hun! Thanks again, enjoy xx

**Acidspades:**Thanks for reviewing, Hun! :D :D...Awww, I'm sorry, Hunnie; here's a little bit of your lifeforce back lol Enjoy, Hun! xx

**Amandous:**Thanks for reviewing, Hun! Haha! Nah, you're too good; you see right through me lol. I've heard little bits about the first ep of season 10 and what I've heard so far has my stomach turning, so you're not the only one with that bad feeling! And aww, Cas and Gabriel: Cute! :D. Anyway, thanks again, Hun! Enjoy xx

**Souless666:**Thanks for reviewing, Hun! Aww, thank you so much, Hunnie! Hope you enjoy this chapter xx

**Britnic77:**Thanks for reviewing, Hun! And I know what you mean, Hun; I love dark protective Dean too, but like you said; there's hardly any stories out there :(. Awww, thank you so much, Hun :D! Hope you enjoy this chapter! xx

**Rohopretender:** Thanks for reviewing, Hun! Hope you enjoy this chapter xx

**Guest:** Thanks for reviewing, Hun! :D Thank you, Hunnie! Sorry it's a little late, but here's your update xx

WARNINGS! A bit of torture, a decent amount of blood, Evil!Winchesters (Apart from Sammy) NOT Wincest. Crazy-Dean. Crazy-John. Possessive-Dean. Protective-Dean. Protective-John. Serial-Killers.

You've now been warned.

Don't own Supernatural or the characters, sadly :(

ENJOY!

* * *

** Escape Rewritten! Chapter 9!**

_Fire. It was everywhere. Flames growing higher and higher. No escape._

_"You shouldn't have tried to run, Sam."_

_Hot. It was so hot. The heat from the flames getting more intense. No escape._

_"You had to have known we would've found you."_

_Screams. They were so loud. Ringing through his eyes until they echoed inside his head, over and over. No escape._

_"HELP! PLEASE, HELP!"_

_Air. It was getting thinner, harder to take it in. Need to breathe. Can't breathe. Need air - there's not enough._

_"SAM!"_

_The smell. God, the smell..._

_"SAM, HELP ME!"_

_Flames getting higher, heat getting worse, screams getting louder, there's not enough air, and God, the smell..._

_Jess._

_Jess._

_Flames, heat, screams, air, smell..._

_BANG!_

_..._

_JESS!_

* * *

Dream.

Reality.

It was no longer separate. The dream _was_ the reality.

The only difference? Every night for those two weeks Sam had tried his hardest to escape that dream - staying up as late as he could, downing coffee as if it was water, going for late night jogs that made Jessica roll her eyes...

But now? When he's faced with the reality of that dream? Sam didn't wanna escape. Not this time. This time he wanted to stay right where he was; kneeling on this cold hard floor, Jess's forehead pressed against his, their breathing mixing together, their eyes closed, their arms around each other.

Was he scared? Of course. Who wouldn't be shit-your-pants terrified when deadly flames are closing in around you? But, despite that all consuming fear (or maybe because of it), he stays completely still.

_Fire. It was everywhere. Flames growing higher and higher._

His chest starts to feel tight again but Sam knows that this time it isn't because of a panic attack; it's the smoke. Most people panic when they see the flames, but it's not the flames people need to worry about - the smoke inhalation will kill you first. Sam doesn't know if that's a blessing or not; die from basically suffocating or die from the flames - he's not sure which is worse. Was this the last thing his Mom saw? The glow of orange and yellow mixed together, creating pretty pictures inside the flames...

_Hot. It was so hot. The heat from the flames getting more intense._

Sweat rolls down his face and he shifts slightly, starting to feel uncomfortable in his own skin. Some distant part of his mind wishes he could take his top off, or at least roll the sleeves up; but then he realises how stupid that would be. Here he is, in the middle of committing suicide by fire and he wants to take his top off because of the heat? He shifts on his knees again, his breathing coming out in shallow pants.

_Air. It was getting thinner, harder to take it in. Need to breathe. Can't breathe. Need air - there's not enough._

It's getting harder to breathe and his hold on Jess tightens. It's almost like he can feel his lungs trying to close up; there's a pressure on his chest that feels like it's crushing him and he wants to run; wants to grab Jess and get out of here because this is crazy. Why didn't he just stab them both and be done with it? Why did he have to suffocate them slowly? This isn't a quick and painless death! But he had wanted them to go together, and if he had used the knifes than Jess would have died first and Sam was far too selfish to watch that.

His throat feels tight and, without thinking, he takes a deep breath to try and open it up; only it's not air he inhales. The smoke has him coughing and Jess tries to soothe him but it's not long before she starts coughing too.

_The smell. God, the smell..._

The fuel, the scent that only comes from fire, the burning...it all rises up into Sam's nose, making it twitch in distaste. Was this the last thing his Mom had smelt? Ironically, it was gonna be the last thing for him too, because he can no longer smell Jess's perfume, can no longer smell the coconut shampoo in her hair...

_Jess_.

He concentrates on Jess. The feel of her sweaty skin under his hands, the puff of her breathing mixing with his own, his head still resting against her's, still holding her tight and their combined body heat probably isn't helping but their not gonna let go, never gonna let go...

_Jess._

He blocks everything else out but her. And it's only then that he realises that Jess hasn't stopped saying that she loves him; over and over, she whispers it like it's a secret only shared between them, and it makes the tears fall faster.

_Flames, heat, air, smell..._

He blocks it all out, until...

_BANG_!

Sam jumps and his eyes fly open. When he had heard that bang in his dream, he had thought it was a gunshot, but now he knows...it's the basement door slamming open, hitting the wall behind it, as Dean rushes down the stairs screaming his name, coughing as the smoke hits him.

Sam sobs and clings to Jess as he hears his Dad following behind his brother. Not yet! They're not meant to come crashing in yet; he's still alive, Jess is still alive, they're not meant to save him and leave Jess! He won't go with them, he won't leave Jess behind, he clings tighter, pulling her to his chest, he won't leave, he's meant to die alongside her and he won't let Dad and Dean screw that up, they both go together, that's how it's meant to be...

But he doesn't get that choice as he feels Dean's hands grab him from behind, pulling and pulling and pulling but he won't let go of Jess and Jess won't let go of him, and there's screaming and crying but Sam's not sure who it's coming from; him, Jess, Dad or Dean - everyone's shouting over everyone.

"SAM, LET GO! GET THE BITCH OFF HIM...!"

"...SAMUEL! COME ON!"

"SAM! NO! DON'T! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"JESS! NO! NO! GET OFF! NO!"

He feels his grip loosen and tries to tighten it back up but his Dad grabs onto one of his hands and pulls it away at the same time he pushes Jess as hard as he can. And Sam's falling backwards but Dean's behind him, holding him up and dragging him away and Sam screams as he watches Jess's chair tip over.

He's still screaming as Dean, who has his arms under Sam's armpits and his hands clasped together on Sam's chest, drags him towards the stairs. But Sam isn't gonna make it easy and he hooks his feet around the old wooden banister, trying to thrash the top half of his body and digging his nails into Dean's arms but Dean holds him still and ignores the small bite of pain.

"Sam, let go!" Dean ordered firmly, his mouth close to Sam's ear.

And Sam can hear the anger and panic in his brother's voice but he still shakes his head. He won't let go, he won't ever let go...

But then John's there and he grabs Sam's legs and Sam's being carried by the two of them and Jess is still down there.

She's still down there. She's dying, burning, and there's nothing Sam can do; it's all his fault - he poured the fuel, he dropped the lighter...he's leaving Jess to burn alone.

The next thing Sam notices is that he's outside. He doesn't remember how he got there; doesn't remember being carried through the kitchen, the hallway, the front door...but here he is, sprawled out on the grass with Dean sitting behind him, his arms still wrapped around his chest, and his Dad sitting infront of him, stroking his hair and his face and talking to him but Sam doesn't listen.

Doesn't listen to anything but his own heart breaking as he stares at the cabin. He can see the fire spread in the kitchen through the front door. Which means...Jess is dead. She was in the basement, her feet tied to the chair...she's dead.

And for a moment everything stops. It's like time has froze. His Dad and brother stop talking, the flames stop dancing, the trees stop swaying and Sam stops crying.

Jess is dead.

Dead.

Gone.

Burned.

Nothing left but ashes.

She's dead.

And he's alive.

Time resumes and Sam screams.

* * *

He doesn't feel anything. He's numb inside - kinda wishes he was numb on the outside so he doesn't have to feel Dean's hand in his hair. They're in the Impala as it drives along the road. John's driving while Dean's sitting in the back with him. When they had first pushed him into the car an hour ago, Sam had immediately squashed himself against the door, bringing his knees up to his chest and curling up into a ball. But Dean had gotten in beside him instead of sitting in the driver's seat, had gently coaxed Sam into lying across the seat to rest his head on Dean's knee while he stroked his hair and murmured soothing words.

So here they were; an hour after Jess's death, driving to a place Sam didn't know because he hadn't been listening to John and Dean's conversation. The radio was off and, apart from Dean speaking softly to Sam now and again, the car was silent.

Sam stared at the back of the front seat. His eyes felt heavy and every time he blinked his eyelids stayed closed for a second longer each time, his face was stiff due to the dried tears, and his body felt drained. The sway of the car and Dean's hand in his hair wasn't helping to keep him awake. But the flash of fire and Jess - sweet, wonderful, caring _Jess_ - burning and screaming and _dying_, wasn't helping him fall asleep.

So he stayed in that zone - that middle zone where the body's tired but the mind was active and you didn't really know what to do with yourself.

"It's okay, Sammy." Dean's soft whisper floated down to him, and Sam could have sworn that there was a ten mile tunnel separating him and his brother - either that or Sam's mind just wasn't registering things until five minutes after it happened.

Everything felt so slow, so unreal, so..._wrong_.

His girlfriend was dead.

And he was alive.

And that wasn't how it was supposed to be.

The echo of John and Dean's voices drift around the car.

"Is he okay?" Sam distantly hears the squeak of the leather seat as John shifts around, probably to glance over his shoulder at them but Sam doesn't bother caring enough to notice.

"He will be. We'll make sure of it."

Sam wanted to roll his eyes at that remark - so typically Dean - tells himself to roll his eyes but yet his eyes stay on the seat infront of him. His body isn't responding to what his mind is telling it to do and Sam should be worried about that but instead he's just too tired to care.

"I'm here, Kiddo. It'll be okay."

He ignores his brother and closes his eyes, a few tears leaking out to dampen Dean's jeans as he sees the cabin burning in his minds eye. He keeps his eyes close for the rest of the journey, knowing he deserved the pain that images provide.

* * *

"Sammy. We're here."

He doesn't respond to his brother's soft voice as he feels the Impala come to a stop. Dean's hand is still through his hair and it relaxes him at the same time it makes him want to cry. He hears a car door open and shut and a few seconds later feels the wind drift through the car as the door next to his head opens.

"Is he still not responding?" His Dad's voice is clear now that John is standing so close.

He doesn't hear Dean respond, but figures that his brother had probably shook his head. Sam wants to sit up, tell them that he's fine, he doesn't need them fussing, but his exhaustion keeps him still and quiet.

He hears John sigh. "Alright, pass him over."

Dean's arm goes under his back while the other goes under his knees. He could help out; knows he should, he's not exactly feather light anymore. But he doesn't. Can't be bothered moving. He keeps his eyes close as Dean lifts the top half of his body out the door, his arm supporting Sam's back until John's arm replaces it.

He feels himself being pulled close to his Dad's chest, the cold air outside making goosebumps appear on his arms, despite Dean's jacket being thrown over him. The next thing he feels is the soft mattress under his back. Sam opens his eyes and blinks tiredly as he watches John cover him up with the blanket and Dean lock the Motel door.

The room stays silent as John sits on the edge of the bed, running his hand through Sam's hair and staring at him worriedly. Sam stares at the wall behind John's shoulder; doesn't want to look at his Dad's face at the moment, doesn't wanna see the concern that's probably clearly written in his eyes. He sees Dean move around from the corner of his eyes, until Dean disappeared into the bathroom. He hears the water running from the tap before it shuts off and Dean's coming back into the room, this time with a bowl and a face-cloth.

"He needs to eat." John says to Dean, keeping his voice low. "He hasn't eaten since breakfast."

Dean nods as he sets the bowl and the cloth down on the nightstand. "I'm sure we passed a Diner five minutes ago."

John pushes himself off the bed and grabs the keys, desperate to be able to do something - _anything_ - for his youngest. "Do you want something?"

Dean shakes his head as he sits on the bed and doesn't take his eyes away from Sam. "Nah, I'm good. Just get Sammy some soup; something light for his stomach."

"You haven't eaten anything since breakfast either, Dean. You need to eat." John chided gently.

Dean conceded his Dad's point when his stomach rumbled. "I'll just have a burger. Any will do."

Sam hears the door open and close a second later.

Everything is still and silent for a few moments. Sam stares at the wall and Dean stares at Sam. After a few minutes, Dean reaches over to grab the cloth and dunk it into the bowl, ringing out the excess water.

"Sammy?" He tries, but Sam still doesn't answer. Dean sighs and gently brings a corner of the washcloth to Sam's face, starting to clean the black smudges from his forehead. "You're a mess, Kiddo." Dean talks to fill the silence, hoping it will break Sam out of his trance-like state. "How many times have I done this, huh? Cleaned your face up while you just laid there. Too many times too count." He smiled softly as he remembered. "I used to help Mom. She'd give you a bath at night, but in the morning she would quickly wipe you down before dressing you for the day."

Dean paused as he dunked the cloth back into the bowl of warm water, ringing it out again before softly wiping over Sam's eyes, forcing them to close while he did it. "She would start with your toes, making sure to get inbetween them, before making her way up. I would sit on the bed next to her, pick up the baby wipes and start on your face. She would tell me to be careful and I'd roll my eyes because I didn't need to be told." He wiped the cloth down the bridge of Sam's nose. He gently tapped the end of the Sam's nose with his finger when he was done and smiled when Sam blinked in response. "Not the response I was hoping for." He chuckled. "Used to do that when you were a toddler. Tap your nose after I cleaned your dinner off your face. You'd scrunch your nose up, crossing your eyes to try and see the end of it."

Dunking the cloth again, Dean started cleaning Sam's cheeks and mouth. Once he was done cleaning Sam's face, he set the cloth back on the nightstand and stared at his brother with concern. "It'll be okay." He whispered. "I'm not gonna lie to you; you're in a shit ton of trouble for that little stunt you pulled." Dean had to forcibly unclench his fists as he remembered smelling the smoke through the basement door; the panic, the _fear_ he felt that maybe it was too late, that maybe he would have to watch Sam burn just like...like his Mom.

Dean sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "But for now let's get you changed into something more comfortable, okay?" Not expecting an answer, Dean stood and pulled the blankets off of Sam. He moved to the bottom of the bed and started untying Sam's laces, taking off first one shoe, than the other.

Just as the second shoe dropped to the floor, the Motel door opened and John walked in.

"How is he?" John instantly asked, closing the door behind him and nodding his head towards Sam.

"The same." Dean sighed.

John nodded sadly as he placed the bag containing their food on the table. He walked towards the bed and he and Dean worked in silence to get Sam undressed. Dean slid the jeans off his brother, easily lifting Sam's hips up. Grabbing a pair of grey sweatpants, Dean guided Sam's feet into each leg before he pulled them up, lifting Sam's hips again.

John took Sam's right arm, bending it at the elbow and pulling his son's t-shirt sleeve down until Sam's arm popped out of it. He repeated the action with the other arm before he rolled up the bottom of the top and, without moving Sam's head, pulled the top over it. He wormed his hand underneath Sam's head and lifted it an inch off the pillow as he pulled the t-shirt and threw it on the floor. He took the blue hoodie that Dean passed him, lifting Sam's head again before putting his arms through the sleeves and pulling the hoodie down to cover his son's stomach.

Father and eldest son stood there for a moment to stare down at their youngest.

Dean broke the silence. "Did you get him soup?"

John nodded. "All they had was chicken."

Dean walked over to the table and took the container out of the bag, lifting the lid off and smelling the soup, quickly moving his head back as steam rolled up into the air. "Sit him up for me?" He requested as he grabbed a plastic spoon out of the bag.

But John was already doing it before Dean asked. Sitting on the bed behind Sam, John leaned back against the wall, pulling Sam to lean back on his chest. He stroked his hand down Sam's arm. "Hey, Champ? Think you can eat a little something for us?"

Sam blinked, feeling a tear slide down his cheek only to be gently wiped away by his Dad's hand, which only caused more tears to fall. He wanted that comfort; the comfort his family was giving. His head moved slowly, as if he was still in a daze, but he managed to lean his cheek against his Dad's chest and nod his head to the question.

John and Dean both grinned as they watched the action; both of them feeling strangely proud that Sam had moved on his own, even if it was just his head.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed, still smiling, and dipped the spoon into the soup. "Alright, Little Brother. Let's get some food into you, ey?" Bringing the spoon carefully to Sam's lips, he waited for Sam to open his mouth, his smile growing once Sam did. "Good job, Kiddo."

And so it went for the next 15 minutes; Sam opened his mouth, Dean praised him for it while John gently held him, rubbing his chest or arms every now and again.

It was stupid. Sam wasn't two anymore, he could feed himself some bloody soup, but...

But Sam hadn't felt this safe, this _loved_, in three years and, although he had buried the feeling, a part of him had missed it. But it also made him want to curl up and cry because he didn't deserve to feel safe and loved. He had murdered his girlfriend, had burned her alive and he didn't deserve this...

"All done, Tiger." Dean said, placing the empty container on the nightstand.

And with those words, Sam curled up against his Father's chest and started sobbing. He didn't feel numb anymore and the pain he felt was...well, _painful_.

As soon as the first cry left his lips John's arms tightened around him and Dean was stroking his hair away from his face.

"Shh, you're okay, Sammy, you're okay." Dean whispered, his own eyes growing wet as he witnessed his brother's pain.

"We're here, Son. We're right here, it's gonna be okay." John soothed, slightly rocking back and forth.

"It hurts." Sam sobbed out, not even realising he was gonna speak until the words were out. But now that he had started he couldn't stop. Bringing his legs up to his chest, he curled up tighter against his Dad, bunching his Dad's top in his hands. "It hurts. Make it stop, please. I don't...I don't want it to hurt anymore." The last word dragged out as Sam's breath hitched.

Dean dropped his chin to his chest, squeezing his eyes shut as he listened to his baby brother's words, his heart breaking at the broken sounds his brother made. A few tears slipped out of Dean's eyes before he quickly wiped them away. Sammy needed him to be strong. It didn't matter that it nearly killed Dean to hear those words and not be able to do anything to help; Sam needed him, so Dean had to be strong for him.

"Shhhhh." John soothed, dropping his chin on the top of Sam's head. "I know, Champ. I know. We're here."

"We're not going anywhere, Sammy." Dean chimed in, continuing to stroke Sam's hair.

It took an hour for Sam to cry himself to sleep. But even in sleep, Sam's breath would hitch a couple of times before he settled back down under his Dad and brother's hands.

* * *

_The rain hammered down to splash on the floor, drenching anything that dared to be outside. Unfortunately for Sam and Jess they had left the cinema when it had started spitting down and by the time they had made it back to the College dorms they were both soaked to the bone._

_But yet, neither of them could stop laughing._

_Jess's entire body was shivering from the cold and it caused her to struggle with the keys. When the key refused to go into the lock for the fifth time, Jess stopped trying, leaning against the doorframe as she threw her head back and laughed, hearing Sam do the same._

_"Give it here." Sam chuckled, taking the keys from her hands._

_He got the door open on the first try._

_"Show off." Jess scoffed playfully, causing Sam to burst out laughing again which only kicked Jess back off as they stumbled their way into Sam's dorm room._

_"There's a simple trick to it." Sam whispered like it was a secret._

_"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Jess whispered back as she closed the door behind her._

_Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and bent his head down until his mouth was next to her ear. "The key has to actually go in the lock."_

_Jess laughed and pushed him away. "Smartass."_

_Still chuckling, Sam walked over to the heater hanging on the wall and turned it on before grabbing some towels from the bathroom._

_"So where's your roommate?" Jess asked, seeing the empty bed across the room from Sam's._

_"He probably sneaked in to his girlfriend's dorm. Either that or he's out partying somewhere." Sam answered as he came out of the bathroom, throwing the towel around Jess's shoulders._

_Jess shivered again, causing Sam to grab his pillows and blankets from his bed. He dumped them infront of the heater, arranging them into a sort of nest. Sitting down against the pillows, he waved his hand towards himself. "Come here."_

_Once Jess was cuddled up to his side, Sam threw the blankets around them both and rubbed his hands up and down Jess's arms._

_After a moment of silence, Jess spoke up. "If we wanna get warm than we should probably change out of the wet clothes."_

_"Damn, I knew I forgot something."_

_And once again, they both threw their heads back and laughed._

* * *

Sam stayed completely still, too exhausted and energy-drained to do much but blink. He didn't know what time it was; didn't much care either. The room was dark and there wasn't any streetlights outside their room to shine through the window. Dad and Dean were both asleep. John was still sitting up on the bed, his head thrown back to lean against the wall as he held Sam close to his chest. Sam's eyes moved to the end of the bed where he could make out the shape of Dean's body curled around his feet.

Even while Sam was asleep, his family refused to leave his side.

He didn't deserve that.

He had woken up after the dream, silent tears running down his face. He could still hear the echo of Jess's laugh and it cut into his chest like a blunt knife. He would never hear that laugh again.

And he only had himself to blame for that.

His breath hitched again and even in sleep John's arms tightened around him, his Father's hand stroking his arm for a moment before it stopped.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

_Eventually they had gotten changed into some dry and comfy clothes and they were now lying side by side on the floor infront of the heater. They had warmed up enough that they didn't need the blankets so they used them as a makeshift mattress. Sam's thumb stroked back and forth along the hand he was holding as Jess's toes rubbed against his. There was a comforting, almost relaxing, silence in the dorm room as they listened to the heavy wind from outside._

_A few minutes later and Jess's quiet voice broke the silence._

_"Hey, Sam." She whispered._

_"Yeah?"_

_Jess turned her head to the side, watching Sam's face for a second. He looked peaceful lying there with his eyes closed. "Tell me about your family?" And just like that, Jess watched as the peaceful look disappeared, replaced by caution and a little fear as Sam's body tensed up. "Please." She added._

_Sam stayed completely still for a few moments, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't tell her everything, but that didn't mean he couldn't tell her some things. He allowed his body to relax as he spoke, his voice just as quiet as Jess's. "There was just the three of us." He started._

_"You mean, you and your parents. No siblings?"_

_Even though he could feel Jess's eyes on him, Sam continued to stare at the ceiling. "No. I mean, me, my Dad and my brother."_

_"What about...?"_

_"She died. House fire when I was six months old."_

_Jess frowned in sympathy and gave Sam's hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry."_

_Sam smiled sadly in acknowledgement. "My Dad is ex-Marine, and my brother...well, my brother wanted to be just like Dad. My Father's job made him move around a lot, so we never stayed in one place for more than a couple of weeks, a month tops."_

_"What did your Dad do?"_

_Sam shrugged and softly scoffed. "Truthfully, I don't know. Never really got the details. My brother just told me that he used to sell things."_

_There was silence for a moment as Jess turned her head back to stare at the ceiling. "What were they like?"_

_Sam was silent for so long that Jess began to wonder if he would answer. Turning her head to look at him again, she saw Sam's sad smile and frowned in concern._

_"Protective." Sam chuckled quietly, knowing that Jess wouldn't understand just how suffocating it was. "My Dad...people saw him as the - the stern and tough type. Ex-Marine, you know? Carried himself a certain way; confident and in-charge and people sensed that."_

_"Was he stern and tough?"_

_"Sometimes. When he needed to be. But he was also..."_

_"A teddy bear?"_

_Sam huffed out a laugh. "I suppose that's one way to put it." After another second of smiling, Sam's face grew serious. "He was...caring. Knew what we needed and when we needed it and didn't hesitate to give it to us; whether it be advice or a hug or praise or a stern word or, when we were younger, a tap to the ass when his voice wasn't enough. We soon learned to listen to his voice."_

_Jess smiled in amusement as she turned back to look at the ceiling._

_"And your brother?"_

_Once again, Sam smiled sadly, blinking his eyes a couple of times before he spoke. "Dean was...cocky. Elderly people thought he was arrogant, teenage girls thought he was cool. He could charm any girl he wanted and developed a massive ego because of it. Wasn't scared to throw a punch to the first guy who insulted him."_

_Jess scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Sounds like an average high school jock."_

_"I guess that's how he portrayed himself, yeah."_

_Jess frowned and turned to look at Sam again. "What do you mean?"_

_Another moment of silence went by before Sam whispered. "He was selfless, generous, loyal, fiercely protective. Heart of gold and a low self-esteem, although he never showed it, preferring to cover that up with a smirk and a cocky attitude." Sam paused and Jess had to stop herself from urging him to continue, desperate to hear about the real person that no one, except Sam, got to know. "Dad's work kept him away a lot; sometimes days at a time. Dean took his responsibility for my care seriously. He made sure I was fed, clean, warm, safe and happy. I was his top priority, even when I didn't wanna be. Nine times outta ten, those punches he would throw was because he was defending me. He would..." Sam swallowed, knowing he was pushing it; coming far too close to the truth. "...He would have killed for me."_

_And that was all he could say. It physically ached to think about his family; mixed emotions swirling inside, confusing him._

_They were good people. They just did...bad things. Things Jess didn't need to ever know about._

_The silence resumed for the next 20 minutes before Jess once again broke it._

_"Hey, Sam?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_Turning her head to face him, she whispered softly. "Happy one year anniversary."_

_Sam's smile showed his dimples as he looked back at her. "Happy one year anniversary, Jess."_

* * *

Sorry this is late but I had to delete and re-write it numerous times; I just wasn't happy with what I wrote.


End file.
